Dad, There's Teenager's In Our Basement!
by Digi-Tiger
Summary: Blake was the son of a close friend to Donald Davenport, but when certain circumstances occur, Blake finds himself living with Donald. He, along with Leo, discover that there are three people in this house that can change their lives for the better. (Better than it sounds) Pairings: AdamXOMC (So yeah, there is slash) Rated for language
1. Crash, Chop and Burn Pt 1

**Hello! Okay, so if you've read any of my previous stories, you'll see that I'm horrible at completing anything. But, with this story, I feel like I can do it, and do it I shall! For this story is something new, and different, even though it follows the same plot as the show. However, there is a lot of original content in each chapter, I can assure you of that.**

**And I must warn you that pairings for this story have already been established, as you probably can tell from the summary and the tags. Like I said, different, since I haven't seen a fic like this yet. **

**Enjoy the longest chapter I have ever written for anything.**

* * *

Hearing the blaring in his ear, he couldn't help but open his eyes slightly. The sun was still high in the sky, getting ready to fall down for the day. He couldn't help taking a nap on a Sunday, since he spent the past day and a half getting the room ready for who else was going to be living here along with him and Davenport. He's been exhausted, moving furniture and electronics into the room, while Davenport tended to his job. He thought he deserved a short nap after all of the work he's put in.

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living." A robotic voice sounded from his bedside.

The boy in the bed groaned, "Eddy, really?"

"What? You said you were gonna nap for an hour, and it has been." The voice sounded again, sounding a bit offended. The boy rolled his eyes, looking to his wall. There was a small animated face there with a sarcastic smile on its face. He really wished that Davenport didn't program Eddie to be so literal.

He did, however, thought it best to get up now anyway. Davenport was going to be back from picking up Tasha and her son soon. He didn't think it was the best way to welcome them to the house by napping past their arrival. "Blake, you better get moving. He should be here in the next ten minutes." Eddy warned, before the screen he was on faded to black.

'Blake' rolled his eyes, before mentally complying with the electronic personality. He rolled out of his bed, looking into the mirror on his dresser. His hair was all over the place, so he grabbed a comb and quickly swiped it through a bit. Once it was sort of neat, he ran a hand through it, letting it fall a bit over his face. He smiled, accepting his appearance.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs into the houses huge living room that also could be considered the kitchen, since the fridge and cooking area was sectioned off but there wasn't a wall that kept the kitchen from sight.

He looked to the clock, sighing as he sat down on the couch. Of course, lucky him, just as he sat down, the front door opened. Two people bursted into the house, one holding the other bridal style. "Welcome to your new home Mrs. Davenport." The man said.

Blake rolled his eyes, with a smile, as he saw another person walk into the door, carrying an unusual amount of luggage. He then noticed that the first two people weren't carrying anything, except for the man carrying the woman.

She just giggled, "Why thank you Mr. Davenport." She answered, rubbing a hand on his chest.

The man just smiled, "Absolutely Mrs. Davenport." He stated, before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Both Blake and the other boy showed signs of discomfort. The other boy voiced his opinion before Blake could.

"We get it! You got married!" He stated, before giving them an incredulous look, "It's getting old."

Blake chuckled a bit, before walking over to the boy, "Hey Leo." He greeted.

Leo looked up to see Blake standing there. He grinned, "Hey, Blake! How's it going?" He asked, giving the taller boy a fist bump. Leo was then distracted by the house itself. Looking around, he seemed in awe. "Wow! You guys live here just because he," Leo pointed at the man, Davenport, "invents things?" He asked, looking nothing short of impressed.

Both Blake and Davenport nodded, while Leo gave his mother a sly look. "Way to go Mom." He approved, before pointing at Davenport again, "That's what I call a husband." He said, like it was supposed to be an insult.

Leo then noticed a weird contraption sitting next to the couch. "What the heck is that?" He asked, walking over to it. Davenport stepped forward, stopping Leo from touching it. "Oh, that is my latest creation; Davenport Industry's first completely interactive 3DTV!" He announced, before moving his hands on both sides of the machine.

Blake moved out of the way as a baseball field appeared out of thin air where he was standing. The batter hit the ball hard, sending it flying. Leo looked thrilled as the virtual ball came at him. He backed up, looking ready to catch it, but he jumped and hit the wall behind him. The face from Blake's room appeared again, looking rather angry. "Hey! Watch the face!" He screamed.

Leo back off a bit, rubbing his head, "Mom, I think the little voice in my head is back." He stated.

Davenport laughed, "No, this is Eddy, my home smart system." He pointed at the screen. "Eddy, this is my stepson Leo and his mother, Tasha. Remember, I told you that they'd be moving in today." He explained.

Eddy laughed, "Welcome, everything here is MINE!" He warned, getting angry towards the end of his sentence.

Blake rolled his eyes, "Okay then, how about I show Leo his new room?" He suggested. Davenport nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea." He leaned down to Leo's eye level. "If you see the room with the video games and the action figures and the fifty foot screen TV, keep walking, that's mine." He explained, watching as Leo's grin went from large to a giant frown.

Blake rolled his eyes as he guided Leo away from them. "Come on Leo, I'll bring you." He offered.

Leo nodded, trusting the slightly older boy. They walked out of the living room, catching each other up on what happened in the past week. Blake could tell that Leo was distracted with the size of the house, so he tried to dumb down the conversation a bit. Walking into a lone room, Leo finally was able to talk normal. "This place is huge! I'm gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom." He commented.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, I got lost the first night living here." He explained. Leo sighed, leaning against the nearest wall. On that wall however, was a device that looked like a thermostat, which was pressed when Leo leaned against it. A beep sounded out and the far wall opened up, revealing a metal door with a large red symbol on it. Both Blake and Leo gave each others looks. The shorter one spoke up, "You know about this?"

Blake shook his head, looking just as confused. He lived in this house for a year and he hasn't seen this door ever. Sure, he barely came to this part of the house either, since he just spent his time in his room, the living room, or the kitchen, but still. Both him and Leo stepped over to the door, watching as it opened, revealing a small room.

They looked to each other, before stepping into the room at the same time. The doors closed behind them and suddenly, the room started to shake. Both Leo and Blake let out sounds of shock and fright. Leo even held onto Blake's arm, feeling the room drop, like an elevator.

When it came to a sudden stop, Blake fell to the ground, while Leo leaned against the wall. He looked out of the room, giving it a suspicious face. "What the heck?" He asked.

Blake stood up, dusting off his pants, before looking around himself. The room itself was a small room. There was a table with a computer on it, and behind the chair at the table was a large supply of what looked like radioactive containers. Blake was skeptical about the room, while Leo looked excited. "Whoa, my new dad is Batman!" He exclaimed.

Blake was gonna comment, but the door on the other side of the room opened, and there were footsteps coming their way. Blake pulled Leo behind the large containers, hiding behind them. They stayed silent as a boy ran into the room, laughing. The door closed behind him, and he spoke. "Good luck getting in!" He called to whatever was on the other side of the door. "That steel door is thicker than your head!" He teased.

Blake and Leo exchanged a look of confusion, before their attention was brought to the door as a large dent was made, like something was hitting the other side. Another bang later and the doors fell open, and another boy was revealed, this one a lot taller than the first. He gave the first boy a simple shrug and a smirk.

The first boy looked flustered, "Well there's another way to get in." He stated, before trying to run away. The second boy stomped over and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Give me back my Ipod!" He demanded, picking the shorter boy right off the ground with one hand.

Blake and Leo looked scared and impressed at the same time. There was one more set of footsteps coming and a girl walked into the small room. She had earphones in, bobbing her head along with whatever was playing in them. The second boy looked shocked, pointing at the girl, still holding the first boy, "You took my Ipod!" He accused, throwing the boy to the ground.

The girl looked amused and confused, "Taylor Swift Megamix? Really?" She asked, like it was an insult. The tallest boy looked offended, "I find her soothing."

The girl didn't look like she believed him, as she started to walk away. But, to both Leo and Blake's surprise, the taller boy shot laser beams out of his eyes at the girl. Luckily, it just missed, going over her shoulders. It did get the message across, as she whipped her whole body around. "Oh, I know you didn't just shoot that laser at me?" She said, looking ready to fight.

The boy looked pleased with himself as he smirked, "I'm sorry, it was a mistake." He apologized sarcastically, "Kind of like your face." He teased. The girl growled as she ran over at an incredible speed and pushed him into the barrels that Leo and Blake were hiding behind. They both let out sounds of fright, along with the three new people. They all had what seemed to be a screaming battle, until Leo and Blake decided that running was a good idea. They broke out into a run, speeding into the room that the three seemed to come from.

They then realized that the room they ran into was the only room they could've run to. There was actually no other way to get out, except the way they came in. The three new kids walked into the room after them, looking a little less scared than the two boys. Blake and Leo were obviously a little more terrified, since they just witnessed these kids use lasers, super strength and speed right in front of them.

Leo, facing the three of them, feeling backed into a corner, spoke, "Okay then, I don't usually play this card too often, but MOM!" He cried out. As if on cue, Tasha and Davenport both walked into the room. Blake ran over to him, while Leo ran to his mother. Blake hid behind Davenport. He was stunned into silence, not saying a word at all.

Tasha hugged Leo, "There you are!" She cried, looking a little relieved, before looking around, "What is this place, and who are they?" She asked.

Davenport walked over the three new kids, looking nervous, "They? Uh...they're this new boy band I'm working with." He answered, not sounding all that convinced himself, "The twist is that one of them is a girl." He finished, looking pleased with himself. Blake gave him a disbelieving look, along with Leo and Tasha.

Davenport cracked under pressure, "Alright, they're part of a secret project I've been developing. Genetically engineered superhuman siblings." He explained, looking giddy with excitement. To Blake, it sounded like a more unbelievable story than the boyband lie.

He moved over to give his new family a better view of the superteens. "Tasha, Blake, Leo, meet Adam, Bree and Chase, the greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed. I don't want to brag, but I'm incredibly smart." He stated, looking really pleased with himself.

Tasha looked to Leo, who gave his mom a look. "Hey, I told you to stay away from online dating." He stated. His mother sighed, before turning to the kids, "So they're, robots?"

Adam, Bree and Chase all gasped in shock, speaking in order, "Whoa!" "Hey!" "Oh no she didn't!"

"No, Tasha, they're human, I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implanted in their necks." Davenport explained, "It sounds a bit more complicated than it is." He then moved to the three teens, "See, Adam is all brute strength, while Bree is speed and agility, and Chase has super senses and superior intelligence." he explained, each of the kids nodding as he listed their powers.

Blake walked over to Adam, getting into his face. He looked uncomfortable, "Um, excuse me?"

He moved away, smiling, "Sorry, I was just checking if you really weren't a robot." He laughed, nervously. "Uh, you passed the test." He scratched his neck.

Tasha moved quickly over to Davenport, "Donald, there are children, LIVING IN OUR BASEMENT!" She shouted.

Davenport looked offended, "This is a scientific habitat! I mean, look at it! It's got a game room, rock wall, anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so that they could train in the utmost of comfort and technology." He explained, like it was his life's dream.

Adam, from where he was standing next to Blake and Leo, grinned, "It's true, the toilets have seat warmers that talk." He stated, like it was the best thing ever. Blake raised an eyebrow at him, "What do they say?"

Adam looked down at the boy, "Well it varies, depending on…" Leo held a hand out, "NO!" He interrupted. Blake looked up at the tallest boy, "Dude, that's disgusting." He stated. Adam shrugged, looking off into the distance.

Tasha spoke up again, "Donald, I don't know what to make of all this." She started, "Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry." She stated, looking very upset.

Davenport sighed, "Honey, they have to stay down here for their own safety. This is all top secret, but as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them." He told her, looking desperate.

Chase spoke up, "I want to go to the pyramids."

Then Bree, "I want to go to Paris."

Finally Adam, "I just want to go upstairs." He stated. Blake sighed, patting the tallest boy on the shoulder.

Leo looked off in the distance, "Hey, what are those?" He asked, pointing at three small chambers. They looked like some sort of tube. "Are they time machines?" He asked, looking hopefully.

Davenport laughed, "No, they're not time machines. Those are in the shop." He joked, though everyone else didn't think it was funny. "These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers, where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat." He listed, like it was normal for teenagers to be living in tubes. "Which reminds me, it's dinner time." He finished. The three teens cheered as they ran over to one of the tubes, each getting their own.

Leo moved out of the way as Davenport pressed a few buttons, closing the doors to the capsules. Each of the teens in them had on a pair of goggles, which confused three out of the four that weren't in the capsules. Davenport pressed a button and small little balls, looking like meatballs fell from the top of the containers. Adam was trying only to catch them with his mouth, while Chase was shoving as many as he could into his mouth using his hands. Bree was eating one at a time, eating with some sort of manners.

Blake rolled his eyes, not amused in the slightest. He actually thought it was a bit cruel, having these three living in this basement for who knows how long and only letting them go out for missions. Plus, this feeding frenzy was starting to make him nauseous.

**xXxXx Blake's PoV xXxXx**

Adam, Chase and Bree were finished eating about ten minutes later, which still disgusted me. It wasn't natural, how comfortable these three were with Big D's way of training them. The three of them hung out a bit with Leo, while I pulled Big D aside.

He looked confused as to why I was upset. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "I've lived here for a year, and was living with your best friend all my life before that, and I've been here over a thousand times, yet I haven't even seen you come to this lab. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, looking a bit offended. Seriously, you'd think I'd have at least some sort of clue as to these three being here, but no. D kept his tracks covered.

He sighed, "I don't know, okay? I just thought it would be better to keep it a secret." He explained, which wasn't enough for me. It would take a little while for me to get over this. I trusted Davenport like a second father to me and he's done so much for me in the last year, but this was huge. Keeping three teenagers in this basement lab for however long he's kept them was not something I could deal with right away.

I walked away from him, rolling my eyes. Tasha, who was with me and D, wanting to hear his answer,, stormed off towards the elevator. She didn't look at all happy. D went to follow her, before turning to me, "Blake, I'm trusting you to be in charge of these three." He stated, before running after his new wife.

I sighed, walking over to the four. Leo grinned, "Blake, these three are so cool!" He stated.

I just rolled my eyes, jumping up to sit on one of the tables in the middle of the room. Leo could socialize with those three all he wanted, but I wasn't at all convinced that it was a good idea. D was only really successful in creating Eddy, and even then, he had his glitches. Creating bio-teens weren't exactly a close resemblance to a smart home security system.

Chase leaned over to Leo, "What's up with him?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know. He gets that way sometimes." He responded. You see, I knew Leo a little longer than Davenport. We went to the same school together, but I was a year ahead of him. I hadn't spoken to him much until Davenport began seeing his mother two years ago, but he actually was an okay kid. A little bit egotistical, but still a good guy.

Adam and Bree walked over to me, looking at me like I was the one with bionic abilities. "What?" I snapped after a few moments of them just staring at me. They jumped back, looking a bit frightened. Bree even sped behind Adam, peeking out from behind her brother. I sighed, "Sorry." I apologized, looking down to the ground.

Chase walked over to me, with Leo close behind him. Bree jumped up to sit on my table, while Leo found a wheely chair to sit in. Chase and Adam stood close by. Chase spoke up, "That's okay. I'm sure I'd react the same way if I were in your shoes." He stated, placing an arm on my shoulder.

I managed to give a slight smile at that, looking at Chase, Adam and Bree. The moment was ruined when Adam spoke up, "Even though I'm sure none of us could fit in those shoes." He pointed to my feet. My feet weren't that small, were they?

Bree hit his shoulder, but I found myself chuckling a bit. Maybe spending some time with these guys wasn't such a bad idea.

Before long, we all were laughing and telling jokes and stories to each other, acting like best friends. Well, I guess you could say that they were becoming just like siblings. I found out that Bree is easily influenced by what she sees on TV and the internet, which kind of scares me. Chase is the smartest, even though he is the youngest, being fourteen like Leo. Bree was the second oldest, being fifteen, same as me, and Adam was the oldest, at sixteen. Adam, even though he was the oldest, he wasn't the smartest. Not to say he was stupid, but he wasn't that bright.

What seemed like minutes, turned into hours and before me and Leo knew it, we had to go upstairs for us to eat and get ready for bed. We both groaned, wanting to spend more time with our new friends, but Big D and Tasha weren't having any of it. Though, D did promise us that we could watch them train a bit in the morning.

Later that night, I found myself smiling as I fell on my bed. Sure, I still had some doubts on the three bio teens that were in the basement, but for now, I guess I could give them a chance. It's not like they are dangerous, right?

**\- The Next Morning -**

After all five of us kids had breakfast, we were in the basement with D. He wanted to train them for at least an hour, before Leo and I had to go to school. It was cool, since each of them had different training abilities. Adam had to catch different heavy objects or shatter them with his heat vision. Bree had to dodge balls that Eddy programed to shoot at her at different speeds. Big D had just finished Bree's training, while I sat on the table in between Bree and Adam. Leo was in his swivel chair, looking just as excited as I was.

Adam, from next to me was holding some white disc that was cut in half with his heat vision. "Adam, what are you doing?" I asked him.

Without putting it down, looking at me through the hole that was created when he put the two semi-circles together, he spoke, "It's like a spy movie, looking at everything in a circle." He explained, using his personal logic like it was everyone's logic. I just chuckled, amused with him.

Big D held some sort of glowing pink ball, while Chase was standing on the other side of the lab, with a determined look on his face. "Okay Chase, enemy grenade at 3 o'clock." He announced as he chucked the ball at the boy.

Chase was ready for it, as he raised his hands high and created a blue orb around himself, absorbing the ball into the wall. Me and Leo looked astounded, while Bree and Adam looked indifferent. Well, actually, Bree was indifferent, while Adam looked offended. "Hey! Why does he get a force field and I don't?" He asked.

I shrugged, wondering the same thing. I would love a force field. If I did, I would have a different life as of now.

Bree shrugged, "Because if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this." She said, picking up her full water bottle and tossing it lightly at him. It did hit heavily against his shoulder, which he recoiled slightly.

Davenport finished up getting Chase settled down from his training, walking over to the rest of us. Adam was still recovering from his traumatic water bottle attack, when he stood next to me. Davenport spoke aloud as he gathered his things, "Okay, you all can take the rest of the day off. I'm going to go speak at a tech conference cuz I'm awesome. I'm going to have the speed boats detailed and then I'm going to go get waxed." He listed. We all gave him disturbed looks as we thought about the last thing he said.

He turned to the rest of us, "Don't judge me." He stated, before walking out of the room. I jumped off my table, grabbing my bag that was leaning against it, near my feet. Leo also stood up, "We should get ready for school." He suggested.

I nodded, pulling my bag over my shoulders. "One step ahead of you, Leo." I told him, smirking. Bree jumped in front of me. "Oh! I have always dreamed about going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." She stated, before twirling me around, dipping me. I patted her cheek, "Sorry, Bree, but I don't think it works like that." I told her, before she helped me up.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, all we do is eat, sleep, and train for missions. We're like human lab rats." He stated, crossing his arms. I nodded, agreeing with every word that he said. Big D was treating them like a science project, not teenagers, like they were.

Leo looked at them with a disbelieving glance, "Come on, it can't be that bad."

There was a sudden squeaking sound echoing around the lab, making me look around. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Just computers, Adam in a giant hamster wheel, more computers, the capsules. Wait, Adam?

Sure enough, Adam was in the wheel, running like a rat would. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand as I walked over to him. I pulled him out of the wheel, guiding him over to the other three. "Come on big guy, let's not do that." I told him.

Adam sighed, "But it's fun!" He whined, but followed my directions anyway.

"That explains the haircuts." Leo said, like he was talking the whole time I was over with Adam. I looked and to be fair, they weren't bad haircuts. They just looked like they were covered in way to much gel. Like, if I were to try to set their hair on fire, it wouldn't light, as the gel would put it out.

Adam looked happy all of a sudden, "I bet school's fun. Except for, you know books, classes and learning stuff." He said, grimacing at all of the things he listed. I just shook my head, patting his arm in sympathy. I could understand completely. Classes suck, books are heavy, and learning things that I already knew due to the fact that I live with a genius, school was only good for the social aspect.

"It's not fun when you're the smart kid." Leo said.

Chase looked smug for a minute, "Well, down here, smart is considered superior." He stated, leaning against the table, facing Bree and Adam. I felt offended for them, but couldn't voice my opinion.

"No it's not." Adam and Bree spoke simultaneously. Leo looked like the light bulb in his head went off, which if I knew better, it would've been a bad thing.

"Hey, you three should come to school with us!" He suggested. I raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Yeah, that'd be great." I said sarcastically, "If we all want Davenport to have our heads." I warned, crossing my arms.

"Okay!" Chase.

"I'm in!" Bree.

"Let's go!" Adam.

I sighed, "Fine, let's get this over with. But, I'm telling you, it's not gonna end well." I warned, walking forward to the elevator.

"Not on my watch, Laser Brain." Eddys voice blared through the entire lab. We all groaned as Eddy shut the doors that led to the elevator.

Adam whined, "Aww, shoot, we forgot about Davenports creepy computer." He complained.

Leo looked shocked. "I thought he was just in the living room!" He exclaimed. I sighed, shaking my head. I learned this the hard way as well. "Sad to say it, but Eddy is everywhere." I told him.

"In my shower?" Leo asked, incredulously.

Eddy sighed, "Yep, and by the way, nothing needs to be that clean, sporto." He taunted.

"Okay, time to shut him up." I suggested, holding my head. I swear, I've never ever been prone to headaches unless Eddy is involved. I might have to get Davenport to program some sort of mute button.

Chase sighed, "It's never gonna happen, okay?" He walked over to the metal case that was stationed under Eddys face. He opened it, revealing a bunch of chips and wires. "Eddy is an incredibly complex and sophisticated piece of machinery. It would take years before…."

All the while that Chase was explaining Eddy to Leo, I noticed Adam looking at the wires with interest. I was gonna speak out, but he had already grabbed, ripped and held the wires in his hand. I watched as Eddys screen turned black and I grinned, "Yeah, go Adam!" I cheered.

Adam looked to me, grinning, "And I barely got electrocuted." He added, like it would've been a feat if he did get shocked. I shook my head in amusement.

Bree spoke up, "Okay, if we're gonna go to school, we should shower first." She suggested. Her brothers looked confused, so she continued, "Because, two of us really stink." She stated, looking directly at Adam and Chase.

They both looked to each other, before sniffing their armpits, grimacing at the smell. I cringed watching them do that, since after all of the training they did, they were bound to be all sweaty and gross. Leo and I watched as they ran over to their pods, with Chase leaving his door open slightly, "Hey, Blake, I need you to press the controls for the pods." He requested.

I nodded, walking over to the control panel, "Okay, what now?" I asked, looking. There were so many buttons that it was starting to make my head spin. Chase was a bit of a life saver though, since he gave me a quick little run down of how to activate the showers.

It was weird, the way that the three of them showered. First, they were covered, head to toe, in some sort of foam that I could only assume was soap. They just rubbed it all over their bodies, once again having the goggles on. Then they were sprayed with large jets of water, which I hoped was sort of warm. Cold water was only good for swimming and rain. Finally, there was a loud blowing sound and large gusts of compressed air was shot at them, instantly drying them off. Me and Leo burst out laughing when the wind ceased. Adam and Chase's hair looked sort of normal, if they were a crazy punk band, but Bree looked like someone who just stepped out of the 1980's. Her hair was huge.

We didn't laugh for long, as we heard the pods open and watched as they stepped out in normal people clothes. Their hair also changed, but it was a lot better than the slicked up versions or the windblown look. Chase had his hair just loose, making it look really poofy, like a dog. Bree had her hair down, which looked a lot better than that ponytail. Adam's hair was spiked up a bit.

Adam looked rather uncomfortable, "Aw great! It gave me your underwear by mistake!" He groaned, pointing at Bree. I snickered, while Leo looked rather pleased with himself. Bree looked disgusted, "Gross!" She exclaimed.

Chase looked offended, "What are you complaining about, I got the bra." He exclaimed, patting his chest. I rolled my eyes, still fighting a laughing fit. "Uh, Chase, I think Adam's got it a little worse than you, if you catch my drift." I told him.

They then walked back into their pods and Leo pressed the button one more time. This time, nothing happened, and it seemed like Adam's underwear and Chase's chest were back to normal. I clapped my hands, "Okay then, lets head out." I told them, walking out of the room. Now that Eddy was shut off, the doors were opened again. All that was left to do was to make sure that Davenport and Tasha weren't in the house or in the living room. I wasn't a fan of having Davenport lecture me, since he'd use his intelligence against me.

**\- At School -**

Walking into the school, I led our little group, with Adam and Chase close behind me and Bree and Leo brought up the rear. All three of them let out sounds of excitement that shouldn't have been associated with school. I even pretended that I didn't know them when Chase and Adam tried, and failed, to even say hi to two girls.

Leo, however, felt different. He looked pleased with his idea. Bree jumped over to where Leo and I were standing together. "I can't believe we are actually at school. I'm so excited!" She announced. I walked away from her, watching Adam and Chase carefully. While Leo was watching Bree, I figured I could take on the two brothers.

I let Chase roam around a bit, as long as he stayed sort of near me, while Adam had to be near me at all times. He may be the oldest, but I was not ready for him to be on his own yet. He'd need some social training first and that would take a while. I lead him over to where my locker was, "Okay, Adam, you stand here. I just need to grab some books and then we can decide what to do about classes for you three. Sound good?" I asked him, just checking.

He shrugged, "Yeah, that's fine." He answered, leaning against the side of the locker. I smiled, happy that things were going smoothly so far. Though, I kind of put my foot in my mouth, thinking that. I tried opening my locker, but the damn combination wasn't opening it. I growled, "Come on you stupid door." I grunted.

Adam stepped to me, "Let me try." He suggested, before grabbing my locker door and ripping it off, handing it to me. He gave me a satisfied smile, while I gave him a horrified look. I took the door, leaning against another locker. "Dude!" I exclaimed in shock.

He just shrugged, looking really happy. I sighed, not wanting to deflate his bubble. He was like a newborn puppy, so I couldn't say no. I just silently grabbed all of my stuff out of my locker and shoved it in my bag. There was no way I'd be leaving anything in there with the door ripped off. No stealing my stuff here. I then guided Adam back to where Leo and Bree were, with Chase walking up to us as well. He didn't seem to be causing any scene yet, unlike his two older siblings, which I was thankful for. Leave it to the sensible one to be my saving grace.

"Would you two quit goofing off?" He asked, looking really annoyed. Wow, he really was the sensible one. My hero. "We're supposed to not be drawing attention to ourselves." He explained. Then the bell rang.

Chase screamed, holding his ears, falling to the ground. He was on his side, spinning in circles, while the rest of us, and the whole school watched. I sighed, holding the bridge of my nose. This was going to be a long day. Leo went from happy to annoyed in two seconds, "What's up with crazy?" He asked Bree.

Bree looked embarrassed, "He has sensitive bionic hearing." She told him. Of course he does.

Chase looked out of breath, sitting up. "What the heck was that?" He asked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "It's called a bell." He explained, patronizingly. "It rings every 40 minutes, eight times a day, so have fun with that." He finished.

I spoke up, helping Chase off the ground. "Leo, how are we going to do this?" I asked. "We don't have the same classes and one of us can't show up with three new students at the same time." I told him, worried.

Leo looked like he was thinking, "Okay then, I'll take Bree and Chase, since they belong in my grade, and you can take Adam." He suggested, "We'll meet up in gym class, okay?" He asked. That was the one class we had together.

I nodded, "Alright, that's fine." I agreed. Leo nodded, before gesturing for Bree and Chase to follow him. Adam stood next to me, "School is weird." He noted.

I shook my head, sighing, "You have no idea."

**\- After 1st Period -**

First period, which for me and Adam, was English, was fine. I introduced Adam as my friend who had just moved from Texas and was scoping out schools to see which he'll be transferring to. The lie seemed to work for my teacher, and she even let me and him sit together in the back. Nothing went wrong there, except for one time when Adam tried whispering to me and he got caught. He almost set the teacher on fire with his laser vision, but I calmed him down by telling him to draw a picture of something. So now, I have a folding piece of paper with a pencil sketched kitten holding a flower and eating a pizza in my pocket.

Now, with first period over, I had three more periods until we met up with Leo and Adam's siblings. I can only imagine what Leo is dealing with. Bree is way too over excited and Chase has his sensitive hearing, so I can't see how he is getting through the day.

Adam and I walked out of English, with a giant smile on his face. "I think she likes me." He told me. I shook my head, my own small smile on my face.

"Hey, Fernandez!" I heard a voice that was familiar, yet alarming at the same time, call me out. I turned around to face my one true enemy; the football team. Led by their infamous leader, Trent. He stomped up to me, with two of football jerks following him. I crossed my arms, looking unamused, "Yes, Trent?" I spoke, my face calm. On the inside I was scared out of my mind, but on the outside, I needed to stay collected.

He approached me, his face getting into mine, "You know, I don't appreciate you skipping out on Friday." He told me, growling actually.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry if me being out of school affected your schedule." I snapped back, sarcastically.

Trent smirked, "Ooh, kitty's got some claws today." He teased, before cracking his knuckles. I looked to Adam, and he still had his dumb smile on his face, which I could understand. He didn't understand the situation, and I didn't really either. It was better if he didn't anyway.

I held my hand out, pushing his face back, "Sorry, can't today. I've got some business to take care of." I told him, grabbing Adam's arm and tried pulling him away. Trent wasn't having it, as he grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and yanked me off the ground, against the lockers. He looked really satisfied with himself, before looking to Adam.

"This your new boyfriend, faggot?" He asked, finally using his nickname for me. That had to be a record for the longest it's taken him to use that word in a sentence regarding me.

Adam finally changed his facial expression from happy and dumb, to upset and confused. "Blake, what's this guy talking about? Are you friends?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, while Trent chuckled, "Yeah, we're best buds, aren't we?" He asked, shoving me harder against the lockers. I grunted, but I didn't struggle. This was an everyday thing for me, so I was used to it, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less. I felt my lungs start to scream at me, since Trent had his hands near my throat, blocking my breathing.

Adam seemed to realize this, "It doesn't seem like it. You're hurting him." He expressed his concern. Trent scoffed, "No we're not. He likes this, don't you, fag?" He asked, pulling me away from the lockers and slamming me back again.

This made Adam a bit angrier, which scared me for Trent. I knew what he was capable if angered slightly. I saw how he handled Bree taking his Ipod, which was just a small little annoyance. If Trent made an enemy out of Adam, I felt bad for the jock. "Let him go." He growled at Trent, stepping forward.

Trent looked amused, "Wow, you've got him trained and everything? Does he do tricks too?" He asked, his two bodyguards chuckling at his joke. Adam wasn't laughing, as he grabbed Trent by his arm and flipped him in a circle, making him do a flip and letting go of me. He landed on his back, and Adam brushed off his hands. "I said let him go." He stated, before looking to me. "You okay, Blake?" He asked.

I nodded, breathing in a few heavy breaths. I don't know how teachers never catch him doing these things. Actually, now that I think about it, they could catch him, but Principal Perry probably lets him slide. I coughed a bit, before looking at Trent. He was already standing up, but he looked a little scared. "Uh, I'll let this slide today, but tomorrow Fernandez, you're dead." He warned, before him and his cronies ran off.

Adam looked pleased with himself, and everyone who saw the scene looked shocked. It wasn't that no one has ever stood up to Trent. It was that no did it and didn't get humiliated afterwards. Adam was the first.

He got down on one knee to see me at eye level, since I was doubled over. "You sure you're okay?" He asked.

I nodded, standing up straight, "Ahem." I coughed, "Yeah, I'm good. Happens pretty much everyday. I'm used to it." I told him.

He didn't seem to like that answer. "What did he mean when he asked if I was your boyfriend?" He asked.

I sighed, knowing that this topic was going to come up eventually with the three of them. I knew Leo already knew, along with his mother and Davenport, but they were now family. Well, Davenport was, Leo and Tasha are just really close friends. "Adam, I'll tell you later, when we're with the others." I told him, wanting to push this conversation as far away as possible.

He nodded, "Okay then." The late bell for second period sounded out, and I sighed. Adam looked excited again, "Ooh boy, another class!" He announced, jumping a bit. All of the past ten minutes vanished out of my head as I smiled at the excitement of my new friend. Maybe having these bionic siblings aren't such a bad thing?

**\- 5th Period -**

Thankfully, the rest of the day so far, didn't have any snares. Adam was introduced to all my classes as my friend, and no one paid us any mind. Well, except for Trent, who was in my third period class, but Adam sent him a deadly glare that even without the heat vision should've done damage.

Now, it was 5th period, or as I like to call it, P.E. class. I have never been so thankful to see Leo's face in a gymnasium ever. We met up outside of the gym, with Leo talking to the coach, saying that they needed three extra sets of gym clothes for Adam, Chase and Bree. While we waited for them to change, since we had our gym clothes on under our regular clothes, Leo and I talked.

"So, how was your day with Brainiac and Ms. Speedy?" I asked him.

He sighed, "It's like babysitting two kids who had way too much sugar and then give them more." He held his head. "What about you? I heard that Adam and Trent met."

I sighed, "Yeah, it was the usual meeting with me and Trent. Adam didn't understand why he attacked me, but I'm gonna have to tell him soon. He's been bugging me about it since it happened." I explained. Leo nodded in understanding, placing a hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. I understood what he was trying to do without him saying it.

"Whatchu guys talking about here?" I heard Bree's voice sound out from behind me. I turned around suddenly, looking at her. She had her arms crossed, and she had a smile on her face, like she was posing in her new outfit.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just what would happen if Davenport found out we brought you here." I lied.

She nodded, "Well, don't worry about that. He won't find out." She assured, before Chase and Adam came out of the locker room. They walked up to us, with Chase adjusting his shorts. "They could've given me a size larger than this." He grunted, before sitting down at the bleachers. I chuckled, seeing that Chase was having just the same kind of day I was.

Adam sat next to his brother, while Bree, Leo and I remained standing up. It was just a comfortable silence between the five of us, until Adam spoke again. "So, Blake, you said you'd tell me about Trent now, right?" He asked, looking hopeful. I groaned, while Leo just shook his head. Adam's siblings looked confused, which I was thankful for.

"Adam, gym class is not the place to talk about this." I said, crossing my arms. He looked down to the ground dejectedly. I sighed, "When we get home, I might tell you, okay?" I asked, trying to rationalize with him. He nodded, still looking a bit sad, before class officially started.

Before we knew it, everyone had a basketball and they were shooting or dribbling, except for the five of us. I had no hand to eye coordination, so I was horrible at any sport using your hands. Soccer was easy and I was good at it. Leo was just way to scrawny and awkward to get good at any type of sport. "I hate gym class." He muttered, with us barely hearing him.

Adam sighed, "Why?" He asked, sounding annoyed and confused.

Leo grabbed a ball and tried to bounce it, but it hit the ground at an angle and bounced into his face. He caught it, slamming it to the ground, only for it to hit his foot. "Gah!" He cried, hopping back over to the bleachers. "That's why."

Chase shrugged, "So what, you're not good at basketball. Chess club is where all the action is." He bragged.

I just shook my head, "Ehh!" I buzzed, "Wrong answer." I told him, giving him a thumbs down. Bree laughed, before catching an oncoming ball.

She spun around sporadically, "What do I do?" She asked, getting flustered. I shrugged, "Toss it."

Bree listened, throwing it randomly. It hit some poor sap in the face, with Bree cringing. Leo glared at me, before turning to Bree, "Try throwing it to someone who's looking next time." He advised. Bree nodded, before running, at a normal speed, to the fallen boy. Leo gave me his look, "Toss it? Really?"

I shrugged, "She asked me what to do, and I told her. What she did with that was her fault." I defended myself.

Leo sighed, grabbing a ball, just holding it in his hands. He started walking onto the court, with us following, since we apparently didn't have anything better to do. "Just once I'd like to show these fools up, and go all NBA in their faces." He lamented. I shook my head, having heard Leo say this multiple times before.

Chase looked confused, "Then why don't you?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Look at him." I told them, "There's more meat on a dog bone." I teased, nudging Leo with my elbow. He proved my point by stumbling a bit, just from the light nudge my elbow provided.

Adam gave me a look, "True, but, now, he has us to help him." He replied. I watched as Adam guided Leo in front of him. He grabbed him by the bag of his shorts, which gave him some twisted version of a wedgie, and spun, throwing Leo towards the hoop. Leo screamed, while I watched in awe as Leo did a flying slam dunk, falling to the ground soon after.

I gave Adam a crazed look. "You could've killed him!" I whisper shouted as the class applauded Leo.

He smirked, "But I didn't." He defended, crossing his arms with a smug look. I sighed, really starting to take back my thought on keeping these three around. Bree, once again, proved to be too flighty. Chase was just way too much of a know it all and a cynic. And Adam was way to pushy. I think the only good thing he's done is gotten me away from Trent, but for only today. I wish I didn't find that elevator with Leo. Maybe this wouldn't have happened then. Why couldn't they still be alive?

**-End Of the Day-**

I groaned, looking around the gym from behind this mask. Principal Perry decided to punish me for Adam's little outburst in the hallway with Trent this morning. So, what she did was stick me in this stupid Dewy Dingo mascot costume for the pep rally. I hated it, and I didn't want anything to do with this stupid event. I'd rather be focused on sneaking Bree, Adam and Chase back into the lab.

Looking around the gym again, I saw Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase standing by the entrance. I smirked from behind the dog mask. I guess while I was in this thing I could have a little fun. I walked over to Adam, waving at him. He waved back, grinning. I then noticed he had a piece of meat in his hand, so I decided to try and grab it. Though, since he was taller than me, it was rather difficult. He giggled every time my hands touched him, "Aww! Look, the doggie likes me!" He announced, looking like he was the happiest person in the world.

I then ran my hand all the way up his head and tried jumping on him. He started getting annoyed, "Okay doggie, that's enough!" He warned, but I didn't listen. I just kept poking and trying to wrestle with Adam. Hey, it was just a small revenge prank to pay him back for this suit. I could've dealt with Trent a lot better if Adam wasn't there. "I said that's enough!" He growled.

I then started pulling him away from the group. I grabbed him around his arms and dragged him towards the doors after that. "Hey! I'm warning you doggie, you're messing with the wrong guy!" He yelled as we burst into the hallway. I almost laughed as I let him go. He tried running back into the gym, but I pounced and landed on his leg and held on. He growled as he pulled me across the gym. "It's my salisbury steak!" He announced, like I wanted his meat.

I stood up and started to dance around him, about ready to reveal who I was. I put my hands on the head, ready to pull the head off. I did, but I held up to my face when I saw Adam shoot a laser at me with his eyes. The head caught on fire, and my hands were burnt slightly. I yelped, dropping the head and backing away from Adam. He looked guilty, but I turned away. I walked right into the cheerleaders doing their routine. I interrupted just as they threw a girl into the air. Bree ran over to catch her, but missed, and I fell to the ground, tripping over my feet.

I pulled the gloves off my hands and saw that they were red. I glared up at Adam, who had ran as fast as he could to me. He offered to help me up, which, if it were in a different situation, I would've said no, but I was scared. Adam nearly lit me on fire. That is a scary thought, that I nearly was killed by some freakish laser beam. "You okay?" He asked, quietly.

I nodded, still stunned to really feel the stinging that was coursing through my hands. He led me over to Leo, Chase and Bree, while the fire alarm went off. Everyone rushed out of the gym, but looking at the entrance to the gym, I saw that we were in trouble. Davenport and Tasha were standing there. All of us gave them a guilty smile and a nervous wave.

"So, how was school?!" Davenport asked, sarcastic, angry, and worried all at the same time. Chase and Bree gave a thumbs up and a grin, while Leo looked away. Adam held my shoulder and I rubbed my hands, since I now got over the initial shock and now was wincing at the pain. "GET IN THE HELICOPTER!" Davenport shouted.

We all ran out of the gymnasium, scared out of our minds. I've never seen Davenport this angry. We were sure getting a lecture when we got home.

**xXxXx Adam's PoV xXxXx**

Sitting in the living room, I held a pillow like I would my teddy bear in the lab. Hey, don't judge, Mr. Cuddles is a fierce warrior and fights evil while I sleep. So hah! Anyway, I was scared, guilty and little giddy. Today was so fun! Blake and Leo brought us to school, which was the coolest building. All the teachers were nice to me, and I think I made a friend with that Trent guy. That game we played were we attack each other was fun, but I won. But then there was the pep rally. I burnt Blake after getting angry and not stopping myself to calm down. He's hurt because of me. I just hope he can forgive me. Him and Leo are the first people we actually have seen besides Davenport and the movies that Bree finds online. I don't want to lose a friend a day after meeting them.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Mr. Davenport scolded, walking around the couch to face all of us. Leo, Chase, Bree and I were on the couch, while Tasha was tending to Blake's hands. She had wrapped them in bandages so that they were completely covered except for his fingers. My stomach dropped, feeling so horrible. That was my fault. "I had to write a check to that school for thirty grand to make this go away." He told us.

Leo looked astounded, "For thirty grand, I'll go away!" He stated.

I normally would've snickered, but I was focused more on Davenport and Blake's hands. Bree spoke from next to me. "We're sorry! We just wanted to be normal for a day." She explained. I nodded, not looking away from my sort of adopted dad. If he created me, does that make him my dad?

Tasha spoke from where she sat by Blake, "Oh come on Donald, they're just kids." She defended us. She stood up, walking in front of Davenport. "When I was their age me and Fiona Mickelgem snuck out and we crashed this…" She stopped when she saw the look her husband was giving her. "Right, not helping." She walked over and sat by Bree.

Davenport continued his rant, "Look, I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad!" He told us. I grabbed my chest, kind of hurt.

"Well, there goes that dream." I found myself saying.

Leo spoke up, "Look, I know you're mad Big D, but these guys performed the impossible." He started, "They made me popular. I got game!" He announced.

Chase spoke up, standing up from his spot on the couch, "And I cused male pattern baldness with a biology rat." He bragged. Aww, what a poor mouse.

Bree also spoke up, "And I was invited to my first party." She turned to Tasha, "By a boy!" She squealed. Tasha also looked excited, "How exciting! We've gotta get your clothes, and shoes and we'll even do…" She started, brushing her hands through my sisters hair, before looking to Davenport. He was even more furious than before. She sat down, "Again, with the not helping."

Blake stood up from his spot and spoke for the first time since the last time I saw him. "Look, Leo, I get it. These guys are cool, and yeah they are, but they aren't exactly safe are they?" He asked Davenport. When he got a head shake in agreement, he continued, "I mean, Chase is a super genius, which is cool and all, but in high school, he's bound to cause trouble, especially with the bell and his super hearing."

Chase looked down in disappointment. I felt sort of betrayed by Blake, but I could understand where he was coming from. He continued, "And Bree, I think the super speed is wicked, but you aren't stable. You are all over the place and you nearly caused a girl to need a full body cast."

He then faced me, "And Adam, while I appreciate what you did with Trent, I can't forget that you almost fried me with your eyes." He held his hands up, "I don't know how long I'll need these, but I don't think you guys are at all ready for the real world yet." He explained. I looked down, sad. Blake was on the money with his explanation, but I wish he wasn't.

Davenport spoke up, "Leo, I think it would be best if you were banned from the lab." Leo looked like he was about to protest, but Davenport spoke again before he got the chance, "And you three are to have no contact with the outside world. No talking, no texting, no nothing." He stated.

I grinned, wanting to see if humor would lessen our punishment, "What about the lost art of pantomime?" I asked, pretending to be trapped in an invisible box.

He didn't look amused, "Go to your tubes!" He shouted. I quickly ran out of the room, but I stuck back, along with Bree and Chase to hear what else was gonna happen. I heard Davenport speak, "Blake, I know you may not want to, but I think you need to make sure they stay in the lab. I'm trusting you with this." He told the boy. Well, at least we'd be able to see one of our friends. That had to be some sort of bonus, right?

\- A Few Hours Later -

The four of us, being Blake, Bree, Chase and I sat in the lab bored. Bree was on top of a table, Chase leaning against the same table and I was in a chair nearby. Blake was leaning against the far wall, listening to his Ipod, which just brought up memories of yesterday, how we met both him and Leo.

I was thinking about him being in the dog and how I burnt him. "So, do all fuzzy animals have people in them or is it just the dingoes?" I asked. It was an honest question, since it was my first dingo, so I didn't know.

Chase walked over to me, "If Mr. Davenport is such a great scientist, then how come I'm not a little stronger and you're not A LOT smarter?" He asked, insulting me. I just smiled at him.

"I don't know, but does this hurt?" I asked, before punching him in the shoulder, making him double over in pain. I smirked, and I heard a slight snicker from the far wall, so Blake must've thought it was funny. Bree didn't show any reaction, just more depressing sighs.

"Now I'm never gonna have a boyfriend. Guess I'll keep fake kissing that wall!" She announced, angrily. Me and Chase gave her judgemental looks, when she glared at us, "Oh we've all done it!" She countered. I shrugged, since I knew I didn't but I couldn't speak for Chase, and I decided to cheer my sister up.

"There's always Blake." I mentioned.

Blake looked up from his Ipod, finally paying attention to us, "What about Blake?" He asked, saying his name.

I grinned, "You can date Bree, that way, she doesn't have to kiss that wall and you could say Bree is your girlfriend. Trent could tease you about her like he did about me." I smiled, thinking I was a genius.

Blake glared, "Two things, one, I only just met you guys yesterday, and two, I don't date girls." He then slapped his hand over his mouth, like he said something he shouldn't have. I raised an eyebrow, while Bree and Chase snickered. It wasn't a mean snicker, just a friendly laugh when somethings funny snicker.

I didn't see what was so funny, and I was confused. "What do you mean, you don't date girls? Do you already have a girlfriend?" I asked.

Chase interrupted, "No you idiot, it just means that girls aren't what Blake is interested in." He told me, like he fully understood. He probably did, since he was the smartest. He always got things way quicker than me or Bree. Especially me.

I looked at Blake, who seemed relieved about something, but I was still confused, "I don't get it."

Bree hit my shoulder, "He likes guys, dimwit!" She exclaimed, before she looked shocked and then happy. "Oh my gosh! I can have a gay friend!" She squealed, jumping off the table and using her bionic speed to tackle Blake. "It's just like the movies!" She screamed, bouncing while holding onto him.

Blake pushed her away, "Wait, you guys, know already?"

Bree and Chase nodded, "Yeah, Leo told us today. He said that we should watch ourselves around Trent when you're around because he torments you about being gay." Chase explained. Oohhhh! Now I get it!

"You like guys, so Trent makes fun of you, because…." I tried to put the pieces together, still not understanding. Stupid brain and your stupid stupidness!

Blake sighed, "He made fun of me today because he thought I was dating you and him, along with a lot of other people, don't like the fact that I'm more into guys than girls." He explained.

I nodded, "Oh! I get it!" I exclaimed, finally seeing the light, "Cool. So that means that Trent must like you, right?" I asked.

All of my siblings and Blake slapped their foreheads, before the doors to the lab opened, with Leo walking in. Blake nodded at him, before walking over to his friend. We all looked confused again, and Chase was who spoke first, "Leo, what are you doing? You aren't allowed down here." He exclaimed.

Blake spoke up, "I told him to come down." He defended. "I feel horrible about what I said to you guys. Sure, you guys made mistakes, but we all do. I mean, I don't shoot people with eye lasers and I can't run super fast, but I do make huge mistakes." He explained, looking at his hands nervously. I looked to the ground when he mentioned shooting people, as I'm sure he was talking about me. "And my biggest mistake was making it seem like we weren't friends." He finished.

The three of us smiled, happy at what he was saying. Leo continued, "So, as a thank you and an apology, we both got a surprise for you." He teased, with us sitting at the edge of our seats. "You know that party everyone at school is talking about?" He asked, with a very confident smile on his face.

We all nodded, and Blake gestured for us to come towards him. It was nice to see him smile at us again, even though it was only like four hours.

**xXxXx Blake's PoV xXxXx**

I sat on the stairs, watching everyone having a blast at the party Leo brought to the living room. It was actually entertaining watching the bio teens try to dance. Chase and Bree weren't that bad, controlling their bodies at least, but Adam was going nuts. I think he had way too much sugar.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard from next to me. I looked over, and I watched as Bree sat down. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She gave me a look, which I had to sigh at, "I'm just not good with parties. Especially since their are people I don't even like here." I explained, telling her a slight lie.

Bree nudged me with her shoulder, "Come on, they can't be that bad."

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone here has punched me at least once because I am gay." I then held my head with my hands, "I don't know why you three are so fine with it." I told her.

She laughed a bit, "Because, you're our friend. Plus, we're bio teens, so we have no room to judge." She joked. I smiled a bit at that, before hearing the door to the front door open. I looked over and my face drained of all it's color. Standing there was Davenport and Tasha, who weren't supposed to be back for at least another two hours.

I stood up, ready to explain, using some crazy lie, but Davenport yelled for everyone to get out. Bree grabbed me and dragged me to Leo and her brothers. When everyone was out of the house, Davenport and Tasha gave us stern looks. "You three have really done it this time." He told the three teens.

I stepped forward, "Don't blame them, please." I pleaded. "I called the party here." I lied, hoping to lessen their punishment. I got a look of shock from everyone. "I wanted them to have one last night of freedom, before they're locked up in their display cases." I muttered, looking down. "I'll clean everything up, but don't pin this on Bree, Chase or Adam. Not even Leo."

Davenport rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter, the fun's over. As of tomorrow, you three are going to be relocated permanently."

All of us looked at him with shocked looks. "What?!" We all asked at the same time.

"What part of no contact with the outside world did you not understand?" He asked, like a really aggressive father.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked.

"To a remote facility where you can complete your training." He responded.

I walked up to him, "Enough with the stupid training! Sure they have powers that help out people, but they are human first! You can't treat them like hamsters! They are people, who have needs! They aren't pieces of mail ready to shipped out when needed!" I yelled at him. His face got really red, looking angry, but I didn't care. I had finally put my heart out for these guys, so there was no way I was going to have them be shipped off. Tasha placed a hand on my shoulder, pulling me around to face her.

"Easy there Blake." She warned. I pulled out of her grasp, glaring at Davenport, "If you send them off, I'm leaving with them. I can't believe my father was friends with a creep like you!" I shouted, stomping up the stairs, slamming my door shut. I jumped on my bed and just screamed into my pillow. The closest thing I had to friends were going to be leaving and it was all my fault.

**xXxXx No One's PoV xXxXx**

Bree sighed from outside her chamber. She had a regular black shirt on with the Davenport logo on it, fixing her hair. "I can't believe this is our last night in the lab." She stated.

Chase nodded, "Yeah. I think Leo and Blake are really gonna miss us." He continued.

Adam, walking into his tube, agreed. "Yeah." He then looked down to his feet. Leo was curled around his leg, with Blake leaning his back against the outside of the tube. They both were sleeping. "Do you think Blake would really go with us?" Adam asked his siblings.

Bree shook her head, "Davenport wouldn't let him." She told him.

Chase sighed, "This isn't fair." He stated, before going into his tube as well. Adam looked down at the two sleeping kids, before looking to his brother and sister. "Should I wake them up?" He asked.

Chase shook his head, "Nah, let them sleep." He suggested, closing the door to his tube. Bree and Adam did the same, with the latter being extra careful not to disturb either of the sleeping teens by his feet. He then placed his black light goggles on his head, getting ready for his own sleep to come. He was sure that instead of his usual dreams of happiness and good things, he'd have nightmares about his life without his two newest best friends.

* * *

**So, What do you think? Tell me in a review. Do you like Blake? Or is he too generic? I don't know really, so I need someone to tell me. Also, I couldn't come up with a title, so I just threw something on it, so if anyone has a creative title, could you please provide me with it, thanks!**

**Enjoy, and love Adam, Bree and Chase, especially Adam. Ahh, Spencer Boldman, you beautiful creature...**


	2. Crash, Chop and Burn Pt 2

**Hello again! I thought I'd just get the second chapter out, since it is a two part episode. And I also wanted to quickly say that I forgot about the disclaimer, which is kind of important.**

**So, I don't know Lab Rats, which would explain why I'm writing my version of it. Why does life suck for me?**

* * *

**xXxXx Blake's Pov xXxXx**

The next morning, we were all in the lab. I was sitting near Adam, who was in a chair, eating some cheese crackers. Bree was sitting on her usual table next to Bree, while Chase was running around carrying a box, putting random things in it. I paid no attention to him, as my attention was on my hands. The bandages were off today, and my hands were just red and a little flaky, but otherwise, they weren't hurting, something that Adam was thankful for. I wasn't angry or scared of him, since I knew it was an accident, and it was my fault if you thought about it. I angered him to the point of him shooting me with a laser.

"You okay there Blake?" Said bionic teen asked, looking over at me while picking through his little bowl of snacks.

I nodded, "Yeah, just thinking." I told him. To think, I'd never be able to see his goofy face again. That's the weirdest thought ever. I've never thought I'd miss someone's face.

Adam seemed to buy it, but then again, he wasn't the type of person to notice if someone is lying through their teeth. Leo spoke up after he yawned, "What are you doing?" He asked Chase, tiredly. I could understand, since we did fall asleep in the lab last night after sneaking down. I'm glad Davenport didn't catch us.

Chase gave Leo a serious look, "If we're being taken to some remote location, then all of the office supplies are coming too." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, smiling a bit, "Yeah, that's right Chase. Stick it to the man!" I supported, sarcastically. He didn't seem to catch my sarcasm, as he continued his task with a smile. It was sort of pathetic, but I didn't want to legitly crush his spirits. Davenport has done that enough in the past 24 hours.

"We just got our first taste of normal life." Bree stated, from her spot on the table. "I was this close to getting a curfew which I was totally gonna break!" She told Leo, who looked sad, even though her point wasn't really a strong one.

Adam shouted out, scaring me a bit, "Ooh! Maybe when we get to wherever we're going, we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named Bobo who will take us on adventures and teach us how to love." He threw out, looking very satisfied with himself. I chuckled at his positivity, and I couldn't help but think that Adam would follow that monkey all around the world, given the opportunity.

Chase scoffed, "Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you and snack on your fingers." he suggested. Adam stood up, looking rather ticked.

He pointed at his brother, "Hey! I make the monkey fantasies around here!" he announced, like it was his title. He was ready to fight for it too, it seemed.

"Well, kids, I hope you've enjoyed your stay at 'Casa Davenport.' I know I haven't." Eddy appeared out of nowhere on all of the computer screens, making me groan. Just one day, I ask. One day free from this computer program from hell! "Sayonara!" He blared, before laughing.

Bree sighed, "Eddy, I know we've never been the best of friends, but we're gonna miss you." She stated, sounding actually sincere. I hope she was glitching, because I know she didn't mean that.

Eddy cooed, "Aww, really?"

"No!" "We hate you!" "You're evil!" Adam, Bree and Chase said respectively. I laughed, "Sorry Eddy, you've yet to get on their good side, or mine as well." I told him. He rolled his virtual eyes, "Haha, very funny."

Leo turned to the face, "Where is this 'training facility' anyway?" He asked, using his hand quotes.

Eddy spoke up, "Facility X? Oh it's all the rage." He said, transforming his screen into a picture of a rather tropical island. It looked actually very pleasant, surprisingly. We all made sounds of approval, before Eddy spoke up again, "Whoops, that's my screensaver." He announced, before the island went away and was replaced with a snowy camp with government looking equipment.

Chase looked horrified, "Forget about office supplies! We should be looking for wood." He announced. Leo jumped off the table, looking depressed. I walked over to him.

"Man, I wish we didn't throw that party." Leo said, looking at me. I nodded, "Yeah, I can't help but feel that this is all our fault." I chipped in.

Adam placed a hand on my shoulder, "Oh that's because it was all your fault." He stated, sounding like that should've made me feel better. I raised an eyebrow, "If this is you trying to be helpful, I'd hate to see how you are when you are trying to make things worse." I told him.

Bree hit her brother's arm. "Adam!" She warned, "They were only trying to help us."

He looked defensive, "Yeah, but they ended up doing the opposite, which is not helping us. The not makes it the opposite." He stated, looking smug that he said something smart, or at least smart in his mind. He then went from smug to depressed, "I'm just so bummed. This is the only place we've ever known." He stated.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, just think of all the memories we've shared here." He told his siblings, before all three of them looked off into the distance. I exchanged a look with Leo, who shrugged. I nudged Adam, "Guys, we can't see your flashbacks." I told them.

Leo looked determined, "I can't let Davenport send you guys away." He stated. I sighed, walking to him. "It's no use Leo. When he makes up his mind about something, it's next to impossible to change it." I told him.

He grinned, "Let me talk to him, then. No one can say no to this million dollar smile." He told us, grinning that exact smile. "Be back in a few." he stated, before walking off.

I faced the bio siblings, "So, what now?"

Bree sped over to me, "Well, I was thinking, before I go, I can have one last talk with my new best friend." She stated, hopefully. Chase looked at his sister, offended, "Hey! I wanted to talk with Blake!"

Adam shrugged, "I've talked with Blake a lot. He's actually sort of boring." He told them, before looking to me and winking. "Forward psychic!" He whispered.

I chuckled, "You mean reverse psychology, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's it!" He pointed at me.

I sighed, "Okay, how about we wait until Leo gets back and we can all talk together?" I suggested. They all seemed to agree on that, and before we knew it, Leo came walking back into the lab. We all gave him looks of anticipation before he spoke.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's gonna think about it." He stated with a confident grin.

The three bio teens got a bit excited, but I knew that it was just false hope. Davenport was stubborn, and it would take a lot more than just Leo pestering him to change his mind. Something huge would have to happen, like an alien abduction or a massive disaster that they could only stop. It wouldn't be happening any time soon.

**\- An Hour Later -**

I sat in the living room, watching as Davenport prepped something from behind a large curtain. I wanted to ask what it was, but I wasn't on speaking terms with my second father at the moment. He ticked me off to the extent where I started to really consider going with Bree, Adam and Chase. But then, Leo would be all alone, and I can't let that happen. I'd rather us be sad together than have him be alone and me be with our new friends.

I had to leave the lab so that they could pack their final things, which made it hurt a little more. I really didn't want them to leave. It wasn't even their fault that things got out of control. It was mine. I caused Adam to burn me, which made me interrupt the cheerleaders and making Bree miss catching one. I then decided to have Leo use his new status to have the party at our house. I should be sent away, not them.

Leo and Tasha walked in, and Davenport spoke with a smile, "Good morning happy family!" He greeted. I walked over to them, crossing my arms with an unamused look on my face.

Tasha looked nervous, seeing the curtain. "What is that?"

Leo gave his mother a depressed look, "Whatever it is, don't get too attached." He stated, before glaring at Davenport. I also sent my own glare at him, wishing that I could have Adam's heat vision. I've never been so mad in my entire life. He looked like he was about to say something, but I beat him to it. "Don't tell us that you know how we feel, because you don't." I spat at him.

He looked hurt, but it served him right. All these years of him being there for me, getting me things that only brains and money could buy, he finally has something I actually want, and he is shipping them off. Yeah, I was angry.

"Blake, you don't have to be angry. I laser scanned their features on to these biosynthetic robots and I programmed them with their core personality traits." He stated, pulling the curtain down, revealing replicas of our friends. They looked blank faced, with no emotion at all. They just stood still, looking just like cold machines. This was his big idea to get me to forgive him? Uh uh, ain't happening. He looked so proud too, like it would've worked.

Leo had the bright idea to knock on Robo-Adam's arm, who then flicked him in the head. When he knocked though, there was an echo from the metal under the fake skin. Davenport smiled, "What do you think?"

Leo gave him a glare, "I think the excitement of having a billionaire dad just wore off." He stated, walking to my side. I still hadn't said anything, and I wasn't planning on it. Until he saw that this was affecting me in a negative way, I wouldn't say anything more. Luckily, I didn't have to, as the real Adam, Bree and Chase came out, looking at their clones with exciting eyes.

Bree actually looked offended, "What are those?" She asked.

I turned to my friends, smiling a really fake smile, "Oh, Dr. Frankenbrain here is trying to replace you with creepy robots." I stated, before glaring back at Davenport. He sighed, pressing a button on his watch.

Robo-Adam's head tilted to the side a bit as he spoke in a monotone voice, "Good morning. The time is 11:22 and the temperature is currently 68 degrees." He stated, moving his head to the side constantly. Like I said, creepy robots.

Adam approached his copy with skeptical eyes, before looking to Davenport, "You made a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature?" He asked, like he couldn't believe it.

Davenport nodded, looking really happy and proud. Adam's attitude changed completely at this, "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" He announced, hoping to get a high five from his robot. No such luck. Oh Adam and your adorable, simple mind. Wait, adorable? Yeah, it was sort of adorable, like a puppy.

Bree then approached her copy, scanning it with accusatory eyes. "Does my nose really look like that?" She asked.

Her robot replied, "No, yours has a faint mustache underneath." Okay, that was a little funny, and I found myself snickering a bit. Though I stopped once Davenport looked at me. Uh uh, you aren't catching me.

Chase's robot started speaking on it's own, "Hey everyone, I'm Chase." He introduced, sort of sounding like the real thing. "Let's do m-m…" Davenport hit his back, "Math." He finished.

That had me laughing louder, something I couldn't control. Adam even found himself leaning on me for support. Chase announced his disagreements, "That is so not funny."

Adam got off of me, "Ooh you're right! It's fu-fu-fu…" I hit his arm. "Funny!" We all cracked up again, laughing at Chase's expense.

The doorbell rang, interrupting our joke. Davenport went to answer it and there was a serious man in a suit, wearing sunglasses. He looked like a secret agent or something. "Hey Fitz, how's it going?" He asked, not getting a response from the man. "How's life? How's Trix? Alrighty then." He stated, not getting an answer from the man at all. He turned to Tasha, who was right behind him, "You should've seen him at the Christmas party. He's a karaoke master." He stated.

Bree spoke up from where she was next to me, "I guess this is it." She stated, "Thanks for everything you two." She told us. I felt the tears in my eyes starting to well up from behind my eyes.

Chase continued, "Yeah, you're the best friends we've ever had." He stated.

Adam ruined the touching moment, "No, they're the only friends we've ever had." He corrected. I just laughed, grabbing his arm and Bree's.

"Come here you guys." I demanded, pulling them all, including Leo, into a huge hug. I didn't want to cry, but I was sure that as soon as the door closed behind them, the waterfall would appear. We separated, only for Tasha to come over, hugging the three of them. "Oh, remember to bundle up on your deadly missions." She advised.

Me and Leo just watched silently as the three of them broke apart from the hug and walked out the door, each waving to us sadly. Davenport stopped them at the door, "Hey, this is a good thing. Without any distractions, you might finish your training early." He stated. They nodded, but they weren't sure, I knew it.

They turned to face us one last time, waving. The three of us, being Tasha, Leo and I, waved back. Davenport then closed the door, turning to speak to us, before a loud and obnoxious voice blared through the whole house, "Whoo-hoo! They're gone!"

Davenport rolled his eyes, "Eddy!"

The computer corrected himself, "I mean, have a safe trip!" He sang, like he didn't actually care, which I'm sure he didn't. I glared at Davenport, "I hope you're happy now." I spat at him, before walking off towards the kitchen. Maybe some food will help me feel better. Not likely, but it wouldn't hurt to try. I noticed that Tasha and Leo weren't looking too thrilled either, so I guess the whole house was now against Davenport. Yay me!

**\- That Afternoon -**

Leo and I walked into the lab, hoping to find some reminder of our friends, but the only thing there was their robot selves. I was not a fan of the way Robo-Chase looked at me. It was like he wanted to eat my brain or something. "Hello, insert names here, would you like to engage in silly, happy, fun time?" Adam's robot asked.

I rolled my eyes, not amused in the slightest. Leo also looked disgusted, "Get lost. You can't replace my real friends." He told them. I nodded, "Yeah, we really loved those guys." I finished for him.

Robo-Chase walked over to us with clanking footsteps, "Don't be sad Mr. Leo and Mr. Blake. Friends come and go, but robots are forever!" He told us, like it was a good thing. He then grabbed his stomach and then let out a rather disturbing sound. "Dibbly-dibbly! That is my version of a laugh. Dibbly-dibbly!" He informed us.

They started to cram into my personal bubble, so I just snapped, "Would you tin heads get out of here?" I asked/demanded. Seriously, they were so annoying. I walked away from them, facing the original three's chamber tubes. Leo followed, and we started looking over the controls when Chase spoke again. "Sensing human hostility." He blared.

Bree's robot spoke, "Must exterminate!"

Adam's voice then sounded, "Robots attack."

I turned around really fast, scared out of my mind. Leo also did the same, but he was more confused than scared. "Yeah, go robots! Get em!" Eddys voice sounded out. I couldn't say anything as Bree and Chase attacked Leo while Adam's robot picked me up and I was sure he was about to throw me to the ground. "Destroy humans. Destroy humans." They all announced, like they were given orders to do this.

Leo and I let out terrified screams, with me trying to struggle out of Robo-Adam's arms and Leo being pushed and dragged around by Robo-Bree. "Guys! Guys!" I heard Bree's voice sound out. "It's us!" She said.

We both stopped struggling, with me looking into Adam's eyes from me being carried bridal style. I looked at him confused, "Eh?" I let out.

Chase nodded, "We told the driver that we forgot something and then we swapped the robots in our place." He explained, looking excited.

Adam, still holding me, looked to me and Leo, "You said you loved us!" He sang, making kissing noises at me. I rolled my eyes, not happy. I raised a hand and slapped him right across the face, the sound of skin against skin echoing all around the lab. He looked at me in shock, "OW!" He exclaimed, ready to hold his face in pain.

I grinned, "It is you guys!" I announced, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head in his shoulder. I felt bodies being pressed against me, so I was sure that the other three joined in on our hug. It lasted a good minute before they let go of us. I was ready to get up, but Adam was still holding me. "Uh, Adam, you can let me go now." I told him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, you're like a little baby like this." He made more kissing sounds. I held my hand up, "I'll slap you again." I threatened. He let go of me immediately, making me fall to the floor, but I landed on my feet. I dusted myself off with a rather red face, sort of embarrassed that they tricked me and Leo.

Speaking of, he spoke for the first time since this new revelation, "Wait, what about Davenport?"

Adam shrugged, "Oh we just have to act like dumb robots every single time he's around." He said, like it was so obvious.

Of course, Davenport had excellent timing, since he walked in right at that moment. Our friends went stiff and into their usual robot positions. "Hey you two." He said, smiling. We gave him a fake and guilty smile back. I couldn't be angry now, since my friends were still here, so I kinda had to be happy.

I waved, "Hey Big D! What's shaking?" I asked. Did I mention I'm horrible under pressure? No? Well I am.

Davenport looked very confused, "Uh, what are you doing buddy?" He asked me. I shrugged, "Just enjoying my time with my robotic, not really people, awesome friends." I told him, leaning on Chase's shoulder. He let out a small grunt of pain, to which I felt sort of sorry for. I did just elbow him right in the collarbone.

Leo continued our lie, "Ain't no party like a robot party cuz a robot party don't stop!" He sang, dancing to his little jingle. It actually was rather catchy for being right on the spot.

Davenport looked relieved, "See, I told you two that you'd like them." He stated, walking behind us.

I scoffed, "Like them? We love them!" I told him, getting off of Chase's shoulder. Adam of course, went to doing his kissing face again, mocking me. Leo put his hand to his neck, signalling him to knock it off. Davenport, luckily, didn't see it, as Adam went stiff just as he looked.

"You know the greatest thing about robots is?" He asked, with Leo looking very curious. Davenport had some stick in his hand, which confused me. "They are virtually indestructible." He answered his own question. "Watch this." He pressed a button on the stick and poked Adam with it. Surges of electricity zapped all the way around Adam's body, but he kept a straight face, not letting the pain get to him that much. I winced for him.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

Davenport laughed, "It's okay! He can't feel a thing." He then poked Adam again, making an even larger surge of energy go throughout Adam's body. He laughed, "They are so incredibly life like!" He announced, before going to electrocute Chase, who wasn't so good at hiding his human side. He looked like a cat having a seizure.

He went to shock Bree, but she smiled, "Don't even try it." She spoke, using her robot voice. I smirked. Good for her, using her robot disguise to her advantage.

Davenport grinned, "Ooh, you're a feisty robot, aren't you?" He teased, walking back over to me and Leo. He offered the stick to me, to which I grabbed it, not wanting to let the lie fall apart. I pressed the button and turned to Adam. I mouthed out sorry to him, which he winked at me, though Davenport didn't notice it. I quickly poked him with it and moved it away from him, not wanting to shock him that much for his third time.

I laughed nervously, watching him twitch. Leo grabbed the stick from me and pressed it to Davenport himself. He laughed, "You're right, that was fun!" He offered a smile to his friends, as Davenport groaned on the ground. Our friends all returned grateful smiles.

I helped Davenport off the ground, as he started to limp out of the lab. "I'm gonna go lie down." He stated, walking right out of the lab.

As soon as the doors closed, Adam, Bree and Chase went back to normal. I placed a hand on Adam's shoulder, "Sorry about that." I apologized.

He shrugged, "Eh, I've been through worse in training." He stated, shaking his head a bit, smiling.

Chase spoke up, "I can't believe you did that to Mr. Davenport." He told Leo. I couldn't help but agree, since Leo risked getting in serious trouble just now.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "He kind of deserved it, didn't he?" He asked. We all nodded, accepting this answer. Bree took the opportunity to pull me aside, hugging me. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck brought this on.

When she pulled away from me, I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I'm still happy to see you're still here, but what was that for?" I asked.

She smirked, "Well, I'm just in a hugging mood, and I needed a way to get you alone." She stated, looking rather devious. I was kind of scared, because while Adam was not the smartest and Chase was, Bree was a combination of both, so she could come up with anything.

"Why?" I asked, hesitation evident in my voice.

Bree giggled, "I saw that hug you gave Adam." She told me. I raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah, so did Chase and Leo, big deal."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, that wasn't no regular hug. That was a Jack and Rose hug, like he was going to disappear on you." She stated, winking at me. My face heated up at what she said, not from it being true, but because it was kind of embarrassing.

"Wha-? No, Bree! You are crazy!" I stated, flustered.

She smirked, "Then why are you blushing." She asked.

I crossed my arms, huffing. "I don't like Adam." I told her, my face still probably redder than ever. Bree shrugged, "Okay, keep telling yourself that. But I have eyes." She told me, before going over to her siblings and Leo.

I scoffed at what she said. Yeah, I hugged Adam with a death grip, but only because he was holding me and I didn't want to fall, but I also wanted to hug him. That didn't mean I liked him. It just meant I was happy that he wasn't gone, and he was the nearest at the time. If Bree were near me, or even Chase, I would've hugged them, but Adam was the one closest. Besides, I only knew them for about two days, so I couldn't form any type of feeling towards them yet. I mean, besides the love for a friend, but that's different. I wasn't crushing on Adam, that's for sure.

**\- The Next Morning -**

After yesterday's whole fiasco, we all had a sleepover in the lab, once again. For the first time I think ever in their lives, Adam, Bree and Chase slept outside of their tubes. Mostly due to the fact that Davenport disengaged them, so that they wouldn't work anymore, unless he turned them back on, which wasn't gonna be happening at all soon. But it was nice. We all hung out some more, still getting over the fact that we tricked Davenport into thinking they were actually robots. The only issue I think there was, were the constant smirks Bree would give me whenever Adam was around me. I didn't pay much attention to them, since I knew they were way off in theory.

But, now, it was time for school. Yesterday, Davenport and Tasha thought that it would've been best for us to take the day off, because it was an emotional day, but now we had to go back. But now, we were sure that we could bring them to school with us this time. There weren't going to be any pep rallies and dingo costumes this time, that's a definite.

Me and Leo raided the fridge, looking for a quick breakfast for our friends. We wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, so Tasha and Davenport don't catch us and make it so we can't bring the 'robots' to school. I pulled out a package of bread, "Okay, Adam, for breakfast, you get wheat bread with a side of sugar packets." I told him, handing the bag to him, along with the small paper packages. He grinned, "Yes, my favorite!" He cheered, making me chuckle. Such an innocent little mind for such a big guy.

Leo spoke up, "Bree, you get two old wings and a drumstick from The Chicken Shack." He handed her a box of leftovers. She seemed happy with it.

I saw Leo about ready to hand Chase over a banana peel, so I stopped him. I handed him another banana, "Here, have an actual banana." I told him, before looking to Leo, "You were going to have him eat a peel?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "You don't eat it! You just suck on it until the flavor is gone." He informed me, like he's done it before. I'm sure he has, since Leo was a pretty strange kid.

They were all about ready to dive into their 'breakfasts' when Tasha walked in, "Leo, Blake, good morning." She stated, grabbing a coffee mug out of a cabinet. I turned to our 'robots' to see them stiffen up just in time. I mentally sighed in relief, looking to Tasha, "Morning." I greeted.

Leo walked over to his mother, "Mom, look at you! In the kitchen!" He stated, since it was an obvious fact. "We are just having a healthy breakfast." He informed her. I leaned on the counter, eating my own apple, nodding.

Tasha laughed, amused, "Guys, you know they're robots." She said, "They don't eat." She then went into the refrigerator, facing away from our friends. I gave them the signal and they started stuffing their faces with the food we gave them. I then gave them the 'stop' signal when she turned around again. It was funny, since Chase had a look of a chipmunk, Bree was in mid bite and Adam had a piece of bread sticking out of his mouth.

"Tasha, we were thinking that today might be a good day to bring to school with us." I told her.

Bree broke character by shouting, "Yes!" When I gave her a look, along with Tasha and Leo, she froze up again, "I mean, bee-dee-beep. Bee-dee-beep." She made a bunch of robot sounds. I sighed in relief when Tasha seemed to buy it.

"You aren't taking robots to school." Tasha told us, sternly, placing a hand on her son's shoulder, "And besides, Leo, your teachers already think you're a little weird." She informed him.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"Because on your last report card it said 'We think Leo's a little weird!'" She told him. I chuckled, and I could've sworn the bio teens snickered a bit.

Leo looked dejected, "Mom!" He whined.

She wasn't having any of it, "Go to school!" She pointed to the door. We both sighed, giving in. She was technically the woman of the house now, so we kind of had to listen to her. We walked around to the other side of the counter. Our friends, still in their statue like forms, turned around in their seats. "You all stay out of trouble until we get back, okay?" Leo confirmed.

They each gave us slight nods as Tasha watched us with what I can only assume to be judgemental eyes. Hey, they aren't really robots, so if you knew the truth, you wouldn't judge, lady!

"Hug it out." I told them, and we all gave a really stiff group hug to each other. It was actually really awkward. I heard Bree whisper in my ear, "Adam." She sang.

I separated first, grabbing my bag off the couch, "Let's go Leo." I told him, not wanting to deal with it right now. Bree needed to drop the whole Adam thing or it's gonna be a long friendship.

**\- After School -**

Me and Leo ran into the house, excited and happy. The day we had was actually pretty good. I didn't run in with Trent today, and Leo still seemed to have some sort of reputation from Monday. Meeting up after last period, we decided to race home and the last one here had to get hit by Adam, which was a bet we didn't want to lose.

Tasha and Davenport were in the kitchen, so we ran over to them. We dropped our bags on the floor along the way. "Where are the robots?" I asked, out of breath.

Leo nodded, grinning, "We ran all the way here, and we weren't even being chased." He explained, as Davenport handed each of us a glass of water. We each took a long drink as Tasha spoke.

"Guys, the robots are gone. We just dropped them off at the recycling plant." She explained. Leo and I looked at each other, before spitting out the contents of our mouths all over the kitchen counter. "You what?!" We asked them at the same time.

Davenport nodded, "Yep, they're being melted down as we speak." He said, like it was a good thing. "Don't tell anybody, but they're probably toxic." He laughed nervously.

We both shook our heads, looking all panicky. "No! We have to go get them!" I cried. Leo nodded, "They're not robots, they're real!" He explained, bouncing off my sentence.

Tasha looked to her husband, "Okay, this is why I didn't want those things around." She told him, "They're delusional!" She whispered the last part.

"No!" We cried at the same time, "They really are Adam, Bree and Chase! You've got to believe us, there isn't much time!" Leo shouted. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, "Leo, stop!" She scolded.

Davenport walked around to talk to us. "Guys, when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends. There was LavaMan and Stretch Legstrong and Jojo Briggs and all his friends in the space canteen." He listed.

I rolled my eyes, "Those are all action figures!" I told him.

"More like fully posable pieces of my heart." He choked, looking like I kicked a puppy in front of him. I scoffed, watching him leave as Tasha followed him. I looked to Leo, "If they aren't going to help, then we have to go save them." I told him.

He nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

We ran out the door, running as fast as we could until we actually reached the recycling plant. Jeez, we were doing a lot of running today. You'd think we'd be in tiptop shape, right?

Reaching the building was easy, but getting to where Bree, Chase and Adam were was going to be difficult. "Leo, what do we do?" I asked, looking around.

He also studied our surroundings, before grinning, "Over there! Hide in that truck!" He suggested, running over to said truck. It was moving fast, so we had to be quick. Jumping in first, I turned and grabbed Leo, pulling him in. It was gross and smelly in the truck, but we didn't have to be in there long, as we soon were dumped, landing hard on a metal slab. I held my head, "Ooh, that didn't feel too good." I moaned.

I looked around, seeing that Leo and I were in some sort of chute. There was a crusher slamming down from the ceiling, another crusher that closed in like a wall with spikes, and then there was a tall wall of fire. And of course, luck would have it for us that Adam, Bree and Chase were already at the end of this weird gauntlet of death. They all gave us looks of disbelief, "Blake? Leo?" Adam called.

Leo looked angry, "No, it's Oprah and Queen Latifah! Get us out of here!" He shouted, sarcastically.

Just then, Davenport came out of the door behind the three teens, making me groan. As if we didn't have enough problems. "Mr. Davenport!" I heard Bree exclaim.

"Hello, we are robots!" I saw Adam pretend to be a robot once again, making me roll my eyes. "ADAM! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He looked to me, "Hey, he knows now! Thanks Blake!" He yelled back. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Yes, real mature, but hey, it was an impulse. Another impulse was flinching when hot steam was shot at us. I yelped, not yet recovering from my burns on my hands. The walls then started moving, pushing us towards the giant crusher, and lets just say that we, being Leo and I, didn't hesitate to try and push the wall back. It wasn't working, but hey, we gotta try something, right?

We hardly could pay attention to anything else, until it started raining trashbags and bionic teenagers. Yep, you read that right. Bree, Adam and Chase stood up from the pile of garbage, with Adam grinning, "That never will get old." He cried, excited.

"What are you two doing here?" Chase asked us.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh we just decided that life was too hard for us, so hey, let's take on a recycling plant obstacle course of mad destruction!" I told him, yelling as my sentence went on, so that by the time I finished, I was full blown screaming.

Leo corrected my sarcasm, "We came to save you."

Adam gushed, "Aww, thanks, but we're good." He said, smiling, "What sweet kids." he told his siblings. Uh, Adam, hello, I am a year younger than you and you also act like the biggest five year old I know, so don't be calling us kids.

Bree decided enough chit chat, "Come on, let's do this!" She announced.

Chase nodded, "Okay, Blake, Leo, hold on to Adam. We're gonna surround you and then we're all going to get through this together, okay?" He asked. We nodded, grabbing hold of each other Adam's arms. "Okay, in 3...2…" Chase started to countdown, but Leo interrupted.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked, walking to the side of the wall and pressing a large red button. All of a sudden, every single bit of machinery, including the wall, stopped moving.

Chase sighed, "That would be the off button."

Adam nodded, "Yeah!" He confirmed, turning to his brother and sister, "Oh, you guys didn't see that?" He asked.

I gritted my teeth together, "Can we get out of here please?" I asked, using the sickly sweet part of my voice to show that I was happy, but yet I was very annoyed at the moment. I don't like almost being a crushed pile of Blake.

They all agree and we ran towards Tasha and Davenport at the end of the now safe gauntlet, where we all were hugged and greeted with happiness, for about five seconds. Davenport the Dictator then ordered us to march straight home to the mansion, so the celebration lasted longer than I thought. Go team, I guess.

**\- An Hour Later -**

We walked into the house, groaning from the long walk. It seemed a lot shorter when you run. Eddy appeared, and he looked like he was ready to talk, but I walked over to his screen and slid my finger across it, "No." I stated, watching as he shut down. There was no way I was gonna deal with a virtual pain in the ass after the day I just had.

"I don't know what you kids were thinking, pulling a stunt like that." Davenport told us, starting his next lecture. "You could've seriously hurt yourselves."

Adam laughed, "Yeah, but you've got to admit that," He stopped mid sentence to change his voice, "My robot accent was dead on." He joked, moving his arms again like a robot. I sighed, happy that he remained the same Adam, even though he might've taken one too many garbage bags to the head.

"Can we bring him back to the recycling center?" Chase asked, or actually, it sounded more like pleading. Adam stuck his tongue out, moving his head side to side like he was dancing. It seemed like he wanted to go back, but there wasn't any way I would let that happen. Nope, no more garbage to that face.

Tasha turned to her son, "Leo, why didn't you tell us that Adam, Bree and Chase were still here?" She asked.

He sighed, "Because I was trying to protect my friends." He then turned to Davenport, walking right up to him, "And I'm still gonna protect them." He stated, with confidence. I stood up next to him, crossing my arms, glaring at him.

"This time I'm serious. I go if they go." I told him, being really honest. I'd sneak into one of their large travel bags if I had to. There was no way I'd let them go after all this, na-uh!

"It's go time little man!" Leo threatened, looking ready to start a fight. "It's not about the size of the dog that counts, it's the size of the fight in the dog. And there's a lot of fight in this little doggie!" He announced, starting bounce all over the room, holding his fists up. When he came towards me, I grabbed his shoulders, holding him down. "Easy there Rocky." I warned.

"Guys, calm down! They're not going anywhere!" Davenport spoke, raising his voice. I glared at him, "Oh you don't...wait, what?" I asked, mid sentence. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realize that I've focused more on training the super human side of you and not enough on the human side." Davenport explained himself.

Adam smiled, "Aww!" He then turned to his siblings, "I don't get it."

"You're teenagers, and bionic or not, you deserve to experience teenager things, like school, and classes and cell phones." He listed. Bree stood up, excited.

"Yes! A cell phone! I'm living the dream!" She did a little dance. Davenport shook his head, "Yeah, you're not getting a cell phone." He deadpanned. I only could agree with that. Bree would break the budget with phone bills. "But what I can give you is one more chance." He finished. "Maybe there's a way that you can live here, go to school and train for missions." He stated, thinking a bit.

They all stood up, "Are you serious?" Asked Chase.

I walked up to Davenport, "So they can stay?"

He turned me around, "On one condition. No one can ever find out about your bionics. And you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch." He stated, sternly.

I only could beam as they answered. "Done!" "Okay." "Absolutely!"

Davenport smiled, "Alright then, welcome home." He stated.

We all cheered in celebration, though once again, it didn't last long. Adam apparently got way too excited and some bursts of energy came flying out of his hands. I hit the floor, just as the chandelier landed where I used to stand. He hit the table and it was instantly destroyed. We all looked at Adam, who smiled sheepishly, and then to Davenport. "He has plasma grenades?" Leo asked. "My life just got a whole lot better."

I nodded in agreement. Davenport just shook his head with a smile, "I better get to fixing that." He told us, gesturing to the table. "You kids go to the lab and Chase, start up the chambers again. We'll be needing them for training." He told us.

We all nodded, going with what he told us, for once. I let the four others go before me, as I looked back to Davenport, "Um, Uncle Davenport?" I started, turning into the shy boy I knew was trapped inside me. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day, about you being a creep." I told him. "I was just angry and I thought someone else I cared for was gonna get taken away from me, and I just wanted to stop it."

He came over to me, holding my shoulders, "Blake, I get it. I completely understand why you said those things. Especially with what happened a year ago. You don't have to apologize." He told me, before smiling, "Now, go and hang with your new cousins, okay?" He suggested, and I nodded, smiling. It was times like this that I kind of am glad that he's my uncle, or at least he was to me.

**\- In the Lab -**

When I got down to the lab, my new friends were all still super excited. It was only natural, since our plans, though very flawed, ended up working, in a weird and twisted way. I watched in amusement as Leo rode around on Adam's back, letting out battle cries, and Chase, though programming the chambers, looked super thrilled. Bree was doing a little dance that was super awkward, but I couldn't judge, since she was happy. "Hey guys, you start the party without me?" I asked, smirking.

They all stopped what they were doing and grinned at me. I should've seen what was coming, but I didn't. My mind was clouded over with happiness. So, when they all tackled me, creating a large dog pile, it caught me a little by surprise. I still laughed though and we all fell into a comfortable silence as everyone rolled off of me and onto their backs, our heads forming a circle, just looking at the ceiling.

Adam spoke first, "So, now that we can leave the lab, does that mean we get actual food?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, and it can be something other than bread with sugar." I told him, jokingly.

Bree chimed in next, "I finally can have my high school dreams come true!" She announced, hugging herself.

Leo sighed, "This is what I'm talking about. Just relaxing, not worrying about anything, and there isn't anything that could go wrong."

Chase spoke, "Well, Eddy could always appear now." He quipped.

Leo just held his finger out, "Shh, don't ruin the moment."

We all laughed again.

**xXxXx No One's Pov xXxXx**

Up in the living room, while the kids were downstairs, Tasha and Davenport were cleaning up the mess Adam accidentally made. Tasha broke the silence, "Donald, I'm worried about Blake." She stated.

He looked at his wife with confused eyes, "Why's that?"

She sighed, "You heard him just now, right? He's still grieving over his parents." She told him. "And he still doesn't know the full truth." She added.

Donald Davenport shook his head, "And I don't want him to know. If he found out, his already fragile state would dramatically decline and I don't want that to happen. Maybe Bree, Adam and Chase can provide him with some sort of stability." He offered.

Tasha didn't look all that convinced, "Are you sure?" She asked. She already loved Blake like a second son, so she was really worried. After finding out his backstory from Donald, she felt a little bit protective over him. No child should ever have to go through that.

Donald walked over to his wife, kissing her forehead, "Yeah, I'm positive. He'll find out when he's ready." He told her. "But for now, we keep it a secret."

* * *

**So, yeah, this is the second installment. I hope you like it, and yeah, review! I love them, even though I'll continue publishing without them.**


	3. Commando App

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I did, and I got some work done too. I have some ideas for this story, and as a gift to you, I decided to get the next installment of this story out to you. I've also decided that I'm gonna keep the title, as it kind of has a nice ring to it, and the titles that I've thought of, they've been taken already.**

**Also, this story will mostly Blake's PoV, incase you couldn't figure that out. So, yeah, I don't own this show or any of the people that are in it. I just own Blake and any plot orbiting around him.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It took a few days, but Davenport and Tasha both helped get Adam, Bree and Chase enrolled into the school. Starting tomorrow, they'd officially start high school. I was sure that they were excited, since their first day went so well. From ripping out locker doors to beating up jocks and then burning me up in a dingo suit, it was rather eventful. And don't get me started on Bree or Chase's day.

Plus, with the news spreading that the three of them were going to be attending our school, I wasn't approached by Trent at all. Hehe, looks like someone is scared of a certain bio buddy of mine. I was so going to milk this as long as I could. Until Adam somehow runs out of strength, I was gonna hide behind him, letting him deal with the people at school. If he gets hurt, I'll clean it up, but at least it wouldn't be the other way around, right? Yeah, I'm a coward, sue me.

I flipped the page in the manual I was reading. I was in the lab, with Davenport checking over each of the bio teens. He was giving them a once over, just to see if their glitches were controllable. The manual I was reading provided a detail explanation on how the capsules and their bionics work, so I was gonna be well studied on them. No longer was Chase gonna be needed to yell at me through the soundproof glass of his chamber.

"Hey, Blake, can you hand me that electronic screwdriver?" I heard Davenport ask. Without looking, I grabbed it from next to me and handed it over. "Here." I deadpanned, delving myself into the small booklet. Apparently, if they get angry enough, one of them alone could take out everything from here to China and back. Thank god that I only bugged Adam, or else I'd be fried dingo right now.

Bree, who was rubbing her neck, walked over to me. She probably just finished up her check up, "Why are you even reading that?" She asked.

I shrugged, "If I'm gonna hang with you guys, I need to know what I'm getting into. Plus, I might be able to help out Davenport with anything he needs done in the lab." I told her. She nodded, looking at me smugly.

"That's why you've been reading Adam's section in the booklet for the past half hour." She stated, winking. I rolled my eyes, "It's called being thorough." I told her, glaring.

She shrugged, "Eh, whatever. Call it what you want." She stated, jumping up and leaning her head on my shoulder. When she said that she'd finally have her new best friend in me, she wasn't kidding. Every single minute she got with me was spent either with her talking about the guy she hit in gym class that first day or about Adam and what he likes, as if I cared. I mean, sure it was sort of funny that he was scared of squirrels, but it was irrelevant to me. I tolerated it though, since she was a lot better than all of the other girls at school.

Bree stayed silent after that, rubbing her neck a bit still. I could understand, since Davenport opened it up to check the chip that was implanted there. It must've been uncomfortable, having someone just mess around with your neck like that. I like the thought of keeping my neck perfectly closed with no machinery in it, thank you very much.

Leo and Chase walked into the lab, both of them smiling. Chase was actually smiling larger than I've ever seen him, which scared me. It meant two things could've happened. The first was that a girl talked to him, which was impossible, since the only girls he knew were Tasha and Bree. The second was that Leo gave him sugar. That was probably the most likely.

"Hey guys, how's life! Isn't it great? I think it's been a great day today! I can't wait for tomorrow though! School is cool!" Chase spoke, speaking a mile a minute.

Leo looked amused, "Ah, the wonders of caffeine." He sighed.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You gave him soda?" I asked him.

Chase got in my face, grinning, "Yeah! And it is so good!" He turned to Davenport, bouncing around him, "Why haven't I had it before?" He asked.

Removing his arms from Adam's neck, closing the little door, he gave Chase a look that just screamed 'Really?'

"Because, I knew you'd act like this." He stated, "Calm down." He demanded, before patting Adam's back. "Okay, you're all set big guy."

Adam grinned, walking over to me and Bree. "Ah, just the spot." He stated, rubbing his neck in a relaxed way. "There was an itch there for months that I just couldn't get rid of." He explained when I gave him a confused look.

I closed the handbook, knowing that I wasn't going to get anymore reading done today, turning to face them. "So, we only have around twelve hours until we have to be at school tomorrow." I informed them. "You guys nervous?" I asked.

Bree shook her head, "Are you kidding me? I'm totally ready for this." She stated, looking determined. I smiled at her enthusiasm, since I knew it would be crushed the minute she was separated from her siblings and Leo and I.

Chase also answered with confidence, the sugar in his system seeming to go away. "Not one bit of nerves. Finally, I can show my intelligence off to people who actually care about it. Unlike these two." He snipped, giving Bree and Adam accusatory glares.

Adam looked a bit offended, "Hey, you use way too many big words that it makes my head spin!" He defended himself. "If I knew what you were saying then I would appreciate that you are a huge nerd." He teased, bumping his brother with his hip lightly.

Leo looked up to Adam, "What about you Adam? You scared for tomorrow?" He asked.

The tallest of us shook his head, "Uh-uh." He stated, with a large and rather dopey grin on his face, "I'll have my buddy Blake there to show me the ropes." He told us, patting my back a few times. I flew off the table and onto the floor, landing on my stomach. The top of my hair flattened, falling over my forehead. I got up, groaning, "Ow."

Adam sinced, before smiling a nervous smile. "Oops." He squeaked.

I sighed, standing up, pushing my hair to the side so it wouldn't graze my eyes. I guess it was time for that haircut I've been planning. "Don't worry." I grunted, pushing my hands to my back. "I'm good."

Bree, Chase and Leo all started laughing, before Davenport walked back into the lab, "Okay, so all of your tests are running through the system, and they'll be ready by tomorrow morning." He informed us, before looking to me. "You okay? You look winded." He asked.

I nodded, "Just decided to give the floor a hug." I stated, nonchalantly, like it was normal. He raised an eyebrow, to which I responded quickly, "It was emotional." I defended, crossing my arms and turning away from him.

"Okay, ignoring that, Tasha says it's time for dinner." He informed us.

Adam grinned, "Yes!" He cheered. "As much as I loved those meaty pellets, Tasha's cooking is so much better." He stated, gushing over his stepmothers cooking. Was Tasha technically his step mom? I mean, they aren't really Davenports kids, but he raised them, so technically, I guess we could say this. Wait, what's going on in my head? I shook the thoughts out of my head, grabbing my booklet and carrying it under my arm. I was going to continue reading it after we eat.

Bree walked up to me, tangling her arm with mine as she continued walking. "So, Adam's already making you fall." She teased.

I groaned, "Really? Is everything really about Adam?" I asked. "I'm serious, I don't like Adam like that." I insisted.

She backed off the subject right then and there, "Okay, moving on." She muttered, stopping when we reached the elevator. Leo, Chase, Adam and Davenport entered shortly afterwards, not showing any signs of them hearing our quick conversation. In fact, they were just ignoring our being there entirely. Chase was talking with Davenport about the results of the glitch tests, while Leo and Adam were off in their own minds, which was a scary place on both sides.

**\- The Next Morning -**

We were back in the lab, bright and early. Well, three out of the usual six were up bright and early. Adam, Bree and Chase were still sleeping in their capsules when we came down. It still struck me as odd, how they all seemed to fall asleep standing up, like horses. I couldn't fall asleep like that, I just know it. Anyway, after waking the three of them and letting them dress for school, we gathered around Davenport as he gave the results to the glitch tests.

"Okay guys, you have been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment." He warned all of us, giving our group a serious look. "High school." He finished, like it was some big revelation.

I patted his arm, "Nice dramatics, D." I complimented, though it went unnoticed. He just continued speaking.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch test results are fairly stable." He concluded, informing two out of the three of his bionic teens.

Bree pumped her fist, "Yes, I'm going to school!" She cheered.

Adam held his hands in the air, "Yeah, I'm fairly stable!" He announced. Yeah, good job there buddy. Quite an accomplishment there.

"But Chase, I'm still concerned about your 'Commando App'." Davenport insisted, all of us looking to Chase, looking worried. Well, all except Leo.

He gave Chase a bewildered look, "Commando App? Put on some underpants! We're going to school!" He demanded. I slapped my forehead, shaking my head at his idiocracy.

Davenport quickly started to set the record straight, "No, see, in the face of an eminent threat, Chase's Commando App kicks in he becomes a fearless brute that I like to call Spike." He explained, holding Chase's shoulders, looking excited. Chase was not sharing his sentiments. He actually looked very awkward, obviously not liking where this conversation was going.

"It's kind of like a fight or flight thing, except I took out the flight part cuz, useless!" He announced, before continuing on. "And I replaced it with a testosterone level of like a tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid that's mad." He finished.

I raised an eyebrow, "Wow, is that all?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport!" Chase told him. "I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head." He confirmed, looking rather confident.

Davenport looked at him with a blank look, "Oh yeah? You mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" He asked.

Adam shuddered, "Gah, I'm still coughing up tinsel." He stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "So that's what happened? It wasn't a raccoon?" I asked, since that's what Davenport told me. There was a lot of crashing and banging. I originally thought it was someone breaking in, but Davenport ran towards where the elevator now was in a hurry, telling me it was just a raccoon in the garage. Now, I see that it was just Chase in his 'Spike' mode.

Davenport sighed, "You know, letting Chase go to school isn't such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out." He stated, firmly.

"Come on Big D!" Leo whined, "Chase has to come! With these guys, I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria." He grinned, looking to the three of them. "That's right y'all! Put on your coats cuz I'm about to ride your tails!" He announced, doing a little dance.

Adam looked excited, "I have a tail?" He whispered to himself, spinning around, looking over his shoulder. I bumped him, making him look at me. I shook my head, to which he nodded, "Right, not the time." He figured, before facing Davenport, "Don't worry! We'll make sure he stays out of trouble. Right guys?" He asked us.

Bree nodded, "Yeah, it's one for all, and all for one." She told us, smiling, looking really sure of herself. She then paused, "Unless of course if you guys make me look bad, in which case I am dropping you lame-o's." She informed us.

I rolled my eyes, remaining silent as Chase approached his father figure. "I can't miss school. This is the beginning to my academic achievements and career trajectory." He explained. "And the road to Astronaut Lawyer has to start somewhere!" He announced, having what I like to call, an 'Adam Moment.'

Davenport sighed, "Alright fine." He gave in, before straightening up, "But I better not get a phone call from the art teacher telling me that Spike ripped out her larynx!" He warned, "Actually, she wouldn't be able to say anything because Spike ripped out her larynx." He corrected, contradicting himself.

The five of us snickered at his actions. It was funny watching this mad genius get flustered and messing up his words. "Hey!" I heard from next to me, "Look what I found!"

I turned to face Adam, only to come face to face with his hands in these bright red boxing gloves. My eyes widened as he jabbed a few times, hitting Chase really hard in the stomach. He squeaked out a sound in fear, ducking behind me, grabbing my shoulders, like a human shield.

I tried giving him a glare, but I was a little inhibited at that moment. He gave me a nervous smile, "I'm sorry, but if he's gonna be that close to the gloves, it's gonna happen." He whined in defense.

I shook my head, a small smile on grazing my lips. "This really is my life now, isn't it?" I asked out loud.

Leo, Bree and Davenport nodded, looking down at Chase in worry.

**\- At School -**

We walked into the cafeteria together, ready for breakfast. Because of Davenport's glitch results, we had to skip having it at home. The tables were nearly all full, except for those select few that had only one or two people at them each. I glared at all of the people, "I hate this place." I muttered.

Leo stopped walking, turning to us, "Blake, it's Principal Perry!" He whispered to me. I looked, and sure enough, there she was. Curse that short and loud woman. She put me in that dingo costume! That stupid and hot and furry costume that nearly destroyed my life! Okay, enough ranting.

"Okay guys, that's the principal." I warned them.

Leo continued, "She has the temper of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit." He explained. I nodded, "Yeah, not pleasant." I added.

To prove our point, she suddenly screamed out. "Hey, you! No tongue piercings in school!" She cried, glaring at the poor guy that was the focus of her attention, "Don't try to hide it! I will take a metal detector to your face!" She threatened, stomping toward the guy.

Adam, Bree and Chase all showed signs of horror. I nodded, "Uh huh, that's basically her." I pat Chase's shoulder, "Have fun controlling Spike." I told him sarcastically.

Bree hit me with one hand, balancing all of her books and papers with the other. "Knock it off!" She scolded, before looking to the cafeteria. "Ooh, this is my chance for romance!" She announced to me, "On T.V., the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up." She stated, before dropping all of said books.

However, instead of her fantasies coming true, she got a whole lot of me screaming in pain as all of the heavy textbooks landed on my foot. "Gah!" I yelled, hopping on my good foot.

Bree winced, "Oops, sorry Blake." She let out, sheepishly.

I nodded, looking at my foot, placing it on the ground tentatively. There wasn't any bad throbbing and I could put pressure on it, so I guess there wasn't any permanent damage. She quickly gathered her books off the floor and put them in her shoulderbag, that way no more feet would get pulverized by them.

Leo pulled Chase and Bree away, with me limping a bit after them. "Okay then, your social life is determined by where you sit." He explained.

I nodded, "Which is why we don't have a table usually. We have no said social life." I threw in, leaning on Leo's shoulder. There was something missing out of all this though. I mean, something big and tall, that I can't think of. There just was an emptiness to our group all of a sudden.

Leo grinned at me, "Until now! We can't sit at the cool table." He gestured to said table where a bunch of cheerleaders sat, most likely gossiping about the latest guy problems. Hopefully Trent and how he shouldn't be allowed in this school again. "But, we can now sit in cool table adjacent!" he beamed, with arrogance.

We both looked rather pleased with ourselves, while Chase and Bree gave us incredulous looks. "F.Y.I. Adam just sat at the cool table." Bree told us, placing her hands on her hips. Leo and I whipped our heads around to see just that. The cheerleaders were all laughing at Adam, who was using two large oranges like hands for the game peek-a-boo.

I groaned, "No! We have our first victim of unintentional social suicide!" I then proceeded to fake sob on Leo's shoulder. I then stood straight up, pulling on Leo, "Well, it was nice knowing him." I said quickly, "Let's go."

Chase raised his eyebrows at me, "What are talking about?" He asked.

Leo explained, "Adam can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders!" He warned, "And they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup." He added. I nodded, "Yeah, social suicide!"

Chase shook his head, "It can't be that bad. Those girls are actually talking to him." He informed us, "And they can't talk about colors and shapes forever." He continued, looking at the table with hope. He started to walk to the table, "See ya!" He announced.

Oh boy, two deaths within a five minute period, that is a darn shame.

I grabbed Bree, "Okay, well looks like you are an only child now." I told her, clapping a bit, "Congrats, now come on!" I pulled at her arm, to which to yanked back, making me lose my grip. Leo turned to us, "Now this is just great! The football players are gonna turn them into the 5th food group!" He told Bree.

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought there were already five food groups." I told him. He gave me a weird look, to which I backed down from, "Right, friends in danger of pudding cups, got it!" I told him, giving a thumbs up.

Leo turned to Bree, "This is now a rescue mission." He stated, sidestepping over to the table. The two of us, being Bree and I, looked to each other, before making our way after him. We stopped at the table, smiling really fake smiles. Well, me and Leo had them on. Bree was confused, and I'm pretty sure Chase and Adam's smiles were real.

"Hey guys! Guess what? These girls just told me that when the football players get here I'm gonna get a free pudding cup! Isn't that great?" He asked, looking at me especially. I nodded, smiling a full and toothy smile.

"Uh huh!" I spoke through my teeth, "That's great!" I said with fake enthusiasm, before grabbing his arm, pulling as hard as I could to get him to at least stand up. Did I mention that I lack upper body strength? Yeah, so Adam wasn't moving.

He just laugh, bopping my head with one of the oranges he was holding. "Silly Blake." He chuckled. I went to reply, but there was a sudden outburst on the other side of the room. I whirled my head around, before letting out a very manly and powerful shriek of terror. Yes, it was manly, don't you think any different!

Trent, along with four, count them, four other football players came barging into the cafeteria, which normally, I'd just ignore them, because I'd be at my own table. However, today was special, as I was at THEIR TABLE AND I WAS GOING TO DIE TODAY!

I quickly ducked so that Adam's body was blocking me. The only problem with that was that I was the same height as Chase, maybe a little taller, and you can't hide a body with another body. Thankfully, said brainiac had the full attention of Trent this time, so I was safe, for now at least.

He slammed his fist on the table where Chase was sitting, making me jump a bit. I have no shame at this point, so I'm just gonna say it. I may have to have Bree run me back home, for some new pants. Just saying, for your benefit. Wow, I am a coward! "Hey, that's my seat." Trent snapped at Chase, looking ready to punch him out. "Get lost before I use you like a napkin." He advised.

I looked to Adam, who still held his oranges with a smile. Oh great, not only am I terrified, but Adam isn't. That's scary!

Bree went over to her brother's ear, "Chase, we should probably go." She looked up to Trent, "He's not very absorbent." She told him, smiling innocently. Trent nodded, looking like he understood, which made me question if he was sick, but nope, reality just likes to tease me. Trent just spilled a drink all over the table, laughing.

"Oh look a spill!" He announced, before grabbing Chase like he grabbed me that first day with Adam. He grinned, "I think gonna wipe it up with your face." He suggested to himself.

I quickly snuck over to Leo, feeling a lot safer where Trent couldn't see me in his peripheral vision. I looked at Leo, "He's dead, isn't he?" I asked.

Leo nodded, "Yeah."

We then proceeded to watch as Chase's face went from scared to angry in two seconds. He grabbed Trent's arm that was around him and spun it around so that it was behind his back, pinning his head to the table. "Think again, Bubble Neck." A very aggressive and mean voice came out of Chase. "I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks."

Adam quickly, and clumsily, made his way over to us, breathing heavily, "Um, I don't want to alarm anyone, but, I think Spike's back." He stated, like it wasn't obvious.

Chase, or actually, Spike, threw Trent towards his buddies, looking very angry. It wasn't a good look on my brainy buddy. Annoyed was okay, but full blown anger was not an okay thing. Trent looked a little stunned, but kept his ego in check, "You have no idea who you're messing with!" He announced, pointing and poking hard at Spikes chest.

He stepped back, holding his arms out, "PUDDING CUPS!" He demanded. Two nerdy looking kids quickly surrendered their sweet snack to the jock, which I just felt ashamed for them. Don't they have any humility? I mean, they should just do what I do. Hide behind your bionically enhanced friend so they get killed, and you don't. Simple, right?

Spike grinned, stepping forward, "Oh, I'll take those." He stated, doing just that. He then squeezed them hard, making the packaging explode and cover the five jocks in chocolate. Trent never looked so good, haha, just kidding. Though it was an improvement from his gorilla looks.

Trent wiped a little of the sticky substance off his face, glaring, "You're dead!" He shouted.

Spike just roared in his face, making them quickly retreat out the door of the cafeteria. Trent stopped halfway, laughing nervously, "Okay, you're lucky that we have to go to the reading center, right now!" He announced, like it was some big and powerful threat. He then ran out of the cafeteria, looking like he was crying.

I'm not going to lie, I felt bad. For maybe a second.

The whole cafeteria then broke out into applause, all cheering for Spike. Adam, Bree, Leo and I exchanged worried looks. Spike however, seemed to enjoy this new attention. He walked over to the table, "Take a seat compadres." He demanded, smiling smugly. "This is our table now." He then placed his feet on the table resting his hands on the back of his head.

We looked to each other, before just going with it. I sat down next to Adam, looking to one of the cheerleaders. She gave me a weird look, probably because she saw me hide behind said bionic teen. Whatever, I don't care. I have Spike and Adam both terrifying the living crap out of my worst enemy! Life was good!

**\- After 4th Period -**

We marched down the halls, meeting up after class, with confidence. Well, Leo and Spike had confidence, while Bree, Adam and I just shared looks of content. We weren't being bothered, except being asked if we were friends with the guy that crushed the football team with only his bare hands and two pudding cups. Ahh, this was a story for the grandchildren, if I get any.

I was all about keeping it subtle, but Leo had other ideas. "Alright!" He cheered, getting fist bumps from a bunch of random people. "Make way for the Alpha Dogs." He stated, before making some really loud and annoying barking sounds. Adam, thankfully, told him to stuff it.

I held my head, looking embarrassed, "You're serious right now?" I asked Leo. He shrugged, not looking like he cared.

Bree stepped forward, "Wait, if we're the Alpha Dogs, then…" She let her sentence hang as she dropped her books, once again. But this time, I was prepared, as I jumped out of the way, even though I was no where near her. Three guys, including the guy she hit with the basketball the other day, picked them up for her, making her break out into a giggle.

Some kid then just randomly handed Spike a piece of paper, before walking off. When I say walking off, I mean right into me, purposefully shoving me to the ground. I grunted, landing on my back, going to glare at the guy, but he was already down the hall. I sighed, dusting myself off, before getting off the ground. Adam looked to me, concerned, "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm used to it." I told him, sadly. It was true. Leo may be on the lower part of the food chain in high school, but I was the sole leader of the dirt underneath him. No one talked with me, ever. Which is why, now, I'm still surprised that these four people deal with my crap. I turned to Spike, "What is that, anyway?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "No clue."

Leo got excited, "That's an all access hall pass!" He exclaimed, "You can go anywhere you want with that." He told the angry bionic teen.

Spike chuckled, "I can go wherever I want already." He walked forward with a weird type of swagger, that really made it look like he had something in his pants. "These…" He started to flex his arms, grinning a very slimy smile. "Are my hall passes." He explained. I grimaced, looking away.

"Okay, if he starts oiling up, I'm out." Leo stated, also sharing my disgust. Adam and Bree both looked embarrassed that they were related to him. I would be too. If I had a brother who did that, I'd want to crawl in a hole and cover my head and make sure people thought I was dead.

Spike continued to marvel at himself, even going as far as kissing his arms. I was about ready to go over to him, but he got this blank look in his eyes suddenly, and he seemed to calm down. "Commando mode disengage?" He whispered, before looking to us. "Guys! Why was I in Commando Mode?" Chase asked, now back to normal.

"Oh were you in Commando Mode?" Bree asked, sounding very fake.

"I didn't see any Commando Mode!" Leo quickly averted.

"Didn't see a thing." I continued.

Adam turned to us, smiling, "Oh yeah, that's good keep lying!" He told us, grinning. I slapped my forehead, shaking it. Adam's stupidity was a blessing and a curse.

Chase looked panicked, "You guys were supposed to watch out for me!" He announced, glaring at us.

I smirked, crossing my arms, "We watched the whole thing." I told him, feeling super proud of this moment. Hey, I was finally enjoying school, which never happens, so I'm gonna be happy about it.

Leo explained further, "You manhandled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole offensive line!" He had a huge smile on his face, like me.

Chase on the other hand, was even angrier, "What?!" He then went into an even more panicky state. "Oh, this is so gonna haunt my supreme court nomination!" Chase complained, pacing back and forth quickly. He looked ready to tear his own hair out.

Bree rolled her eyes, "Do you know what Spike would say to that?" She asked, looking very annoyed, "Nothing. He'd rip out your ribcage and play it like a xylophone." She stated, trying, and failing to get Chase to stop his crazy panic attack.

Adam stepped up to his youngest sibling. "Yeah, I like him! He's like a big, fun monster in your sad little body." He stated, pinching Chase's cheek while making his voice go all high and squeaky. I chuckled at that, since it was the most intelligent insult Adam has ever come up with.

I took a step away from the group as Leo approached Chase. "I'll get Spike back." He stated, all confident like. He then pointed in Chase's face. "Get lost before I use your face like a napkin!" He threatened, sounding more like a mad chihuahua rather than Trent. He made it even more sad when he tried to pick Chase up, not even getting the genius to get up on his toes.

Adam, Bree and I all snickered, watching as the scene attracted a small crowd. Odds are, this was going on YouTube later, knowing people and their cell phones. When Leo pulled himself away from Chase, we all went back to being straight faced, like we weren't just watching the most hysterical thing in all of ever. "Yeah, this isn't gonna work." He stated, making me nod at the obvious.

The bell then rang, signalling our fifth period class was gonna start soon. Normally, I would've been in gym, along with Leo, but with Bree, Adam and Chase enrolling, we were appointed their escorts in school, so we got our schedules changed around, so at least one of us would be in each of their classes. Now it was time for English with Chase, something I think my smartypants friend needed.

I grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him down the hall. "Come on 'Spike', time for a healthy dose of normalcy." I told him. He sighed, looking all depressed, but followed me anyway. Wow, that whole Spike thing did a number on him. He hasn't made any sort of egotistical comment in the past five minutes, which had to be a record.

Hopefully, nothing else happens today, that way Chase can recover from what happened at breakfast. I knew I'd try to make him feel as comfortable as possible. As much as I enjoyed Spike beating the crap out of Trent, Chase was my friend, and I knew he was upset that we didn't do all that we could to stop him from becoming his rage-o-holic self.

**\- Lunch -**

Chase was still bummed out after English, sitting down at the table he 'earned' us at breakfast with a loud sigh. I sat next to him, not feeling like eating, since I felt sort of guilty. "Chase, you alright?" I asked, for like the fifth time within the past hour.

He nodded, but his face gave away his desperate attempt at a lie. I nodded, letting it go for now. If he wanted to talk about it, I'm sure he would, but now, suffocating him with questions wasn't the solution.

Adam plopped down in the seat right next to me, grinning. "Blake!" He greeted, looking for a highfive. I shook my head with a small, sad smile and gave him what he wanted. "Let me tell you, everyone here is so nice!" He told me, "Like in my last class, my teacher told me that he has never ever met someone with my kind of brain before!" He then bounced a bit in his seat. Well, as long as he kept seeing it as a positive thing, then I didn't have a problem with it. Give the guy some motivation to do well, right?

I patted his arm, "Good for you, big guy." I told him patronizingly.

Bree and Leo also joined us at the table, following the three cheerleaders that sat here at breakfast. All the other tables filled up quickly, so I'm sure they were just sitting here because they thought that they'd give Adam and Chase another chance. What? All girls act the same when new guys transfer into their school. They judge them by their looks, deem them worthy or not and then plan their next steps accordingly. It's the simple circle of life.

Bree sighed, grinning, "I love being at school." She announced, "Three guys have already talked to me today."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She gave me a look, "Well, the first one bumped me on his way to sit at his desk, and said 'Sorry.' before he sat down. The next was a guy who asked me what time it was, and then the last one asked me if I had an extra pen. Ah, I smell romance!" She sighed, letting her head fall against her arm, dreamily.

I rolled my eyes at her crazy boy driven brain. I guess that's what happens when you live in a lab for the first fifteen years of your life. You get all stir crazy and then when you get to the outside world, you just start hallucinating what happens. Bree was a class A example of just this.

Chases head suddenly snapped up, "Hey look, there's Trent." he announced, speaking with an emotion other than depression. I looked at saw that my enemy sat at the table I usually sat at. It was wobbly and you had to balance your weight just right, or else everything on it will meet the floor in a most awful way. Trent didn't figure this out, as he sat and the table just was brushed, but it tilted to the side, causing all of the football players there to react and grab all of their stuff so it didn't fall. "I better go apologize." Chase announced, standing up.

Bree grabbed his arm, "Whoa! Slow it up buttercup!" She told him.

Leo gave him an incredulous look, "Mail him a greeting card. It's so much more personal." He suggested.

Adam nudged me with his elbow, making me look over to him. He pointed at his plate, holding a red straw. "Guys, look. The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw." He told us, before doing just that. "Mmm, gibblity." He told us, showing signs of content.

I sighed, smiling. I didn't say anything, because I knew it would go in one ear and out the other. I was saving my breath.

"Hey! New kid!" Principal Perry's voice blared from the other side of the cafeteria. I groaned, slamming my head against the table. "Not now!"

Chase got up immediately, walking over to the short, yet very intimidating woman. "Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" She asked, like she was a cop interrogating a criminal. Chase looked ready to answer her, but she cut him off before he made a sound, "No! You don't! Because my football players don't get humiliated!" She stated, like she couldn't see the shameful team at the wobbly table.

Adam spoke up, looking over at the table, "They look humiliated to me." He stated. We watched as a janitor walked behind Trent holding a large and heavy bag of garbage. It whacked him in the head, making him choke on his drink. I snickered, earning a deadly glare from said football player. It sent a small ounce of fear into me, but I knew that Bree, Chase and Adam would have my back.

Principal Perry ignored him as she readdressed Chase, "I know what team spirit is about, because I was the jammer on the North Pacific Roller Derby Championship Team!" She bragged. I rolled my eyes, knowing this already. She had a giant trophy in her office that always made me blind whenever the sun would shine on it. She kept it polished like crazy.

"That's quite an accomplishment." Chase stated, actually looking impressed, though he looked more nervous than anything.

Principal Perry, however, didn't see it as a compliment. "Don't mock me, Squashface! My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped out." She stated, glaring at Chase, "One zebra called it the worst single bodied collision she'd ever seen."

Chase laughed a bit, "I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra." He told her. Ooh, wrong move buddy.

"IT'S A REFEREE YOU DESK DONKEY!" She snapped, making him, and the whole cafeteria flinch. "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team." She told my bionic brain buddy, turning to us at the table. "Evacuate this table. NOW!" She shouted.

We all got up, with our bags in hand, including the cheerleaders and the four of us, being Leo, Adam, Bree and I, stood behind Chase, with me placing a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that we were there for him. However, it didn't calm him down, like I thought it would.

Nope, it just did the opposite. Instead of calming Chase down, all of this excitement caused Spike to make a sudden reappearance. He got all up in Principal Perry's face. "Watch who you're talking to, Sports Bra!" He demanded, making her take a step backwards. "I bet you panicked. Then threw yourself off the track and blamed the other team for your weakness." He spat.

My eyes widened in shock. Normally, I'd be laughing my head off because someone was finally showing this walking airhorn a thing or two, but it was Chase that was doing it. I needed him around. I finally had someone smart enough and willing to let me use their brain as a tool for my insanity. Leo poked me, causing me to look back. "Don't you think this 'Spike' thing has kinda gotten a bit out of hand?" He asked, asking the obvious.

Adam and I nodded, while Bree spoke, "He might've crossed the line at 'Sports Bra'." She stated.

Perry looked around the room nervously, "I had to quit because of that accident." She told everyone.

Spike shook his head, giving her a skeptical look, "Quit, or move out of the state in shame?" He asked, very aggressively. Everyone in the cafeteria had a slack jaw and wide eyes, all questioning what the hell was up with Chase and why was he risking his neck just to stand up for himself. A couple of people snickered, while others broke out into little discussion groups about what was happening.

Perry turned to face everyone, "He doesn't know!" She shouted, "He wasn't there!" She finalized.

Spike continued the harsh treatment, "Why don't you hop in your economy car and toodle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournament?!" He suggested.

For the first time ever in my life at this school, I think I may have seen a tear form in Principal Perry's eye. "Jokes on you!" She started, sounding choked up, "I have five cats!" She then retreated over to where Trent was, confiding in him for a few moments.

I was stunned into silence, something that was happening a lot in the recent days. Having bionic friends would cause that to happen. Perry walked back over to us, with the whole team behind her. "Alright kid, I'll make you a deal." She started, with us looking at her with interest. "Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashion way." She offered. "With a bone crushing, grudge match on the football field!" She announced.

Spike spoke for all of us, "We're in." He stated, turning to the four of us, "Me, him," He pointed to Adam, "Her," Bree, "Him," Me, and finally he hesitated, but also pointed at Leo, "And him." He told us.

Perry looked smug, "You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting Dingoes!"

Bree glared, turning to rest of us, "Who is she calling a nobody? I got half of a BFF necklace today." She told us, grabbing said piece of jewelry that was around her neck. Leo and Adam looked excited, while I just gave her a quick thumbs up.

"Winner takes table, and all the glory." Perry finished.

Leo stepped up to our principal, "Oh, uh, Ma'am. Yeah, um, as much as I'd like to show off my football fanciness, uh, girl's soccer has the field tonight." He told her, hoping it would get us all out of this game.

Perry sighed, "Just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds." She gave in, before grinning, "So lets take it to the dog park across the street!" She announced. The football players all cheered and yelled, running out of the cafeteria, with Principal Perry walking quickly behind them.

Leo faced us, "Am I the only one that's gonna need a fresh change of pants before we start?" He asked us. Adam raised his hand slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

We were so dead.

**\- At The Dog Park -**

The five of us were in the dog park before everyone else, mostly because we came here right after school. I don't know why we did, since it just made us even more jittery. Well, it made me, Adam, Bree and Leo jittery. Spike just kept up his macho act, which was starting to get really old. I was not a fan of Commando Mode so far.

So, after a few hours of fretting over this god damn game, it was finally time to start playing. Principal Perry tossed us a bag of five jerseys, five shoulder pads, helmets and cleats. "Put on those costumes of defeat, and hurry up! I'm renting this park out by the hour." She demanded.

We quickly did as she asked, with Adam getting a black, white and yellow jersey with a matching helmet. Leo had a purple and white jersey, with a white helmet. Bree got a red and yellow jersey with a red helmet. Spike had on a white and black jersey with a white helmet. I got a dark blue and white jersey, with a blue helmet.

Leo stood in front of Trent, who towered over the little guy in his football gear. "This doesn't seem fair." He told us.

Perry, dressed as a referee, shrugged, "Seems fair to me!" She announced, before blowing her whistle.

Leo backed away, calling us over, "Let's huddle!" He suggested. I walked straight over to him, while the other three gave us confused looks.

"Huh?" "Pardon me?" "I huddled before we got here!" Adam, Bree and Spike all said, respectively.

I looked to Leo, "Aww man, they don't know how to play football." I then thought about it, "Come to think of it, neither do I." I informed my tiny little friend.

He sighed. "Okay, we need to stop that team from getting into our endzone and scoring a..." He started.

"HIKE!" The other team shouted, charging at us full speed. They ran around us and into the endzone, as Leo called it, and another guy threw the ball, which the guy in the endzone caught it. I heard a scream and a thud and saw that Leo just got tackled by another guy on the team. He groaned, "Touchdown."

He rolled over, pushing himself off the ground, shaking off whatever pain he was in. He called us over to him again, grabbing Adam. "Okay Adam," He started, leading him over to a certain part of the field, "You squat down right here. And when I say hike, you're gonna pass the ball between your legs to my hands, which'll be right here." He explained, as Adam squatted down. He placed his hands under Adam, but he made a sound of discomfort.

"Leo, it's football, not handsball." He told him, glaring.

Spike stepped forward, "Hey, Nugget Head, quit sucking air and hike him the ball." He told his brother, "Like this." He bent down, holding the ball like an actual football player would. "Hike!" He yelled, tossing the ball to Leo.

He caught the ball, but he didn't have a chance to do anything as two players from the other team grabbed him by his arms and carried him to our endzone. That couldn't have counted, right? People don't do that on TV, I don't think.

We all sighed/growled, before grouping up again. Spike let out a small grunt, "Losing makes me want to rip out my own intestines and wear them as a sweatband." He stated. I sidestepped away from him a bit, as I was the closest to him.

Leo turned to us, "Okay then. The only way we're gonna win is if we use Bree's superspeed, Adam's super strength and Spike's super nutty split personality." He explained.

Bree nodded, "I'll do whatever it takes. I already smell like a sweaty ape, so I don't want this to be all for nothing." She stated.

Leo nodded, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do." He started whispering us a plan, which, I'm assuming would be a cheating plan, since we kind of have bionic people on our team. When we broke apart, Bree jumped to the side, kicking her feet up high, cheering. We all gave her a weirded out look, to which she just shrugged, "What? I'm both the player and the cheerleader. I'm that good." She stated, looking smug.

I rolled my eyes, getting myself into what my position was. I wasn't needed in this plan, but I did have to make it seem like I was. Stupid regular people and their non bionic skills. I'd kill to just have an itsy bit of Bree's speed, or Adam's strength. That way, I can either fight better or run faster, each scenario involving Trent.

I then stood up, "Hey, isn't that a Biggie Burger truck pulling up?" I asked, loud enough for the other team to hear me. Each of them looked, and a large burst of wind rushed by me as Bree sped through the other team's players, before going back to her original position.

Leo shook his head, "No, nevermind, let's go." He stated, before Adam hiked the ball. I grinned, watching the other team stumble as Bree tied their shoelaces together. Leo passed Spike the ball, who then started running into the players, with me and Adam close behind him. I took great satisfaction in tackling Trent to the ground. I grinned in his face, "Who's the tough guy now, Trent?" I asked, smugly.

He growled, "Fernandez, you are dead!" He shouted.

I shrugged, getting off of him, and running over to my team, where Adam was joining Bree in a cheer. I guess our plan worked and we scored. I jumped around, full of energy. This was funner than I thought possible. I hate sports, but I think I could get into football. Not playing it officially, but watching it might be just as fun.

The game went on just like that. We scored points, and the other team did the same. Since they were more experienced than us, they got the upper hand in the last couple of plays, which meant we fell behind. Luckily, it didn't seem like Spike was going anywhere, and we needed his aggressive behavior. The only downside to this game was that I hadn't touched the ball yet, which I didn't mind. It was fun tackling Trent everytime. Though, he got angrier and angrier each time, but I didn't care. It was teaching him a lesson, so I was glad to be his teacher.

We were in our final huddle as Perry came up to us, "Seven seconds left, and remember kids, there's no shame in losing." She told us, sounding surprisingly supportive, before laughing, "Oh wait, yes there is!" She giggled, before walking to the side of the field. Everyone who was there was cheering louder than ever, and even the cheerleaders that were there were torn on who to actually cheer for.

Leo spoke up, "Alright, we have time for one more play. Spike, you've scored every touchdown today, so if you score one more, we win." He told the angry version of our genius friend. I did miss Chase though, just a bit. His subtle arrogance was nice, unlike Spike, who just flexed and kissed his muscles that Chase didn't have.

Spike nodded, "Gimme the ball. If I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I failed." He stated, causing us to give him a grossed out look. He walked up to the front of the field with a confident strut, before stopping completely and shaking a bit.

I shook my head, "Oh no, not now!" I groaned.

Sure enough, Spike looked to us and looked confused, "Wait, where am I?" Chase's voice sounded, "And am I wearing a jockstrap?" He asked, wiggling his hips a bit.

The four of us that weren't Chase, looked to each other. "It's Chase!" Bree announced, worried, before walking over to her brother, "We need Spike back!" She shouted at him and manhandling his helmet, shaking it all over the place, "Where is he? Where is Spike?"

Adam pulled her away, when Trent called out, "Hey, let's go! We don't have all day!" He shouted.

Leo held his hands up, "Timeout!" he cried.

I stuck my tongue out at Trent, who just glared at me again. I shrugged, turning to my friends. Chase was scolding us, "I already told you guys that I don't want to be Spike!" He told us, "Look, I've been waiting for my first day of school for fourteen years, and now I don't even remember it." He told us, looking worse than he did before he turned into Spike the second time.

Leo and I sighed, looking to each other. "When you put it that way, it just makes me feel selfish." Leo said. Bree and I agreed. Adam walked over to his brother, and I thought he was about to hug him or something, but no. He just whacked him on the head, "Oh come on! Snap out of it! I want to win!" He shouted at him.

I grabbed him, pushing him away, "No, Chase is right." I told him.

Chase then spoke up again, "Come on guys. We can still win this thing." he told us, giving us a little confidence booster, "And even if we don't, what do we have to lose?" He asked.

"Our table." "Popularity." "My dignity." "Everything!" Adam, Bree, Me and Leo told him, simultaneously. Trent started trash talking, but I tuned him out, ready to listen to whatever plan we came up with. This time, I wanted part of the action. "Guys, get the ball to me. I'm not the strongest, but I'm the quickest."

Adam pointed to Bree, "No, she is."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm the quickest here without the help of bionics." I clarified. He nodded in understanding. "I can weave through the other team and get to the endzone." I told them all. They all seemed to agree, so we broke up the huddle.

I stood next to Chase, who was behind Adam. I took a deep breath, ready to get this thing over with. I wanted to take Trent down, and I could do that right now. This was all me now. I hadn't done anything this whole game, so I was ready to take it all home.

When Adam hiked the ball to Chase, he nearly dropped it, but caught it just the same. He then handed the ball to me, and I sprinted towards the other team. They tried tackling me, but I kept dodging them, spinning and ducking. It wasn't until I felt that I was home free that it happened. I felt someone barrel their whole body weight against my back, making me fall forward and onto my stomach, crushing my arms and the ball. Though, the thud isn't what I heard. What I heard was a loud snap, and I let out a cry of pain.

"Hehe, not so tough now, are you fag?" I heard Trent spit at me, both with his words and his actual saliva. It landed on my cheek through my helmet. Perry blew her whistle, and called it. The Dingos won, and we lost. I wasn't focused on that as much, since my arm was in so much pain at the moment.

"Blake!" I heard all my friends cry out. I heard their footsteps and felt them roll me over onto my back. I winced as my right arm just dangled like a dead branch. I let the ball go, letting it roll onto the grass. "My arm." I whimpered.

Chase bent down, grabbing it lightly, but I still cringed in pain. He shook his head, "It looks like a dislocation." He informed us, "We need to get him back to Mr. Davenport. He'll know what to do." he explained.

They each agreed, but they didn't do anything. "Um, guys, still in excruciating pain here. Can we hurry this up?" I asked, annoyed. Bree spoke up, "Adam, carry him. None of us are able to hold his weight." She suggested. Uh huh, I bet Chase could hold me up. She was just wanting to see me being all flustered because of her imaginary Blake having an imaginary crush on real Adam. Oh I'll get her, but not now.

I let out sounds of discomfort as Adam helped me up to my feet, which were wobbly, since I just got the wind knocked out of me. "Guys, I'm sorry I didn't win us the game." I told them.

Leo shook his head, "Nah, it's all good. You tried your best." He told me, patting my bad arm, earning yelps of pain. He retreated his hand, "Oops, sorry." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Adam lifted me up over his back so I was riding him piggyback. He was taller than I thought. Leo looked even more like an ant from up here. Though, I couldn't really enjoy the ride, as I had to focus all of my strength holding on to Adam with only one arm.

The walk back to the mansion wasn't that bad, though it was awkward with us walking with the football equipment still on. We had taken off our helmets and handed them to Bree and Leo, and discovered that I also had a small cut on my forehead, which was slightly bleeding. Of course it was, just my luck.

When we walked into the door of the house, Tasha and Davenport were in the living room. With me and Adam in front, they saw my arm, which now that I looked at it better, had a slight bulge in it. Tasha ran over to us, "Oh my word, what happened?" She demanded.

Chase and Bree decided to explain, since they were the ones that seemed a bit more focused. When they told the part about Spike, Davenport didn't look so thrilled, but he put that to the back of his mind, turning his attention to me. "Alright, fine, I'll forgive you this once." He stated, pointing at all of us, "Just this once!"

He then turned to Adam, "Bring him to the lab, I can take a quick x-ray down there." He told my strong friend. Adam did just that, and when he set me down at the table, I smiled at him, "Thanks Adam."

He shrugged, "Eh, no problem. What's the point of having super strength if you can't carry your hurt friends?" He asked, sitting down in a chair. That was probably the most intelligent thing I think ever has come out of Adam's mouth. It was also very sweet.

Davenport took a quick look at my arm, nodding, "Yeah, it's definitely a break." He told me, before moving a small black box over my arm, pressing a button. He then pulled it up on a computer, nodding and sighing. "And that's all it is. A small dislocation that just needs to be reset." He told me. I nodded, "And how will that be done?" I asked.

He gave me a sad smile, "Close your eyes and grind your teeth." He told me suddenly, to which I raised an eyebrow, about ready to question him, when I felt Adam grab my arm and squeeze it hard. I heard another sound, which was more of a click, and an even worse pain from before just raced throughout my whole body.

"GAAAHHHH!" I cried out in pain. Adam let my arm go, looking both guilty and proud of himself. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, when Davenport took the black box to my arm again. He pulled the picture up and made a sound of affirmation, "Okay, the bone is back in it's place." He stated, smiling.

I glared at him, "Gee, thanks for the warning." I told him, sarcastically, rubbing my arm. It still hurt like hell, but now, it wasn't in that bad of shape.

He handed me a black cloth, "Hold your arm out." He ordered. I did as he asked and within the next two minutes, my arm was in a sling. "You'll have to wear that for the next few days, but by Saturday you should be good to go." Davenport informed me.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks Uncle." I told him, hopping off the table.

He shrugged, looking rather sheepish, "Yeah well, you know." He muttered, before giving me a stern look, "No more football for you, at all!" He ordered, sounding just like my dad. I nodded, giving him a smile and a salute, "Yes sir!"

Davenport smiled, "Alright then. Let's go upstairs." He suggested, before looking at both me and Adam, "But go and get cleaned up first. You guys smell horrible." He told us.

Me and Adam looked to each other and saw we were still in most of our football gear. We chuckled and Adam went into his capsule, while I headed for the elevator. I gave Adam one last nod of thanks to him before the doors closed and I headed upstairs.

Bree, Tasha, Leo and Chase approached me, but I silenced them, "I'm good. Adam set the bone back into place and I'll be back to normal in a few days." I explained, and I instantly saw the relief in their faces. Tasha pulled me into a light hug, "Oh thank goodness." She cried, "You had me worried."

I rolled my eyes, pushing away from the lady. "Yeah, well, it's all better now." I then turned to my bionic friends, "You guys might want to go change." I told them. I apparently didn't have to tell them twice, as they raced into the elevator, ready to clean up for the night and just relax. I was hoping to do the same, before Leo pulled me aside by my good arm.

"You good?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, just a little sore." I told him.

He shook his head, "No, I mean, I saw what Trent did to you out there." He told me, gesturing to the little spitting action I received.

I looked away, "Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, though I knew it was a lie. "Just your everyday bully making my life miserable." I stated, sadly.

Leo placed a hand on my shoulder, "Blake, you need to talk to someone about this." He demanded.

I looked to him, "And what would that do? I already tried telling Principal Perry and she just laughs in my face, and none of my other teachers listen to me. Davenport and Tasha can only do so much, so I'm just dealing with it as I go." I explained, feeling my throat starting to close up. Stupid emotions, always ruining my life.

Leo shook his head, "You don't have to deal with it alone. You got me now." He told me, grinning. I smiled at the younger boy, not wanting to talk anymore, but still appreciating what he was saying, "And you have Bree, Chase and Adam too." He told me.

"You should've seen the glare that Adam and Chase gave Trent as he walked away from you. I was scared that Adam's heat vision was gonna activate again." He explained, laughing a bit.

I chuckled too, looking at my friend who was quickly becoming a staple person in my life. Along with Bree, Chase and Adam, Leo was the person I was sure would have my back no matter what. Which, after a lifetime of not having friends, felt really good to have. Life could actually be easy with this family.

* * *

**Well, that was Commando App, with my own twist on it. I think I did a good job with it. It was a little rushed at times, but overall, I'm proud of it. I plan on doing most of the episodes, skipping some of the more useless episodes, along with my own original chapters, which I haven't written yet. Next chapters should be as follows;**

**Leo's Jam**

**Rat's on a Train**

**Exoskeleton vs Grandma**

**Smart and Smarter**

**So yeah, review what you think. I only have gotten two reviews, so I would love feedback. Also, if you can spread this story around a bit, it might help. But I don't care, as I really just love writing and for however many people read my stuff I could care less. I just hope what I write is good quality. So thanks, and bye. See you next time.**


	4. Leo's Jam

**Hello! Yeah, I need to stop saying that every Author's Note. But anyways, I'm back again, for what, the third day in a row? No, well then, okay. **

**So, I have news. Because I'm writing this story based on the episodes, I sometimes get distracted and I go ahead and watch more episodes than I need to. With this, I found myself finishing up watch Bionic Showdown for the first time ever, and can I just say that I AM IN LOVE! Douglas is such a funny bad guy and the fight scene between Marcus and the Lab Rats was so well executed. **

**But my fav part was when Adam discovered his hidden ability. Damn, what a guy, right? So yeah, I'm kind of excited, and I've already outlined this story from now until Bionic Showdown. It'll go on from there, but that's just how far my ideas go.**

**Once again, I don't own this show or any character in it, besides my own guy, Blake. I also only own any original content that isn't seen in the episodes, so ha! Take that rules! I just owned you!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Two days passed from that football game at the dog park. Things got really boring, really fast. I had to have a 'helper' follow me around school all day because the arm that I hurt was the one that I used all the time, my right one. So, now, Chase was my official tutor, babysitter, and pencil picker upper. He also seemed hell bent on telling every known fact about Nova Scotia, for some reason. Maybe he just likes the fact that I can't run away from him or beat him up when he starts talking. Hmm, maybe that's why me and Leo are his best friends.

Anyway, it was Wednesday, and Principal Perry put up a bunch of posters advertising the school's Homecoming Dance, which I was not pleased about in the slightest. There were three things in life I hated. Trent, Principal Perry and dances. I like music, but seriously, dances are just an excuse for girls to make themselves up like a princess and meet their prince charming and blah blah blah! Gag me with a spoon!

Plus, as probably the only openly gay guy at this school, there was no way I'd be scoring a date, unless Bree wanted to go as friends, but that was only if she had no other options. Hey, we've discussed this, and she's fine with it. All I know is that this year, because all four of my friends are going, I have to too. There was no way I'd be subjected to Tasha and Eddy arguing all night without the help of Bree or Adam distracting me.

"Hey Blake, Chase, hold up!" I heard from behind us. Both me and Chase twisted around to see Adam and Leo walking up to us as we closed our lockers. I waved with my good hand as Chase tried to do the same, but he was carrying my books for me, so it was kind of difficult. Poor him, I'll have to thank him later. Maybe I'll get him a puppy, or a cat or maybe even a virtual diary that he can talk to and tell it facts about Canada!

Leo stopped in front of me, "So, how's the day been?" He asked me, sounding really suspicious.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you want Leo?" I asked.

He sighed, pulling me away from the bionic brothers. "Blake, I need your help. You see, there's this girl…" I held my hand out, stopping him.

"Hold on there buddy. You know that is way out of my area of expertise." I told him. He gave me an unamused look. I backed off a bit, "Sorry, just thought I'd remind you."

He continued, "Anyway, her name's Danielle, and I really want to take her to the dance." He started.

I smirked, "And she doesn't think you exist, does she?"

Leo gave me that smug grin, "Not yet." He said, pointing fingers at me. I rolled my eyes, patting his back with my arm.

"Leo, I understand you liking someone and wanting to take them out for the dance. But, don't you think you're aiming a bit high with Danielle?" I asked him. I knew who he was talking about. She's every straight guys fantasy. Tall, blonde, funny, and she has a touch of absolute stupidity. Yeah, she's a real catch. Every guy wanted Danielle and every girl wanted to be her.

My little friend gave me a teasing look, "Come on, even you couldn't say no to this face." He stated, giving me what I can only assume to be his attractive look. Only it looked more like he passed gas than him being attractive.

I bumped him, "Stop it, before someone sees that." I told him.

He glared at me, before looking around. "Ooh, there she is!" He stated, pointing to where he saw her. Sure enough, sitting on the bench in the middle of the corridor, was the spunky blonde that Leo, and half the population of this school, had a crush on.

Leo approached Chase and Adam, looking fairly confident with himself. "Guys, with the dance coming up, I thought you could use a lesson on how to ask a lady out." He suggested, looking to his bionic stepsiblings. Adam looked around, confused.

"Oh cool, do you know anyone who could do that?" He then looked to me, "Is it Blake?" He asked, looking at Leo with an innocent grin. He knew exactly what he was saying too, which made me think that Adam was actually really smart, underneath all of that stupid. He just liked being himself, which I could give him props for.

Leo gave him a straight look, "Me." He deadpanned, before his face broke out into a grin, "You're gonna watch me ask out the girl of my dreams, Danielle." He explained, turning to face said beauty. I pretended to gag a bit, using my finger to try and make myself sick. Adam hit my back, carefully minding my sling, "Dude, you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I just get a little nauseous when everyone is all goopy and mushy about love." I then proceeded to fake vomit again.

He nodded, looking a bit confused still, while Chase addressed Leo, "Danielle? Isn't she the girl who uses you as a footstool in math class?" He asked. Adam and I chuckled at Leo's expense, while said short boy looked a bit offended.

"Where else is she supposed to put her feet? The floor?" He asked.

I shrugged, "That is what it's for." I told him.

He ignored me, as he placed his hands on his hips, "Open your notebooks boys, cuz class is in session." He told us, before walking over to the bench that Danielle was sitting at. I nudged Chase, grinning, "Get ready, this is gonna be good." I warned, snickering a bit.

Leo placed his foot on the bench, earning Danielle's attention, "Hello Danielle. Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?" He asked. Oh, he's using that line? This is gonna be even better than I thought.

She shook her head, looking a little amused. Leo grinned, "Enough to break the ice." He quipped, before plopping down in the seat next to her. "I'm Leo Dooley." He introduced. Wait, she uses you as a footstool, yet she doesn't know your name? Oh that's just sad.

"Didn't you send me eighty seven e-mails?" She asked. Whoa, dude, that's kinda creepy.

Leo nodded, "Yeah, it was a slow day." He told her, looking really pleased with himself. Danielle however, looked rather weirded out.

"Okay then, well, see you later Lenny." She told him, grabbing her bag and walked away. I snickered in my hand, as Leo had a face of pure awe as she walked away. "It's Leo, by the way." He called after her.

Chase spoke up, "So, Leo, what should I write down in my notebook? I mean, other than denied?" He asked.

Adam walked over to both of us, actually holding a notebook, "Here, you can cheat off of me. I have 'She's not going to the dance with Lenny.'" He stated, before the three of us started laughing our heads off.

"Are you guys talking about the dance too?" I heard a familiar whining voice cry from next to me. "Why is everybody making such a big deal about this stupid dance?" She asked. She leaned her head on my shoulder, acting exhausted. I just leaned my head back down, on top of hers. It was a thing we did. She was technically my cousin, so it wasn't weird for the two of us.

Chase smirked, "No one's asked you yet, have they?" He asked.

Bree went from annoyed to depressed, lifting her head off of my shoulder, "No! And I really want to go with that guy!" She told us, gesturing to a boy standing in the doorway to the cafeteria. Not my type, but hey, it's Bree who likes him, not me. "His name's Ethan and we sit next to each other in Chemistry. Coincidence, I think not! Chemistry!" She sang the last word, before looking to me, "What should I do?" She asked me.

I shrugged, but Chase pushed me aside, "I got this." He stated, brushing his hair away from his ear, facing Ethan, who was talking to another guy, who must've been a friend of his.

Adam and I exchanged a look of confusion, to which Chase spoke, "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute." He stated, smiling, before cringing, "Eww! He's talking about you!" He mentioned to Bree, who giggled and jumped for joy. "And he's coming over here right now to ask you to the dance." Chase warned.

Bree panicked, "What? Now? No, why? Really?" She asked, looking scared out of her mind. She didn't have time to even get away when Ethan walked over to her.

"How's it going?" He asked, smiling.

Bree looked at him nervous, not saying anything. She just stared at him. Chase grinned, "Ethan! What a huge surprise!" He greeted, with so much fake emotion. Luckily, Ethan wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, so he didn't really catch it. "To see you here, for reasons we do not know." He stated, nervously.

"HI ETHAN!" Bree yelled out suddenly, making me jump. I grabbed my ear, as she screamed right next to it. She then started speaking gibberish, before pointing over in a different direction, "What is that over there?" She asked. Ethan, the poor sucker, looked and as soon as he turned away, Bree took off using her super speed.

When he looked back, he jumped when he saw that Bree was gone. "Where'd she go?" He asked.

The four of us remaining each looked flustered, panicking when we couldn't come up with an excuse in time. Adam though, spoke up. "Uh, more importantly, what IS that over there?" He asked, pointing in the same direction that Bree did. Ethan looked again, and we took advantage of that, taking off as fast as we could out the school's front doors. Thankfully, it was the end of the day, so we were able to sprint home. Well, Leo, Adam and I ran home. Chase had to stay after school for a few minutes for a thing a teacher wanted him to do. His words, not mine.

So, with just us three being home at the time, we gathered in the lab. I quickly grabbed my homework out of my bag and started it, while Leo and Adam pulled out some weird plastic robots. I heard tapping and slamming, but I ignored it as I tried to get some work done. "Alright, you win!" I heard Leo exclaim. I looked up and saw that his robot was laying on the table slightly dented, while Adam's was 'pinning' Leo's.

The doors to the lab opened and Chase ran into the room. "Guys! I finally figured it out!" He told us. I left my homework to walk over to my friends. Adam looked at his brother from his seat.

"Oh, me too! Do not eat the outside of a pineapple." He warned, with me giving him an odd look, "That'll come back to haunt you." He told us, cringing. I also shuddered in discomfort.

Chase shook his head, "No, I figured out how to get Danielle to like Leo." He told us.

I pat his shoulder, "Chase, you are bionic, not a miracle worker." I told him, earning a punch from Leo. It felt more like a light tap, but that was all Leo was capable of. He needed to work out or something, cuz people don't pick on him just for nothing.

Chase gave me a look, "I recorded her with my bionic hearing. Let me play it back for you." He suggested, running over to one of the many control panels the lab had installed. The three of us ran over and gathered around Chase. He pointed his finger at one of the USB slots and his finger transformed into a flash drive. He placed his finger into the opening and Danielle's voice sounded out through the whole lab.

"_In the movie, the hero punched the bad guys and then stole the baby right out of the alligators mouth! I would so go out with a guy like that!"_

I rolled my eyes, but Adam got excited, "Cool!" He pointed to me, "Blake, you get the alligator, I'll round us up that baby." He told me, walking away. I raised an eyebrow at him, but I didn't say a word. He'd get the memo eventually.

Chase ruined my fun by speaking, "Adam, no!" He demanded. "She wants a hero! We just have to make Leo look heroic." He stated, like it was super obvious.

Leo gave him a blank look, "Well, that's a dead end." he stated, smiling, "What else should we do today?" He asked.

Adam looked like he was thinking, something I was warned numerous times about by Chase and Bree. I started to back away slowly, hoping not to get hit with any crazy idea that came out of his mouth. "If only there was a way for you borrow some of my bionic strength." He wondered.

Leo shook his head, "I can't do that! That's all you've got." He mentioned. I glared at Leo, "Not true!" I told him, "Adam has...um…he has, yeah I got nothing." I tried defending him, but nope, couldn't think of a thing.

Chase looked astounded, "Wait a minute! Adam's onto to something." He then looked impressed, "Which is quite an achievement for someone who doesn't know how to eat a pineapple." He told us, giving his brother a judgemental look.

Adam smirked, "I got it down, didn't I?" He asked, looking pretty accomplished with himself. Actually, that is pretty hard to do, considering how spiny a pineapple was.

Chase and Leo gave him more looks that questioned every single thing that went through Adam's brain, before they both walked out. I turned to Adam, "Well, I'm gonna continue my homework." I told him, even though he really didn't need to know what my agenda was.

"Hold it." He told me, grabbing my good arm. I looked to him, giving him a questioning glance. "What about you?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

He chuckled, "What about you? Don't you have a date for the dance?" He asked. "I'm sure someone like you could get a date no problem." He told me. I smiled a sad smile at him.

"Adam, the thing about being me and liking guys is that I'm the only one at the school. I don't have anyone I could ask to the dance." I explained to him.

Adam tilted his head in confusion, "Then take Chase. He's not gonna get a date anytime this century." He told me, looking very smug. I shook my head, laughing a bit.

"No, Adam, I'm not going with Chase. I'll just go alone." I told him, walking over to where I left my work. "I'm fine with that." I then retreated myself into my work. I was done with this conversation, since it would get pretty awkward, really fast.

**\- The Next Day -**

Chase explained his idea to us at the beginning of the day, telling us that we'd initiate it after final period. I don't see how it was going to work, but I was going to be enjoying watching it all go down. Either way, I'll have a smile on my face. Either Danielle doesn't go with Leo, or she does. Both situations will lead to very funny consequences. Ahh, I love the universe.

So, that's what we were doing as of right now. I was sitting on a bench while Adam was laying on the ground by my feet with a wall of lockers covering the bottom half of his body. It was actually a funny sight, seeing him just play on his phone casually with a heavy weight was on top of him. Leo stood by him, and Chase was at the doorway to the cafeteria, where Danielle had study hall in. My job was just to sit here and look concerned without actually speaking.

What made me laugh though was the amount of people we had to shoo away because they wanted to help get Adam unstuck. He would thank them in a very calm and happy way, like the weight that was over him wasn't crushing his legs. They probably weren't but still, his acting could've been a little better. Even a cringe would work, just a small one.

Chase ran over to us, "Oh, she's coming!" He announced, "Commence phase one of Operation: Lady For Leo." He told us.

Leo nodded, before speaking out loud in a horribly fake voice, "Oh no! This man is trapped!" He exclaimed, "He looks like he could use a hero to save him." He was a bad actor as well. Man, if it was me trying to get a date, I'd be doing a lot better to convince people that I actually was concerned. Danielle seemed to buy it anyways, which made me wonder just how stupid she actually was. "I will take charge and heroically do just that!"

Adam's line came up, "Oh no! We're running out of time. Save me before the alligator-" I stepped on his hand quickly, "Wrong rescue!" I snapped at him. He nodded, stopping his talking.

Leo spoke again, "I will now lift these lockers!" He bent down to grip them. "1...2…3!" He pulled a bit as Adam pushed with one hand, standing the lockers upright. Leo shook his head, taking a large and so not needed breath, "So heavy!" He commented.

Adam stood up, looking like he just ran a marathon. Finally, he was acting a lot better. "You're a true heroic, take charge hero!" He announced, making me take back my acting commented. Nope, still a bad actor. Damn it, and just when I had hope.

Danielle walked over to us, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened!" She exclaimed, giving Leo an impressed look.

He looked smug, "You know, it takes a big man to do something like-"

"How are you not hurt?" She asked, stepping around Leo and stepping in front of Adam. "You must be so strong!" She commented, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. I raised an eyebrow, wishing that I had some popcorn right about now. This was better than I could ever hope for. What a plot twist!

Leo stepped in between the two of them, "Wait, what?" He asked, "No! I'm the strong one! Me!" He exclaimed, flexing his arms, "Hero?!"

Danielle ignored him as she addressed Adam again, "Maybe I should walk you to the nurses office." She suggested.

Adam looked a little flustered, "Uh, but what about Leo?" He asked, pushing the little guy forward a bit.

Danielle gave the boy a quick once over before grinning at Adam again. "He's not hurt." She concluded.

Leo looked offended, "Look at me!" He demanded, "I'm an open wound!"

Adam spoke, now fully composed, "No, but really, I'm fine." He told Danielle.

She smiled, "Okay good, cuz the dance is Saturday and I love dancing. Maybe we could hang out?" She asked and suggested at the same time. She then walked away, her face having a huge grin engraved. Leo and Chase looked shocked, while Adam and I were grinning huge grins. I was grinning because I was trying not to laugh, but Adam was grinning because he just scored a date without even trying.

Leo gave Chase a glare, "Great plan Chase." He spat sarcastically.

Adam spoke, sounding really giddy, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we thought it would." he stated, his face a little red. Aww, he was blushing! How sweet! Eww, that just went through my brain? Ack, someone shoot an arrow into my neck, now!

**\- Back at the Lab -**

We got off the elevator and Leo was still miffed. He stomped off after Adam, who was walking pretty fast into the lab. "You stole my woman!" He accused. "Where I come from, we call that a love crime!" He stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "Leo, you used to live two blocks away from here." I told him. He gave me a glare, before Adam answered.

"It's not my fault that I look brave under lockers. And besides, I was trying to help you!" He defended himself. Me and Chase looked at each other, before nodding. We jumped up on the table and sat down, ready to watch the battle begin. Once again, I needed popcorn.

"How? By saying you'll go to the dance with her?" Leo spat. Ooh, shots fired.

Adam gave him a glare, "I'm keeping my options open." He stated, "Plus, it's the first time a girl has ever been interested in me and it's kind of nice." He stated, going to press a few buttons on the computer. For what I don't know, but what I did know as that Leo was about to do something stupid. And stupid it was. From his spot at the other end of the lab, Leo leaped at Adam, latching himself onto the taller man's body. He tried pulling him down to the ground, but Adam barely moved, "Watch it little man, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Adam warned.

Chase jumped from his spot, ripping Leo off of his brother and I stepped in front of Adam. "Hey, hey, hey! No!" Chase scolded Leo as he carried him a little ways away. I rolled my eyes, "Guys, this is ridiculous." I stated, not looking amused anymore, "It's like watching a chihuahua fight a horse." I told them, looking from Leo to Adam.

Chase spoke up, "Is Danielle really worth all of this?" He asked.

"YES!" Both Adam and Leo snapped at us, annoyed. Chase gave his brother a stern look, "You cannot go to the dance with Danielle. It wouldn't be fair. Leo wanted her first." He rationalized.

Adam crossed his arms, looking very smug, "All's fair in love and fake locker accidents." He retorted. Chase and I both gave him firm looks, and he sighed, "Fine, he can have her!" He growled.

Leo shook his head, "It's too late." He sighed, "The damage is done." He leaned on the table, looking away dramatically, "I'll never love again."

I sighed, "Leo, I'll talk to Danielle." I volunteered. One of, and I mean it when I say one of, the only people I could stand at the school minus Leo and the bionics was Danielle. She never talked to me, but that meant she never made fun of me either. "I'll convince her that Adam's not an option and that she should be with you." I told him, hoping it would ease the tension in the room.

Adam smiled, "Yeah! Go to the dance with her." He suggested, before looking very cocky, "But everyone's gonna think that you're dating your babysitter." He insulted, crossing his arms. My mouth fell open a bit at the harsh words. Adam, that was cold.

Leo stared at him for a minute, before trying to attack the taller guy again. Chase held him back as I gave Adam a disappointed look. He raised an eyebrow at me, "What?" He asked.

I shook my head, "You know what." I told him, walking out of the lab. I needed to find Bree. She needed my help after today. Running away from Ethan for the second time meant that she had no idea what to do. This time though, when she ran, she hid on top of some lockers. I may not know how to fix her problem, but I did know that one of my best friends needed my help, and since I was done helping the three stooges with their problem, I could move on.

The search for my female bionic buddy was not long. I found her in the kitchen, sitting on one of the yellow stools while Tasha was making salad. They looked like they were talking, so I sat down next to Bree with a loud sigh. "I hate dances." I muttered, banging my head on the table.

Tasha spoke, "What's up with you?" She asked.

I groaned, "Adam and Leo are in a feud over who goes to the dance with Danielle and now I have to talk to her to make sure she goes with Leo." I explained. "God, this is why I don't do dating." I stated.

Bree gave me a look, "So in other words, you're making sure Adam stays single, right?" She asked, insinuation dripping off her voice. I glared at her, "Bree." I warned.

Tasha gave me a look, "Adam? Really, that's your type?" She asked me, like it was a bad thing. I glared at her, "Hey! He's not that bad!" I defended, before realizing what I said.

Bree laughed, "Hah! Gotcha!" She then exchanged a high five with Tasha, making me groan again. I hit my head on the table again.

"Oh honey, I think it's cute." Tasha told me, patting my arm. I glared at her, "Bite me." I snapped. "I do not have any sort of romantic feelings for Adam. End of discussion!" I demanded, scowling at them.

Bree shrugged, "Whatever. Denial is just a river in Egypt." She told me, before running off. Literally, she sped off using her speed. Tasha spoke, "Blake, it's alright if you do like Adam." She told me.

I rolled my eyes, "But I don't like him. He's like my best friend." I told her, honestly. "I can't like him."

She pat my good arm, "Sweetie, you can like whoever you want." She informed me, giving me a warm smile. She really was a good mother figure, even if she wasn't my real mom. "But remember, if someone ends up hurting you, tell me. I'll give them a piece of Tasha Davenport." She stated, giving me a smirk. I chuckled, nodding.

"Okay, fine. But I still don't like Adam." I repeated. I probably sounded like a broken record, but I needed to get my point out there. "So, what did you and Bree talk about?" I asked.

Tasha smiled, "She just asked me about some advice dealing with a guy she likes. I told her wear heels to stop her super speed." She told me, looking very pleased with herself. I laughed.

"I was gonna tell her the same thing." I admitted. We both laughed at that, and then we fell into a comfortable silence. She went back to making her salad, and I went into my mind, thinking about what I'd say to Danielle tomorrow. It was the day before the dance after all, so I needed to make my point clear or else Adam and Leo's friendship could be over with. Maybe I should've let Chase handle it.

"Eddy, call the boys from the lab. If they are going to this dance with girls, I need to give them a special speech." She told me. "I don't think you need to hear it, right?" She asked me.

My eyes widened, shaking my head. "No, ma'am!" I answered immediately. Oh man, if I wasn't wanting to totally avoid any confrontation, I'd so watch this. Leo would end up embarrassed and somehow get in trouble, while Adam would give a blank look and ask some ridiculous question and then Chase would probably either be flustered or he'd take notes in his brain.

Let me tell you, I've never gotten out of a room so fast in my life.

**\- At School -**

I stepped into the cafeteria for lunch, ready to talk with Danielle. I worked through the entire conversation in my mind at least fifty different times, and now I was ready. She had to go with Leo after I explained everything. Looking around, I noticed that she sat with her friend at one of the closest tables to the entrance. I smiled, stepping over to her, "Pardon me ladies, but can I interrupt what I'm sure is a fascinating conversation about whatever it is you girls talk about?" I asked. Wow, that question in itself was a conversation alone.

Danielle looked up at me with a smile, "Blake, right?" She asked, "You're the guy that Trent tackled at the end of that football game on Monday, right?" She asked, looking sympathetic.

I nodded, moving my arm that was in the sling, "Yeah, that's me." I told her, sitting down next to her.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "It looked pretty painful." She twisted her head over to where Trent was sitting. He was using two tomato slices like frisbees, throwing them at the lunch ladies. "That guy is a total jerk." She spat in his direction. Hmm, what do you know? Maybe Danielle isn't so bad after all?

I chuckled, "I agree, but I wanted to talk to you about something else." I told her, getting her attention back, "You remember the guy who lifted the lockers yesterday?" I asked.

"The tall, good looking one?" She asked, thinking of Adam, of course.

I shook my head, "No, the shorter, more interesting looking one." I clarified.

She nodded in remembrance, "Oh, my sturdy little footstool!" She exclaimed in excitement. I nodded, giving her a grin, "Bingo!"

We both laughed at that, before I continued, "Anyway, I know you like my friend, Adam." She nodded, "But that's creating a problem with his friendship with Leo. So, I was wondering, if you'd go to the dance with Leo, instead." I suggested, hoping that it would work.

She swooned, "Aww, that is so sweet! You're worried about your friends." She told me. "I wish you weren't gay, or else I'd totally ask you to the dance instead." She told me. Wait, what? That wasn't supposed to happen. She shrugged, "But, if it's such big concern for you, I can go with someone else." She agreed, before her face brightened, "Hey, I know what'll fix everything!" She declared.

I watched as she stood up and gathered her things. She walked towards the entrance where Adam, Chase and Leo were standing, looking at us with hopeful eyes. The blonde girl stopped in front of Chase, and smiled, "Guess I'm going to the dance with you." She stated, before kissing his cheek. "See you there, cutie!" She called, as she walked away.

My eyes widened as I stood up, looking at my friends. "Um, that wasn't supposed to happen." I stated, dumbly. Leo glared at me, before looking ready to pounce. Luckily, Adam held him back, but my tall friend didn't look all that thrilled either. Chase was the only one showing a different emotion. He looked lovestruck.

I groaned, slapping my forehead. "Stupid!"

**\- At Home -**

I walked into the front door, blocking my left ear with my good arm, though I couldn't block the other because of this stupid sling. Adam and Leo were yelling and whining at me, and it was giving me a headache. Chase had his laptop out and he was just searching through the internet, looking like he was on Cloud 9.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water as Adam continued his argument, "I can't believe you swiped Danielle from both me and Leo." He told me.

I sighed, "I didn't want this to happen! I even told her to go with Leo." I excused myself.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Well, unless she thinks I'm Chase, then I'm guessing she isn't going with me!" he yelled.

Chase stepped forward, "Guys, I didn't steal Danielle away from you guys. Blake just led her to my arms like a beautiful, flowery angel from heaven." He stated, sitting down on the couch, sighing dreamily. I glared at him, "Hey! I did not tell her to ask you to the dance! She did that on her own!" I defended myself.

Chase sighed, "I didn't mean for this to happen." He argued, which Adam jumped right in, "Oh, so you're not taking her?" He asked, hopeful.

This caused Chase to give him an incredulous look, "Of course I'm taking her to the dance. She's like a cottony white lamb who frolics in a…" He started, but the three of us shouted at him. "WE GET IT!"

He broke out of his love daze, "I may not know any dance moves, but a girl is interested in me for the first time ever. How can I say no to that?" He asked, looking at us.

Adam scoffed, "Oh please, you just say no. N-O-O, no!" He spelled out. "Whatever happened to 'It's not fair, Leo had her first?' Okay? You say not to do something and then you do the exact same thing. You're a total hypnotist!" He shouted at his brother.

I pat his arm, "Uh, I think you mean hypocrite." I told him.

He pointed at me, "That too!"

Leo walked over to us, "You know what guys? I think we should give Chase a break. I mean, it is his first go around on the carousel of love." He stated, having a complete change of heart about the situation.

Adam looked shocked, "What? Are you kidding me? Oh, he's on a carousel alright, and he's riding a big, plastic horse named BETRAYAL!" He yelled the last part, snapping at Chase. I grabbed Adam's arm, squeezing it as hard as I could with my good hand. "Calm down." I seethed through gritted teeth.

Leo sighed, "Let's face it Adam." He started, walking over and placing a hand on Chase's shoulder, "The best man won."

Adam shook his head, "Oh no, I'm the best man and I'm gonna get her back at the dance." He proclaimed, "It is on. O-N-N, on!" Okay, really, he misspelled two of the easiest words in the english dictionary.

He then proceeded to stomp off, making me turn to the other two guys, "Um, I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't destroy the whole house." I told them.

Chase nodded, "Good idea. And thanks Blake, for the date."

I chuckled, "Don't mention it." I told him, before giving him a glare, "And I mean that. Never mention it again!" I then walked off. "Adam!" I called out, "Where'd you go?"

When there was no response, I assumed that he made his way to the lab, which scared me, because one, there was breakable and expensive equipment down there which Davenport would skin us if we broke it, and the second thing was that Adam didn't know how to use any of the stuff down there. He just would end up hurting himself.

I decided against the elevator and took the secret staircase that really served no purpose but for Bree to speed into the lab without waiting for the elevator. The way I walked into the lab, I entered through the opposite side of where the elevator came out. The first thing I noticed in the lab was the slamming and grunting sound.

I peeked around a corner in the lab and found Adam standing in front of a punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. He changed from his school clothes to a black t-shirt and grey basketball shorts. His face was angry, and he was punching the hell out of the poor bag. What shocked me was that it wasn't bursting or ripping.

"Davenport designed this bag to withstand my strength." Adam spoke, punching after every word. I jumped, not knowing how he knew I was there or how I was thinking that.

"Oh." I laughed nervously, "That's why it wasn't breaking." I guessed.

He stopped, grabbing the bag to stop it from swinging, before facing me, "What do you want Blake? Haven't you caused enough damage today?" He asked. Okay, that one hurt. It wasn't like I was trying to make it so Adam or Leo lost Danielle. In fact, if I had more female friends that weren't related to them, I'd set Adam and Leo up with them, so that all three of them had dates. But, I only knew Bree and Danielle, both of which are taken.

I sighed, leaning against the wall, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I told him. "You were kind of mad up there."

"Was, will be, still am." He stated, punching the bag again.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you even hitting that thing?"

Adam sighed, "It lets me take out my anger on something that won't break or die when I hit it. It was supposed to be for Spike, but Davenport fixed that problem, slightly." He stated, looking at my arm. It was because of Spike that we had to play in that game and I hurt my arm. I was not a fan of that side of Chase.

I sighed, "Adam, look, I'm sorry about what happened today with Danielle, but there are plenty of other girls out there." I told him, "Danielle isn't really that important. Is she?"

He nodded, "She is the first person to ever be interested in a guy like me and that means something to me." He explained, looking pretty devastated.

I looked to the ground, "She's not the first." I found myself saying. Wait what?

Adam raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

I panicked, "Uh, I said, that this is the worst?" I replied, not feeling at all confident in that lie.

He nodded, "I know, right?" He asked. I sighed in relief, so thankful that he didn't catch me in that lie. That was a close one. What the hell was that anyway? 'She's not the first', really? Bree was really starting to get to me, wasn't she? Oh it is on little miss speedy. Making me think that I like Adam when all I think of him is a friend.

"Um, Blake, you okay?" I heard him ask, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You're staring at me like I've got something on my face." He told me, before reaching a hand up to touch it, "There isn't anything on my face, right?" He asked, sounding a bit scared.

I shook my head, getting whatever thoughts out, before speaking, "No, Adam, there isn't anything on your face." I turned to walk out, "I'm gonna head back upstairs, but if you need to talk, you know where to find me." I told him.

He nodded, before going back to punching the bag. Not gonna lie, but angry Adam was kinda cute, just saying. I may not be crushing on him, but I can't deny that my bionic friend was attractive. That I could agree on, with Bree.

I climbed back up the stairs to go back to the living room, where Bree was now there, listening to Chase and Leo explain what happened. I spoke up, "Adam's alright. He's just getting a little anger out." I told them, making my presence known.

Leo grinned at me, "Hey, look, your face is still the same! Adam must've taken mercy on you." He teased. He seemed to be in a much better mood after his girl got swiped from him twice in a two day period.

Chase also looked fairly comfortable, so I'm guessing him and Leo talked it out. Now they just needed to talk with Adam, and then everything would be all good. "Hey, guess what Blake? Leo taught me some dance moves." Chase told me, looking happy.

My instant good mood flopped as I now saw what Leo was doing. Ooh, the little demon was good at being evil. I gave him a fake smile, "Cool. I can't wait to see them tomorrow." I told him.

Bree looked shocked, "You're going?" She asked. When I nodded, she squealed, "That means you have a date!" She deduced. I shook my head, making her frown. "Then why are you going?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's your first dance. You think I'd miss it?" I asked, incredulously.

She clapped her hands, "Oh yay!" She cheered, before composing herself. "I mean, cool." She stated, flipping her hair. Man, she was so flighty it wasn't even funny. Actually, it was kind of sad.

Adam didn't come up until Tasha called him up for dinner, and he refused to talk to any of us, except for Davenport and Tasha. He did send a small smile to me, so I knew he wasn't angry with me anymore, but his bionic siblings and Leo were still on his list.

As soon as he finished his food, he went back down to the lab. Davenport asked if everything was okay, which we all just told him that there was girl trouble. Tasha looked to me, giving me that look that told me that it was me that had to fix this. I knew she was right, but I didn't know how. It wasn't my fault that Danielle thought I was telling her to go out with Chase, but it was my fault for not telling her to either. Maybe inspiration will hit me tomorrow at the dance.

**\- The Dance -**

When I said that I hated dances, I was making an understatement. They were the thorns in my existence. Everybody ignored me, which was something I found to be the only redeeming factor of this entire thing. Leo and Chase were in the gym, Danielle no where to be seen. I did however, see that she walked out of the room a few minutes ago, so either Chase ran her off with his fun facts or she just had to use the bathroom.

I, however, was sitting down in the gym, listening to the crappy music the DJ was playing. It was all techno and crazy dance music. I preferred something a little less, loud and obnoxious, which is ironic, considering who I live with. I hadn't seen Bree or Adam yet tonight, only when we got here. They instantly disappeared, which made me wonder what was gonna happen tonight.

As one song ended, I heard Adam's voice sound out from the entrance of the gym, "Aww, where's Danielle? Did she dump you already?" He teased.

I sighed, walking over. Time to fix this, I guess. Chase glared, "No, she's in the bathroom."

Adam snickered, "She's probably climbing out of the window to get away from you." He taunted. I rolled my eyes, standing next to him, not letting him notice me, "Real mature, Adam." I told him, making him jump a bit. I ducked as he swung around to punch me. Thank god for fast reflexes.

I glared at him, "Dude!"

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Hello, boys!" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw that Bree had changed her shoes. When we got here, she was wearing flats, but now, she was wearing this huge, blue heels. I don't think she knew how to walk in them either, as she stumbled on her way into the gym. Leo gave her a skeptical look.

"If you're planning to dance with those on, you might want to wear a helmet." he deadpanned. She rolled her eyes, walking away a bit. Ethan approached her, and I saw that she wanted to run, and she tried to twice, but the shoes stopped her. Oh, so that's why she wore them. Hehe, smart.

Next thing I knew, both Bree and Ethan were literally spinning around the dancefloor. It was actually scary, because it was because of her bionics that they were going that fast. Not the smartest move by Bree, but she can blame it all on nerves. "Hey, Blake! Good to see you here!" I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw Danielle standing there. I smiled, "Hey Danielle, having fun?" I asked, nervously. There were three guys around me that wanted to date this girl. I was in the splatter zone, as they would call it.

She nodded, "I am now." She held her hand out to Chase, "You want to dance." Oh boy, if I knew Leo, he taught Chase some god awful moves.

And because of my great judge of character I was right. I was so right, that I can't even describe to you how bad Chase's dancing was. Nope, I will not subject you to that torture. Thankfully, this isn't a video that you can see it, though you might be able to see it on YouTube. **(1)**

But, yeah, Danielle looked appalled, and I had to cover my eyes as Chase started doing all sorts of non-existent dance moves. Thankfully, Adam stepped in and stopped it. "That was the worst thing I've ever seen." He said, before wiping an imaginary tear off of his eye, "But it also brought me the most joy I've ever known!" He chuckled, before turning to the lady of the hour. "Let me show you how a real hero dances." He stated, before pulling Danielle into doing a very professional looking dance routine. However, it was all ruined when Adam threw her into the air and she went up and up and up some more.

He did catch her, which was a plus, but as soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran from the two guys. I went to go comfort her, but I heard the doors on the other side open and a cloud of smoke came out. Leo walked into the room surrounded by four older women that were wearing the same outfit. They posed around him, as he lifted the sunglasses he was now wearing, "Cue it up, G!" he called.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed down as Leo and the four women broke out into this skilled dance number. It was rather impressive, considering how normally, Leo had two left feet. It was fun to watch, since he did actually have a pretty good sense of rhythm. Danielle and I clapped along with the song, or actually, she clapped, I tapped my foot. My arm was still in the sling. I was gonna take it off tomorrow, since it was still a little sore earlier today. Adam and Chase didn't think it was that impressive as they walked away, sitting down against the far wall.

When Leo finished, he turned to the women, "Okay everyone, please give it up for my Aunt Janet and her book club!" He announced. I laughed at this, since these women looked more like professional dancers rather than book readers. But, whatever, you can't judge a book by its cover. And Danielle saw that with Leo, as she walked over to him.

As she gawked over him, he sent me a thumbs up, which I returned, and he gave Adam and Chase a smug look. They both mocked the face, before turning away from the dancefloor. I rolled my eyes walking over to them. "So, I guess we saw who won this battle, didn't we?" I asked them, sitting in a chair in front of them.

Chase glared, "Go dance off."

I shook my head, "Nope, can't dance. Don't have one ounce of rhythm in this body." I told him, before looking to Adam. "You good now?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I can't believe Leo. He stole Danielle from me again!" He growled. I sighed, "Technically, you stole her from him first, so I think this is just evening the playing field." I joked, but when he gave me a glare, I backed down. "Sorry."

He got up, "I'm getting some food." He announced, stomping out of the gym. I looked to Chase, "So, Leo taught you those moves?" I asked him.

Chase nodded, still glaring. I sighed, "I would've told you, but then I wouldn't have gotten to see that awesome dance off between you three." I told him, laughing a bit. I was hoping to get at least a laugh out of Chase. At least he was easier to cheer up than Bree or Adam. But, nope, I got nothing.

Adam came back holding a giant plate of nachos, sitting down with a large huff. I rolled my eyes, not even questioning it anymore. With Adam, it kind of was expected of him to do the unexpected. When Chase tried to grab a chip, Adam slapped it with his hand. Chase glared at his brother, and I just sighed, not knowing what to do. It seemed like a hopeless case.

Leo came walking over, sitting in a chair next to mine. Adam and Chase turned to face away from him, making me roll my eyes. They were acting like such babies. "You already won Leo." Chase complained. "Do you have to rub our noses in it?" He asked.

Leo sighed, "I wanted to apologize. I'd never do something like this to my friends, but, you guys aren't my friends." He stated, looking from me to the bio brothers. I raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit offended. If we weren't friends then what were we? Didn't we just have a deep and dark conversation on Monday after the game?

Adam scoffed, "Leo, FIY, this is the worst apology ever." He told him.

"I'm saying this, because you aren't my friends. You three are my brothers." He told us. Immediately the air around us became less tense and Adam and Chase had smiles on their faces.

"Aww!" Adam cooed, "Yeah, you're like the brother I never had." He stated, with Chase looking a little offended.

"Adam, you have a brother." He stated.

Adam gave his brother a dumb look, "Yeah, but I said like the one I didn't have." Like that cleared everything up.

Chase gave up trying to convince his actual brother, turning to us, "You know, Leo, you're not the only one who should have to apologize." He admitted. "We've all been jerks."

Leo just shrugged, "Eh, you know what? Let's never let a girl come between us again." He stated, before turning to me, "That means you too Blake." I rolled my eyes, but agreed anyway.

However, the sound of clicking heels sounded from behind me and Leo gave us a grin, "Starting tomorrow." Before the three of them took off after what I can only assume was a pretty girl. I looked to the bench and smiled, grabbing a large amount of Adam's nachos. "Ah, food, my one true love." I stated, placing a chip in my mouth.

"Attention everyone, nows the time to grab a partner and get ready to relax, because it's a couples dance." The DJ announced, before playing a new song, this one being slow and romantic. I looked around and saw Ethan and Bree dancing together. Well, they were just swaying to the music, but it still looked sweet. Bree even had her heels off, so she wasn't the same height as him. Chase must've beaten the two others to the girl that passed by, as he was dancing, appropriately, with her. She actually looked his type too. You know, crazy smart, loves to hear about facts of useless things and she was female. Yeah, so at least he gained someone.

I didn't see Danielle, so I assume she either left or she just didn't want to show her face anymore. Either way it was fine, since she caused so many issues in our small group. Adam and Leo trudged over to me, with Leo slumping into a chair. "Stupid bionics." He muttered, before covering his head with his jacket, hiding away from the world.

I shrugged, taking another chip into my mouth. Adam sat down in front of me, looking rather disappointed, "It's our first dance ever and I'm the only one without a partner." He stated. He was right. Leo got a dance with Danielle, even though it was short, and Bree and Chase had their dance partners, but Adam was skipped over. Damn it, why couldn't I have been a girl? That way it wouldn't be weird if I asked him if he wanted to dance. I'd be the helpful friend, not a crushing schoolgirl. But, alas, I lacked all of the qualities that were needed to be female.

I pat him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Adam. There'll be other dances, and we're young. You don't need to find a date right away." I told him. "We are just teenagers."

He sighed, "But still, it would've been nice to have one dance with a girl that I like."

I got to thinking, wondering how I could fix this. Danielle was a no, and Chase had his girl. Ah hah, I know who'll fit the bill. "I'll be right back." I told him, standing up.

I walked over to Bree, who was just stepping away from Ethan to walk out the door. "Oh, hey Blake. Isn't tonight just the greatest?" She asked, looking dreamily at Ethan, who was sitting down at a chair, conversing with the same guy that was his friend on Wednesday. He waved and she returned it, before turning back to me, "Did you need something?" She asked.

I nodded, "Uh yeah. So, Chase and you have had the chance to dance with a person tonight, and also Leo did too." I told her, pausing. She nodded, "Go on." She goaded. I sighed, "Adam's feeling left out." I told him, "So I was wondering if you would be the good sister and..." I let my sentence hang, hoping she'd be able to fill in the blank.

Bree gave me a warm smile, "Blake, you don't have to be shy about it. All you had to do was ask me." She teased, "He's my brother, of course I'll go dance with him. But, I'm sure he'd rather dance with you." She sang the last part, before walking off towards her eldest brother. I smiled, watching his face turn from depression to pure happiness as him and Bree walked to the dancefloor together, with Adam twirling her around and Bree laughing.

It was nice, seeing everything working out. Chase got a life lesson to never trust Leo with dance lessons. Leo got to dance with the girl of his dreams. Bree got a date with her crush and Adam got a chance to dance with a girl he liked. Hey, he had to like his sister. Friends you can choose, but family is forever. I guess this dance wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**(1) I don't own YouTube and plus it was a joke, because on YouTube, you can watch the episode and see Chase's horrible dancing.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this installation of my story! I like it, as it has fluff and originality. I was originally gonna have Adam and Blake dance together, but I wanted some sibling fluff, so I just added the Bradam moment. Don't worry, there won't be any Davenport Sibling Shipping in this story, at least not romantically.**

**So yeah, next chapter is Rats on a Train, and then comes my first fully original chapter. I don't know what I'm calling it yet, but it's just gonna be good. Hopefully.**

**Remember to review and favorite this story if you like it. Tell me something good about it or what you want to happen in a certain future episode. I might consider throwing it in. I only have the basic outlines of some episodes, while others, like Bionic Showdown, Drone Alone and Back From the Future, I have all planned out. But, still give me ideas, I love hearing them. **

**Okay, BYE!**


	5. Rats on a Train

**Hello again! Time for more Blake action! Yay! Now, I know I said at the end of last chapter that after this one, it would be my first original chapter. Well, this chapter came up a bit shorter than I wanted to, mostly because Blake can't go on missions, so he could only watch. So I added my chapter to the end of the episode, so this is both Rats on a Train and my original chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The day after the dance was actually pretty comfortable. Adam, Chase, Leo and I weren't fighting anymore and Bree was finally able to talk with Ethan without going all glitchy. I know this, because she kept me up for two hours last night telling me about how they were going to start talking to each other more and she wasn't nervous at all. Yeah, tell me why I decided to sleep in the lab last night? Stupid need to be around my friends, even at the cost of sleeping on a stone cold floor.

But, it was Sunday, which meant two things. One, it was the last day of the weekend before we had to go back to that hell hole. The second was that today was training day. Instead of training everyday, Davenport assigned three out of the seven days of the week for training in the afternoon. Which was where I was spending my Sunday. Pressing buttons that Chase and/or Davenport told me to and preventing Leo from doing the same.

I guess was I was capable enough to be a type of lab assistant to Davenport. Or maybe it's just a way for him to try and get me to forgive him for keeping this whole second life a secret. Either way, I got to press buttons that did stuff, so I was happy.

"Okay guys, the next phase of your training is handling extreme climates." Davenport informed us. Bree, Adam and Chase were in their training suits, while Leo and I wore regular clothes. But, I had on a lab coat, because it made me feel smart. Just saying. I continued speaking for Davenport.

"So that means we're freezing Chase, baking Bree, and…?" I faltered, since I didn't actually know what he had planned for Adam. He glared at me, probably because I stole his thunder. Haha, my thunder now! "We'll submerge him." He growled.

I nodded, "Oh, with that dunk tank you got last month? Cool!" He had always been wanting to try it out, but I never wanted to. I guess he was just waiting on using it on them. I received another glare that dared me to speak again. I turned away, surrendering. Chase ran into his capsule, looking pretty excited. He always got this way when he had to chance to show off.

"Okay Chase, I'm setting your tube on Antarctic. If it gets to be too much, just give us a sign." Davenport stated, pressing a few buttons and turning a knob.

Chase nodded, "Bring it!" His funeral I guess.

Leo whined, "Aww, no fair!" He muttered, "I want to be abused by weather!"

Bree gave him an amused look, "Leo, if you really want to be abused, try standing over here next to Adam's morning breath." She stated.

Adam shrugged, "I don't have morning breath." He gave me a look that asked if I could believe Bree, "It smells like that all day." He finished, looking pretty good about himself. I chuckled, "Well, maybe next training session can be on hygiene." I told him, patting his arm, giving Davenport a look. He really needed some sort of suggestion box for me.

Davenport addressed Leo, "Buddy, their bodies are genetically engineered to handle these kinds of climates. You're not." He stated.

Leo gave him an unamused look, "I can handle extreme cold."

I scoffed, "You get brain freeze from chewing mint gum." I retorted, before an obnoxious sound filled the entire lab. I looked around, only to see Davenport take out his phone, walking away as he spoke. I decided it wasn't any of my business, so I turned my attention back to Chase. He seemed to be doing okay, with the occasional shiver, so that was an improvement, right?

My attention was taken away when I heard Davenport scoff, "I never counted on the conductor spilling his papaya smoothie all over the controls and then jumping off the train!"

I quickly made my way over, "I heard papaya and now I need the details." I told him, grinning. Hey, it was random, and I liked random.

They ignored my sudden appearance as Adam approached Davenport, "Well if I were to build a high speed train, the first thing I would put in was a cup holder." He stated, throwing a smug smile at Davenport, before looking excited, "Ooh! And one of those bumper stickers on the back that says 'I Brake For Cows!'" He stated. Oh Adam, you get so excited over the tiniest of things.

Davenport gave him a judgemental look, before pointing at me, "You know, when stuff like this happens, they always blame the scientist. This is human error!" He demanded, like was trying to convince me. I backed up, not wanting to get on his bad side. "Scientists don't make mistakes."

I heard a loud tapping, and turned. Chase was knocking on his capsule, and I jumped over, quickly opening it, releasing him from his icy prison. Frost was accumulated all over his head and his goggles were frozen over so we couldn't see his eyes. He was shivering more than ever. I ran over taking my lab coat off and draping it over him. "Here you go, buddy." I stated, guiding him over to a chair in the middle of the lab. He sat down, and Leo, Bree and I rubbed his body to make him warm up a bit faster.

Pretty soon, all of the ice melted and he was back to regular Chase. If you can call Chase regular in general. "The good news is…" Davenport announced, before running into the lab, carrying a really large duffel bag, "Whenever I create something, I always make a backup device to support it." He stated, dropping the bag on the table.

Chase rolled his eyes, "Opposed to just building it right the first time." He snapped, glaring at his dad.

"You know, I think I liked you better frozen." Davenport replied. I snickered a bit, but Bree shoved me a bit. I rolled my eyes at her, not really regretting it. Davenport zipped open the bag, pulling out a giant, metal pole type thing with a bunch of buttons on it. "My auxiliary decelerator will stop anything. Ocean liners, freight trains, tanks, eighteen wheelers, twelve wheelers." He listed, before Leo jumped in.

"Does it stop unnecessarily long explanations?" He asked, hopefully.

Davenport gave him a warning glare, "Apparently so." He stated, before turning back to his device. "The only problem is that I can't figure out a way to get it on the train." He told us. Bree looked between her brothers with an excited grin on her face.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked, before her and Chase spoke at the same time, "Our first mission!"

"I want a pet pig!" Adam called out, making me burst into laughter. Once again, I repeat, I like random.

Davenport didn't seem to like either idea, "No, no, no! You are not prepared for this kind of mission. It is a highly volatile situation." He expressed his disagreement with the notion. "Down the line, fingers crossed, there will be plenty of other horrible disasters." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, but I knew I couldn't convince him. Chase on the other hand, he could. "Yeah, but you need to stop this train now. And you need us to help you do it." He stated.

I laughed in amazement, "Also, your career depends on it. Just throwing that out there." I stated, before walking over to where Davenport had his decelerator. It was huge, and it looked so cool! I wanted to touch it and look at it and use it for evil purposes. Like fooling Principal Perry that it was a large pen and when she runs at me to grab it, I can use it to stop her. Hehe, Davenport said it could stop a tank, so I'd be testing it.

"Alright, you gotta leave the nest eventually." Davenport accepted, before clapping his hands, "Okay, get in your capsules. I can't believe I'm saying this but, it's time to upgrade to your mission suits." He stated, looking like he was about to cry. I scoffed, "I helped with the design, remember that!" I told him. Well, not the design, but the color coding of the suits. Davenport wanted them to be white and red, which would be good if they weren't trying to be discreet.

The three did as their father asked and ran into their capsules. Adam stayed behind for a quick second, "I hope you addressed the chafing problem." He stated, giving Davenport a glance, before closing his door. Davenport pressed a few buttons on the controls, before I did the honor of pressing the final key. They instantly changed clothes and walked out.

Now, instead of wearing those god awful and bulgy training suits, they were in skin tight jumpsuits that were grey, black and red. I smirked, feeling a little proud that my color scheme looked so good. Ah, excuse me for a minute. I'm getting a bit emotional.

"Ooh, I see you put in a seat warmer." Adam commented, shaking his hips a bit. I rolled my eyes, before speeding over with Davenport to the table again. I pulled out a yellow box and handed it to him, speaking, "You guys can use these earpieces to communicate." I told them. I then got a bit smug, "I don't mean to brag, but I built them myself." I said, brushing my hands off like they were dusty.

Hey, I had smarts! Being the son of a genius was one thing, but I was the son of two geniuses. Plus, I now live with two more. In my life, I've been influenced by four, count them, four geniuses. I think I've picked up a few things along the way.

Davenport gave me a look, which made me shut up, "And we can monitor your progress on the trains surveillance system." He suggested, "That way, if you blow yourselves up in a fiery explosion, I can watch it in glorious HD!" He stated, proud of himself, before looking to us. We all shook our heads and he smiled, "That came out wrong."

Chase ignored him, bouncing a bit on his heels, "We get our first mission!"

Bree continued, "We get to save lives!"

"Seriously, I want a pig!" Adam shouted. Once again, we all ignored him as Davenport and I handed out the earpieces. I was gonna hand Adam his, but Leo grabbed it. I raised an eyebrow, "Leo, what are you doing?" I asked him.

He gave me a confused look, "Well, what am I supposed to use? Two cans and a string?" He asked, sarcastically. I gave him an unamused look, which got him to hand the device to Adam, and I smirked. That look worked it's magic every single time.

Tasha took that moment to strut into the lab, "Well, your favorite news reporter just got their big break." She announced, looking pleased with herself. I rolled my eyes, not paying attention as I placed an earpiece in my ear. Davenport wanted me to be his second in command in the lab. When I asked about Leo, he laughed and told me that there wasn't a chance in hell.

"I am done covering stories about singing dogs and babies who look like ex-presidents." Tasha continued, "The network finally gave me a real assignment." She then looked to the ceiling in excitement, "I'm covering, a runaway train!" She revealed.

Adam laughed, "Well ain't that a coinky dink, Mr. Davenport…" he started, walking over to the woman, before Davenport busted his way into the conversation, "Is so proud of you, honey!" He finished. Ooh, good save.

"Will you watch Leo?" She asked, "I have a train to catch."

Davenport nodded, "Absolutely, and don't forget, be balanced and fair, collect all of the facts and blame the conductor, he's an idiot!" He suggested, leading her into the elevator, before coming back to the table where we were just finishing up readying the decelerator. Leo sighed from his end of the table.

"This stinks. Everyone is going on an adventure, but me." He muttered.

Davenport spoke up, "Just because you can't go on the train, doesn't mean that we can't have fun here." He stated, "Hey, I'll even pop in the Goober the Spunky Caboose DVDs." He offered. Adam faked being excited for his benefit. Or at least I was hoping he was faking it.

"I'm fourteen!" Leo snapped.

"Fine then, pop em in yourself." Davenport muttered, before turning to the rest of us. "Come on guys, we don't have a lot of time. We got to get you into your gear." He told us. I nodded, running with them to the back room of the lab. I had to get their first aid kit and some basic survival supplies, like ropes and scanners. Being a lab assistant was awesome!

**\- Some Time Later -**

Davenport and I sat at the computer, watching as Bree, Chase and finally Adam dropped into the train. There were a bunch of glowing containers that I could only assume was the nuclonium. Adam, being like a little kid, was attracted to the shiny green light. Luckily, Chase was there to stop his brother.

Bree then pulled out her phone, making me groan, pressing a button my earpiece, activating it. "Guys, focus! We've only got fifteen minutes before that train hits a turn and flies off the track and blows up WelkerVille." I told them. Seriously, they needed to get this done. I was not gonna have a destroyed town be on my conscience. Nope, not today, or any day after.

Adam replied, "Well, I'm glad I don't live there." he told me.

Davenport spoke from his seat, "Chase, locate the on board braking system. Bree, inspect the tanks for leaks, and Adam, get a picture of the speedometer for my webpage!" he demanded. When I gave him a look, he defended himself, "Hey, it's going 400 mph! That's cool!"

I rolled my eyes, before going back to watching the mission unfold. Watching these guys in action was so cool. I felt like I was in one of those spy movies, except instead of a cold hearted mistress bent on killing me, I get Principal Perry and Trent breathing down my neck.

I couldn't hear much, since they turned the communicators off for a few minutes. But, I did notice that their mission bag mysteriously fell from the roof of the car on its own. It also moved inside it. I watched as the bag opened, revealing Leo. My eyes widened, as did Davenports. "Leo?!" We both asked.

I now heard him, because he had his own communicator on and the others turned theirs on as well. "Which ways the dining car? I'd like to get a bite to eat before I save the town of WelkerVille!" Leo posed, looking like a cheesy hero.

I glared at the screen, not even knowing what he was thinking. Did he have a death wish? Didn't he think I would've liked to go on missions with the group? Well, I did, but with my messed up arm and lack of bionics, I knew it would dangerous. The only thing I was good at was dodging a few punches and being jumpy all the time.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" I heard Bree ask.

"Joining the mission. I want to be like you guys." He answered, sounding incredibly peppy. Not only was this wasting time, but I was not a fan of thinking my friends were on the verge of dying in a massive explosion.

Adam stepped forward, "But you aren't like us, and I don't mean that in a bad way. We just have really cool, super fun features and you don't." He explained, with a smile. That was the Adam Davenport package. You're getting some bad news, but hey, my smile will make it seem good.

"Uh, Leo, where's the decelerator?" I heard Chase ask. He was on the ground, looking through the bag.

"You mean, the metal thing that kept poking me in the butt?" He asked, looking guilty.

Davenport screamed from next to me, "IT'S RIGHT HERE!" He was in fact, holding the decelerator, which I continued to glare at the screen. "Leo, I'm supposed to be watching you!" He declared.

Leo nodded, "And you are. And in glorious HD." He answered, using Davenport's words against him.

"Leo, without the decelerator we can't stop the train." Chase explained.

"Mr. Davenport, what are we gonna do?" Bree asked.

I sighed, "He's already gone Bree. But don't worry, he's coming to get Leo and he's bringing the decelerator with him." I groaned, "If you blow up Leo, I'm not naming a dog after you. Anyways, Davenport is coming in his high speed helicopter." I then laughed, "He'd find that funny, chasing after his high speed train with his high speed helicopter." I chuckled.

Adam laughed with me. "That is funny." He mentioned.

Chase sighed, "Alright, I downloaded the trains route before we left the house." He stepped forward. "Let me pull it up so that I can see how much time is left." He suggested. I watched as he used his eye like a projector and shined the route out. Bree, Adam and Chase analyzed it, while Leo looked totally confused. Chase then looked panicked, "Oh no! We only have a 2% chance of saving this train!" He announced, "And if the train goes, we go!" He hugged a nearby barrel, "Brace yourselves! Bionic people do not blow up well!" He warned.

I sighed, "Talking from experience here, Chase?" I asked, teasing him a bit.

"Chase, relax. I mean, there's a possibility that we can survive the crash." Bree stated, calming him down a bit.

Adam nodded, before turning to Leo, "Yeah, but Leo won't." He mentioned.

Bree laughed nervously, "Oh, right. Nevermind." She sang.

"I'm sorry you guys have to see me like this. I know you think of me as your over competent, unwavering, fearless leader." Chase stated, looking bummed out.

"Eh, not really." "In your dreams." "Just the opposite, actually." Adam, I and Bree spoke. "Chase, look, everything's gonna be fine." Bree told him.

Leo spoke up, "Yeah, and Big D's on his way in his high speed helicopter." He stated.

I scoffed, "Which wouldn't be happening if you didn't take the decelerator out of the bag and go in the bag instead." I told him, sounding rather angry. Hey, my friends, my only friends, were speeding towards an uncertain doom. I had the right to be a little edgy.

"But, what if we can't attach the device? What if the sudden stop causes the train to tip? What if Mr. Davenport gets stuck in a traffic jam?" Chase asked, constantly asking ridiculous question after ridiculous question. He was so lucky that I wasn't there, otherwise I'd smack him across the back of his head, hard.

"In a helicopter?" I asked, giving him a blank look through the screen. Man, I wish he could see me!

Chase looked around, a crazed look in his eyes, "There could be birds."

Adam scoffed, crossing his arms, "That drive cars? Pfft, I don't think so."

I groaned, slamming my head on the table in front of me. "They. Are. So. Dead!" I spoke to myself, speaking after every slam.

"Chase, you're over thinking this." Leo advised. "If Sally's on a train travelling at a certain speed, x. She's gonna reach the curve at a certain time, y. All we need to do is multiply x times y to find out if we have enough track left to stop." He explained, like it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Leo, you do know you're failing Algebra, right?" I asked him through the earpiece.

He waved his hand, "Details, details." He said, annoyed, looking right at the camera.

Chase didn't look amused either, "Okay, but what if Sally is sitting on enough nuclonium to reduce an entire city to a stain!" He asked, gesturing to the numerous amounts of the dangerous cargo.

Leo looked blank for a moment, "Well then Sally should've taken the bus!"

I slammed my hand against my head, growling, "Leo, if you live through this, I'm gonna kill you." I told him through gritted teeth. I tried coming up with a plan for them, but all my plans ended with a funeral. Either that or Leo ending up in intensive care. Well, he was heading there regardless on whether or not they stop the train because I'm gonna beat him so that he has only a small inch of life left in him.

"Hey, did someone order a decelerator?" I heard Davenport ask through the headpiece. I couldn't see him, but it sounded like he was hovering above the car that the guys were in. "Okay, I'm gonna drop the decelerator now. Make sure you catch it. Pretend like it's a baby." He stated, very clearly.

However, there was a loud clang of metal against metal, signifying that the decelerator didn't even make it into the space provided. That was all Davenport. "Pretend I caught it!" Adam called out.

I sighed, "You know, for the record, when you fill out the incident report, you better be putting human error." I told Davenport, before going back to the drawing board in my head. They only had their bionics and some rope, which, in all of the ideas running through my head, only lead to WelkerVille's destruction.

"You know, this went from comic book cool to real life terrifying. My new mission is to get off this train!" Leo announced.

"Yeah, you guys are gonna have to abort the mission." Davenport told them, "I never liked WelkerVille anyways." He muttered.

I growled, "But what about all those people? We can't just let this happen." I declared.

I was ignored, like usual. "Alright, I'm gonna drop down a ladder. Everyone up, Leo first." He demanded. I watched on screen as the ladder was dropped into the hole above the train, and Leo approached it. "You don't have to tell me twice." He grabbed on, ready to jump. "Come on guys, let's go home and have some cocoa." He suggested.

Bree, Adam and Chase took a step back, away from the ladder. Leo gave them a weird look, "Guys? Cocoa?!" He whined.

"We can't quit now." Bree said, looking depressed.

"If we do, it means we failed our first mission." Chase added.

"Yeah, we've been training for our whole lives, just for this moment." Adam finished, "I'm not giving up."

I watched as Leo looked insightful, before getting off the ladder. He grabbed the first aid kit and attached it to the ladder. "Alright Big D! Pull me up!" He called out.

I looked at the screen in shock, "Leo, what are you doing? It's dangerous!" I told him, as the ladder was pulled up.

Leo looked at the camera, "Oh please, danger is my middle name." He told me.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was Francis?" He asked.

"It's pronounced Danger." Leo snapped, before shutting the door to the top of the ceiling. Chase approached him, "Leo, are you crazy?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

"We're all in this together. I may not be superhuman, but it doesn't mean I can't be a hero." Leo replied. I sighed. I had to admit, the kid was stubborn.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard Davenport shout out.

"We're completing our mission." Chase responded, and they all took their earpieces out. I sighed, cracking my knuckles. Time to work my magic. I started typing really fast and soon, the screen went green and I laughed, "Haha, I'm a genius!" I shouted, before turning my communicator back on. "Guys, can you hear me?" I asked.

The four of them looked around. "Blake, is that you?" Leo asked.

I smiled, "Yep, it's me. I hacked into the trains PA system, so I can still help. I may not be there in person, but I'll do whatever I can from here." I told them. They all seemed to nod and Chase brought up the schematics of the trains route again. "Okay, so we have approximately three minutes to slow this thing down before it hits the curve and flies off the tracks." Chase gave us the rundown.

"Well, let's just think about this." I suggested. "Objects in motion remain in motion unless an external force blocks it." I spoke.

"So what could block our path?" Bree asked. I had nothing for that one.

"What about the nuclonium?" Adam suggested.

"But then the train would blow up." Bree told him, like he was stupid. He wasn't stupid, persay, but he was just, um, gifted?

"Thus stopping it." Adam concluded, giving his sister a little grin and dance, like he figured everything out.

"If only Wile E Coyote was here." Leo stated, "He'd have a giant rubber band he could attach to two trees to stop this thing." He stated, super randomly.

Chase spoke up, "Wait a minute, Leo, that's it!" He exclaimed, "The Reed Bennett Bridge is 19.8 miles ahead. Our rappelling ropes are unbreakable, so if Bree ties them all together…"

"I could use my super speed to run ahead and wrap them around the bridge support." Bree continued.

"And then Adam could use his strength to hold the rope and stop the train." I threw in, getting really excited. Finally, things were starting to look up, and we might actually be able to pull this off.

"Let's do this thing." Bree exclaimed.

Leo looked horrified, "Did I mention that Wile E Coyote dies in every episode?" He asked. We all gave him unamused looks, even though he couldn't see mine. Adam just shook his head, "Just get the bag." He ordered, before opening the side door. The bag flew out of Leo's hand and out of the train entirely. Luckily, Bree already held the rope. "Can we just mark that down to human error?" He asked.

Bree ran off the train and came back seconds later, smiling. "Done!" She proclaimed. "Also, look what the train did to this penny." She showed them a cut in half penny, and then pulling out something furry, "And this squirrel!" She held it by its tail. We all made sounds of shock and disgust. Adam wrapped the rope around his waist and clicked it into place.

He then turned to face his siblings. "Hey guys, what if this doesn't work?" He asked, sitting down, grabbing on to the side of the train for stability. "I know I'm strong but this goes way beyond our training scenarios. What if I can't do it?" He asked, sounding really scared. My heart went out for him, for all of them. It was one thing to be scared of the train, but it was another thing entirely to be on the train.

Bree approached him, "Adam, strength doesn't just come from your muscles. It also comes from your mind." She advised.

Chase shook his head, "Okay, can we give someone else the rope then?" He asked.

I glared, "Chase." I warned, "Be nice."

"This is everything we've prepared for. You can do this. Just believe in yourself. I believe in you." Bree declared, sitting behind him, grabbing his arms. Chase sat down behind her, "Yeah, I guess me too." He stated.

I spoke up, "Hey, I'm right here too! Go Adam!" I cheered, though it was a little lack luster. Facing imminent doom would do that to a persons spirit.

"I just spent four hours in a bag without a bathroom. I think my support goes without saying." Leo announced, sitting behind Chase.

"Okay you guys, twenty seconds." I told them, looking at the train on the map as it was moving fast. Music started to play and Bree looked behind her. I watched as she pulled out her cell phone and answered it, "Hello?" She asked before her face went white. "What? Oh no!" She cried.

"What? What's wrong?" We all asked, pretty much at the same time.

Bree sighed, "Caitlin just broke up with Rodney!" She explained.

"Bree, this is serious!" Chase exclaimed.

Bree nodded, "I know, they've been dating for like two months." She agreed. Chase sighed, before asking her for her phone. I watched as he tossed it out the train, and I wanted to applaud him, but there was a mission to be finished. "Five seconds." Chase warned.

I clenched my fists at my leg, biting my lip. This was really nerve wracking because if they fail this, not only did they fail, but they also will end up dying.

Chase ended the count down and suddenly everything in the train started to shake and everyone had to lean back pulling on the rope. On the outside I was biting my fingernails, while on the inside I was chanting for it to work. When there was a loud crash, the screen went black and I couldn't see or hear anything anymore. "GUYS!" I shouted, typing on the keyboard super fast. Nothing was happening and I growled, "Gah, I knew I should've gone to that hacking class!" I muttered, before packing up my stuff. I had to make sure that they were okay.

Luckily, I knew that Davenport had just finished a prototype scooter that should get me to the crash site pretty fast. I ran to the garage and pressed a button on the wall. The floor opened up and a platform rose, with the scooter sitting perfectly still, like a model in a car dealership. It was a typical scooter, like a pizza delivery bike, except instead of a pizza logo, it had Davenport's red logo. It was black, like everything that Davenport made.

I hopped on, after placing the helmet on my head and started the engine. "Come on guys, please be okay." I muttered to myself, before racing out of the garage and towards the crash site, if there was a crash site. I really wished that the camera didn't break, because I was in a full blown panic mode. Not only were Bree, Adam and Chase in danger, but Leo wasn't even bionic, so he'd be even more hurt, possibly worse.

I didn't even pay attention to how fast I was going. I just knew I had to make it there to check on the train. It didn't take long, with how quick I pushed the scooter, and I saw the train, still on the tracks, standing still. I sighed in relief that it hadn't crashed, so that was a good thing. I then saw a few people sneaking around the side of the train, which I grinned at. I threw the helmet off and ran over to them. I tackled the first person I saw, which was Bree. "Guys!" I exclaimed.

"What? Blake? What are you doing here?" She asked me, looking to her brothers and father. The latter looked around and got a really angry look on his face. I didn't pay attention to that, as I just focused on hugging Bree.

"The cameras went out and I couldn't wait for a report from Davenport, so I rushed over here as fast as I could." I explained.

Davenport gave me a glare, "By using my precious high speed scooter." He told me, crossing his arms. "You know that thing hasn't been tested yet." He scolded.

I laughed nervously, moving away from Bree, "Well, uh, it works?" I concluded, hoping I'd at least get some sort of smile. Nope, that didn't happen. He just walked over to the scooter, examining it. I then looked around, seeing that we were missing a certain loud mouth. "Hey, where's Leo?" I asked, before looking at Chase concerned, "Is he…?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, he is fine. He's still on the train. He wanted to see if he could find a bathroom." He explained, smiling. Oh man, I'd have never thought I'd be so glad to see my know it all friend again. I then offered him a high five.

"Congrats guys! Your first mission ended in a success." I told them, grinning.

Adam smiled, "Yep!" He then started rubbing his hands together, which now that I looked at them, the gloves were ripped a bit and the bits of skin that was showing in the tears were all red and peeling. I winced, looking at the severe case of rope burn he had going on. "Now, can we go home?" He asked. "I'm hungry." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, but nodded. The weight that had lifted off of my shoulders upon seeing them all okay made my body feel so much more lighter. Once again, I thought I had lost my friends. This time, instead of a recycling plant, it was a runaway train with explosives on it. What a way to go though, right?

"Blake, I'm trusting you to bring the bike back to the lab safely." Davenport told me, passing the helmet back to me. "But, when we get back, you are in so much trouble." He warned. I shrugged, smiling sheepishly. It was worth the punishment if it meant I could see that my friends were okay.

I turned to them, "Well, I'll see you guys back at the house then." I told them. I received nods of agreement, so I walked over to the bike and then I was off towards the lab.

**\- The House -**

When they all got home, including Tasha and Leo, we all hugged it out. Well, Tasha ignored Davenport, but that was because she figured out that the mission was also her runaway train story. I think it would've been better to let her know that while we were debriefing the mission. Yep, that's my opinion.

As soon as the bio teens changed out of their mission suits and into regular people clothes, I grabbed Adam and brought him over to the table. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I didn't answer as I grabbed a metal case from under the table and placed it on the table. I opened it and grabbed a few cotton balls along with some disinfectant. I dabbed a bit on the cotton balls and turned to Adam, "Hands please." I demanded.

He raised an eyebrow, but did as I asked. I placed the balls on his hand and he winced. "Ow! That stings." He whined. I rolled my eyes, but held his wrists down as I cleaned up any blood that had found its way out of some of the peeled skin. "Quiet down you big baby." I told him, smirking. "I just need to clean this rope burn so that it doesn't get infected." I told him, "You may be bionic, but you aren't immune to disease." I explained, before placing the cotton balls down and grabbed a small napkin, drying the hand off. "Okay, now all you need to do is put ice on it." I told him, patting his shoulder.

Adam saluted me, "Yes, Mr. Doctor Professor Blake, sir!" he stated in a soldier voice before running off towards the elevator. I just laughed at his antics, before cleaning up the small mess I made with the first aid kit. **(1)**

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I heard Chase ask from next to me.

I shrugged, "When you're bullied as much as I have been, you get injuries. My mom taught me a few tricks and so I guess it just stuck." I explained, a sad smile on my face.

"I was wondering about that. Where is your mom? Or Dad?" Bree asked, walking over to me.

I shook my head, frowning. "I don't want to talk about it." I stated. "All you need to know is that I live here now, with you guys." I told them, before walking out of the lab and upstairs. I knew that as soon as I mentioned something about my parents that they'd ask about them, but it still came as a shock to me. I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. It happened so fast that I don't think I'd be able to explain it anyway. I wasn't so sure about it myself.

I couldn't bring myself to be angry at Bree or Chase, because they didn't know any better. They were just curious to know something more about their new friend. I couldn't blame them for wanting answers, but I just wasn't ready to give them. I don't know if there ever would be a time that I'd be ready.

In the kitchen, Leo was talking with Adam with a sad look on his face. I guess Tasha and Davenport gave him the grounding speech, which I didn't blame them. He disobeyed orders and he jeopardized the entire mission by taking the decelerator out of the bag, just so that he could come along with the mission. I sighed, sitting down next to my little buddy and bigger buddy. Davenport had already given me my punishment, which was just double chores for the next three days, which wasn't so bad. Unlike Leo, I followed directions, so my punishment was less.

"Blake, ice is cold." Adam told me, using his head to gesture to the plastic baggy in between his two palms. I shook my head, scoffing a bit. It didn't mean to come off as rude, but that small and innocent question that Bree asked messed my mind up a bit.

"Yes Adam, ice is cold. I knew this." I told him, sounding dull.

Leo looked to me, "Are you okay, Blake?" He asked.

I nodded, though I really wasn't. Figures, that at this time of year, the subject is brought up again, and I just wanted to forget that it ever happened. But, there is that day of the year that just forces me to remember, and it kills me on this inside. "Yeah. The excitement from today is just catching up with me."

"What, were you having a race?" Adam asked, innocently. I shook my head. I knew I should be smiling and laughing because they all were safe and sound and they saved a whole city from certain destruction, but I just didn't have it in me anymore to be happy.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I think." I stated, getting up and walking up the stairs. I needed to be alone right now, and that's where I was gonna get that time.

**xXxXx No One's PoV xXxXx**

Leo and Adam watched as Blake walked up the stairs and they heard a door shut. The two stepsiblings gave each other confused looks, but they didn't say anything. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them until Chase, Bree, Davenport and Tasha decided to walk in at the same time, laughing. It seemed that they couldn't sense the mood that the two others were in because of Blake.

"Hey you two, where's Blake?" Davenport asked.

Leo pointed upstairs, "He went to bed. He said he was tired." He explained, "Though, I don't think he was."

Davenport looked at the stairs with a contemplative look, something Tasha noticed, "Donald? Is everything alright?" She asked, placing a hand on her husband's arm.

He shook his head, looking to his wife, "Uh, yeah. Everything is...ahem." He cleared his throat, before smiling, "Everything is fine." He finished, though Tasha could see right through him.

"Donald." She used her warning tone, "What's going on?" She asked. "Is it one of your crazy inventions? Is it making Blake act out?" She asked.

Davenport shook his head, "No, nothing like that at all." He started, sounding panicked, before calming down. "He usually gets this way around this time of year." He explained.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "In October? What, is he scared of horror movies or something?" He asked, chuckling a bit. Bree and Adam hit their younger brother on each arm, giving him an unamused look. He looked to them, confused, "What? What did I say?" He asked.

Davenport sat down at the counter, placing his head in his hands. "No, it's got nothing to do with October itself."

Bree spoke up, "So then, what's the problem?"

Davenport sighed, "I guess I should tell you." He started, sounding pretty depressed.

Adam tilted his head to the side, "Tell us what?" He then got excited, "Ooh! Are we getting a puppy?" He asked. When he saw the unamused looks of the five others in the room, he backed down. "Go on."

"Well, in a couple of days, it'll be the two year anniversary of Blake's parents." He started.

"They've only been married for two years?" Adam asked, "Isn't that weird?"

Davenport shook his head, "No, they were married for fifteen years. This anniversary is the one of the day that they passed away." He revealed. The four kids in the room all had looks of shock, guilt and confusion plastered on their faces. "Blake was at school when it happened. They got into a horrible car accident with an oncoming truck, and they both died on impact." He explained, rubbing his eyes a bit.

Chase spoke up, "So, why does he live here, instead of with other family?"

The scientist shook his head, "He doesn't have any remaining family left. Blake's father and I were pretty close friends, partners for Davenport Industries. When I got the call that Blake's parents were killed and that they were gonna be sending Blake to some orphanage on the other side of the country, I stepped in and offered to take over as a guardian for him." He sighed, "I'm all he has left of his father."

Chase and Bree both looked to each other. They both felt really horrible, since they were the ones that brought up the whole 'parent' thing with Blake. "But, what's even worse is that Blake blames himself for the accident." Davenport finished.

Leo looked to the ground with a sad frown, "Is there anything we can do to help him?" He asked.

Davenport shook his head, "No. Just don't mention it around him and he'll be fine. He's good at sealing away memories." He stated, "I'm only telling you this so you don't go asking him. He may seem strong willed, but he really is just a scared kid that misses his family." He advised.

Chase looked determined, "But, we're his family now. Right?" He asked, looking to his brother and sister. They both nodded, giving the same determined look that Chase was giving. Leo nodded as well, "Blake's my best friend." He stated, "I already think of him as family."

Davenport smiled, seeing the way his kids were all trying to support Blake. Maybe he raised the three bionic teens to be human better than he thought. They should just think that humans are inferior because they lack the abilities that the superhumans do. But, they are the opposite. They think humans are better and they want to live just like them. "Thanks guys. I'm sure that'll make him feel good to hear you guys say that." He stated, "Now, it's time to get ready for dinner." He told them.

Adam looked up the stairs, "But what about Blake?"

Bree spoke up, "I'll go talk to him, if that's okay? Get his mind off of things?" She suggested, looking to Davenport for approval. When she got it, she sprinted up stairs and knocked on the door. "Blake? You in there?"

"Go away Bree." She heard reply.

"Come on, lets talk." She offered, "I just got the best news ever." She taunted, even though she knew it was a lie. There was silence on the other side of the door, with no response, so she went to go knock again, before the door opened and Blake stood there.

"What?" He asked, looking exhausted. It wasn't a physical exhaustion either, but more of a mental one. Bree walked in and sat on the bed. "I just thought we could have some catch up time." She suggested.

Blake walked away from the door. "Whatever." He muttered, before sitting down on the bed next to Bree.

She sighed, "That mission was tough, wasn't it?" She asked, hoping to strike a conversation with the real Blake, not this depressed one.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't on it." He told her.

She nudged him, "Yes you were. You were our communicator and you helped us figure out the plan that worked to stop the train." She explained to him.

Blake shrugged again, "No big deal." He then gave her a small smile. It was small, but it was still there, "I'm just glad you and the guys are safe." He told her.

Bree smirked. "Especially Adam, right?" She asked.

Blake rolled his eyes, "Bree, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like Adam!" He snapped. "Why can't you get that through your head?"

Bree raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you like him though?"

Blake sighed, "There's just something about him that I just don't know about. Maybe it's just me, but I don't like him. That's final." He stated, "Now, can you please leave me alone Bree? I'd like to sleep." He requested.

"But aren't you hungry?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "I'll eat something in the morning." He told her. She sighed, but did as he asked. She walked out of the room, ready to head downstairs. She stopped in the doorway, looking back into the room, "You know, if you did like Adam, I'm sure he'd like you back too. It's kinda hard not to like you." She stated, smiling. She then walked downstairs, where the rest of her family was waiting for her.

**xXxXx Adam's PoV xXxXx**

When Bree went up to check on Blake, I wanted to go too, but Chase told me that he shouldn't be crowded right now. I didn't understand why, since Blake looked like he really needed someone, and I was willing to be that someone. He's a cool guy, and he's like my best friend. Leo was cool, but Blake didn't make me feel like an idiot, like I sometimes felt I was. Plus, I kinda felt like I had to make it up to him because of that first day of meeting him.

Not only did I set him on fire, but I also ripped his locker off and I made things worse with that guy Trent, who I now know is not Blake's friend. Too bad too, because Blake was awesome.

So, I did what I usually do when Chase tells me to do something. I ignored him and walked up a few minutes after my sister did. Hey, if she could be the compassionate friend, then so could I. Reaching the second floor, I saw that Blake's door was open, so I went over to it, hearing voices.

"Especially Adam, right?" I heard my sister say.

"Bree, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like Adam." I heard Blake snap. My smile turned into a frown. He didn't like me? I thought we were friends. Best friends even. He was my little buddy. I made my angry face and decided that I wasn't going to hear this. Nope. If Blake didn't want to be my friend, he should've just said so. To me, not Bree. Hehe, that rhymes. Focus!

I made my way back downstairs, smiling like I was still happy, though I wasn't. If I thought that Chase taking Danielle to the dance was betraying, then I didn't know what this is. My chest felt heavy and I just felt angry. At Blake, instead of Chase. Which was a rare thing.

"Adam, what did I tell you? You should've left Blake alone." Chase scolded me once I stood next him again.

I pat his back hard, "Don't worry. I won't bother Blake ever again." I told him, meaning it. Not just in this situation. Hey, Blake wasn't my friend. Well, I thought he was, but apparently, he's just been dealing with my existence. So I'm the outcast of my siblings, because Bree seemed fine with Blake and Chase was who he chose to be his helper when his arm was hurt. What has he done for me? Fixed a little rope burn that I could've avoided if I wore better gloves on the mission. Yep, so he was my nurse, patting me on the wrist and telling me not to do it again, like some big idiot.

Well, no more Mr. Nice Strong Guy. If Blake didn't like me, then I wasn't going to like him. No more friendship lunches with the two of us again. It's too bad too, since I really liked those lunches. He gave me his all the time. No, focus, you're supposed to be hating this guy Adam.

Right, hate.

* * *

**(1) - I hope you all got that SpongeBob reference...cuz if you didn't this is awkward.**

**So yeah, don't hate me! My original idea for this whole thing was for the Lab Rats and Leo to come back, Bree and Blake have a whole heart to heart and Adam hearing only the part of that conversation where Blake says he doesn't like him. In my original chapter, I was gonna have it be just explaining a little bit about Blake's history and him figuring out that Adam is now avoiding him and being a little cruel to him, fixing everything. Now, I'm gonna have Adam hate him a bit, let you wait to see what happens and then fix everything.**

**Yay!**

**So now, I am ready to start writing Exoskeleton vs Grandma. After that is Smart and Smarter, and then Death Spiral SmackDown. I am skipping Leo's Birthday episode, for now. I may come back to it, but it doesn't help right now. **

**Review please, and maybe I'll get done faster so you can see what happens next.**


	6. Black and Blue Bionic Bruises

**Hey my fabulous readers! I'm back, after a little while of not updating. Hehe, I guess writing original chapters are harder than I thought. I just thought, I didn't give you enough last chapter, so here is another purely original chapter. It is my shortest chapter though, since I had no episode to base it on, so it's more of a mini-sode. **

**But yeah, and also, I have decided that instead of doing some of the more useless chapters in the order of the show, I'm gonna place them all over the place, just so they fit in with the time period. Like in the story right now, it is October, so Halloween episodes, like Night of the Living Virus or Haunting of Mission Creek will be placed. Episodes like Dude Where's My Lab and other summer episodes, will happen after the school year is over.**

**Now that my rant is done, here you go! My first FULLY original chapter for Lab Rats, which I only own this chapter's plot and Blake's plot. Everything else belongs to Disney XD and whoever owns them. **

* * *

**xXxXx Blake's PoV xXxXx**

After getting a really good nights sleep I was over my little bout of depression. Well, not totally, but it wasn't paralyzing the way I lived everyday. Nope, now I was ready to go back to being that positive and sarcastic Blake that everyone seemed to love.

Waking up that morning though, it felt actually really boring, compared to the day before. Though I guess that's expected, since you know, school is really boring and a runaway train is exciting. But, normalcy is needed in order for someone not to go totally insane. Which is sort of why I was kind of happy to be going back to school. Not because of school itself, but because it was a normal kid thing to do. Working with three bionic teenagers, your narcissistic 'Uncle' and your best friend in a lab isn't really considered an average teenage experience, is it?

Something weird was going on though, because all through the day today, every time Adam and I were in the same vicinity of each other, he'd ignore me, glare at me or even bump me hard, with just a little bit of super strength put into the push. At first, I put it down to him not being in a good mood, but when he showed no signs of stopping or apologizing, I threw that idea out the window. Bree, Chase and Leo seemed to notice as well, but they didn't approach him.

I normally would have no problem with someone giving me attitude, but that was only when I knew why they were giving it to me in the first place. So, by the end of the day and having seen Adam for a good majority of the day, I was on the edge of my rope.

So far on the edge that as soon as the five of us got home, I wasted no time in turning around and getting up in his face, "Okay, Adam, what the hell is your problem today?" I asked, not amused in the slightest. He just scoffed, going to move around me. I held my arm, stepping in front of him, "Nuh uh! Nope, you're not going anywhere until I find out what's up with my friend." I told him, firmly.

He glared at me, "Oh, so now I'm your friend?" He asked. What?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh you know exactly what I mean." He spat at me, "And you say I'm stupid." He scoffed.

I gave him a confused look, before shaking my head, "Okay, look. I don't know where you got the idea that I wasn't your friend or that you weren't mine, but seriously, lets just move on, alright?" I suggested.

He brushed past me, "And put up with you being twoface to my face? No thanks." He stated.

I growled, running in front of him, blocking the entrance to the lab. "Twoface? When have I ever been twoface?" I asked him.

I guess he finally got fed up, as he grabbed me by my shirt and held me up, "Blake, I'm not in the mood." He grunted, before tossing me aside. Luckily, I landed on the couch, but the fact that he threw me in the first place surprised me. I watched with a glare as he walked out of the room and into the lab. Bree, Leo and Chase were standing by the door with slack jaws. I huffed, crossing my arms, "Fine, if he wants to play this game, I can make it a real challenge." I muttered.

Leo looked around, "Okay, am I the only one who is completely lost right now?" He asked. When Chase and Bree gave him head shakes, he continued, "Why is Adam treating you like that Blake?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I have no idea, but trust me when I say that I will find out." My tough guy act dropped suddenly, as I realized what might've just happened. Adam being angry with me and refusing to talk to me was fixable, but the fact that he used his bionics on me and threw me halfway across the room, that was a bit more serious. "I just want my best friend back." I muttered, a bit distraught now. That little outburst with Adam kind of drained him.

Leo approached me, "I can go talk to him." He told me, "He'd never hurt me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I thought that too until a few minutes ago." I snapped. Chase shook his head, "Leo, maybe you aren't the best fit for this situation. We need someone who is delicate with their words but can make a point that relates to Adam." He explained. "Someone like me." He stated, smugly.

I wanted to hit him, "Chase, sorry, but I'm sure your explanation would make Adam want to hit you as much as I do, maybe a bit more."

Bree spoke up, "Okay, you know what? You boys stay up here. This requires a woman's touch." She bragged.

Leo looked around, "My mother?" He asked, seeing if she was around. Obviously, she was at work, probably helping with the editing of her runaway train report from yesterday, which I heard was ruined when she found Leo in the train, so he was grounded all this week.

Bree shook her head, "No, me!" She announced, looking annoyed with her step brother and brother. I shook my head, "Just leave it Bree. He obviously doesn't want to talk, so why bother?"

She just sighed, "Because, he's my brother and I know him and Chase more than anyone. He's bound to listen to me." She smiled at me, "I have to at least try." She stated, before speeding off to the lab.

I sighed, holding my head in my hands. "What is going on?" I asked, stressed out.

Chase placed a hand on my shoulder, sitting next to me. "Don't worry Blake. I'm sure it's just Adam being Adam. You know how he gets sometimes." He told me. Leo also sat down next to me, but he didn't say anything.

I shook my head, "That's just it. I don't know how he gets. I've only known him and Bree and you for only two weeks. You've known him for most of his life. I only know that he's super strong, sort of slow and an extremely happy go lucky type person. That's it." I sighed. This was really depressing, and I didn't need this, especially with what is coming up this week. It wasn't necessary for me to have this extra stress on me. Life already kicked me in the gut with my parents dying, so I didn't need to lose another person, all within the same week.

Bree, I hope you know what you're doing.

**xXxXx Adam's PoV xXxXx**

In the lab, I was trying, and I repeat the word 'trying', to do some school work for my math class, but all of the numbers just kept getting jumbled up in my brain. I was just doing this to distract myself from my anger, not because I actually cared about this stuff. That was all Chase. Which, I think is funny. Now, he went from the person I couldn't stand the most, to the only person I could actually tolerate now. Leo was a bit pushy with his ideas, and they've all done some crazy damage to us. Bree and Blake, well, obviously, I can't stand them if they can't stand me. It didn't hurt so much from Bree, since I knew that she kind of had to deal with me, because we were siblings, but Blake was a little more painful to deal with.

I thought we actually were close. I mean, he seemed pretty sad when Davenport 'sent' us away and replaced us with those robots. He actually looked like he was ready to follow up with his threat to come with us to Facility X, which was a pretty big deal. Also, the fact that he seemed to be very protective over whatever the three of us did in school so that we didn't reveal our bionics was another sign that he cared. And yesterday, during the mission, he hacked into Davenport's train to make sure that we had his support and then sped over in a scooter that had the possibility of not working, just to make sure that we were okay.

Yeah, so forgive me if I was mistaken, thinking we were friends. But no, right after the mission, he has this secret conversation with Bree about how much he doesn't like me at all. Not even a sliver of hope that maybe it was just sarcasm. It was just real talk.

I growled, grabbing the side of my head, "I don't understand!" I exclaimed out loud, even though I was alone.

"Don't understand what?" A voice sounded from the entrance of the lab. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"What do you want Bree?" I asked her, turning to face my sister. I was seriously ready to burn a hole right through her. Yeah, when I give a glare, I put actual meaning to having a burning glare.

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "Wow, you really are ticked." She stated, like it wasn't obvious.

I scoffed, "Really, I didn't know that." I snapped, sarcastically.

She walked up to me, "What is your malfunction?" She asked, getting way too close into my personal space. "Did Spike transfer into you or something?"

I pushed her away, not strong enough to do damage, but for her to stumble back a bit. "STOP!" I roared at her. "Just leave me alone!" I demanded.

Bree just stood there, "No. Not when upstairs Blake is having an anxiety attack because you are treating him like Trent does." She stated, which made me scoff.

"Oh, really? That old trick? Get me to feel bad so that I can tell you what's wrong with me and then everything will be fixed, right?" I asked, turning away from her, going back to the papers on the table in front of me.

Bree groaned, "Adam, just shut up for a minute and listen!" She pleaded, "Blake is seriously beating himself up over everything that he could've done wrong. Him, along with Chase, Leo and I have no idea why you are acting like this." She explained, looking concerned.

I didn't buy it, because she was always a little bit better at hiding any secrets that you could hide in your face. She was very good at acting too. "Really? You want to know what's wrong? I don't see why you, or him should care." I spat at her.

She flinched a bit, looking a bit scared, "Adam, you're my brother, and I'm your only sister. Of course I'm gonna care. Why do you think that I don't?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why don't you ask Blake, huh? You both seemed eager to talk about me last night, huh?" I asked, finally just letting it out in the air.

Bree had a look of understanding on her face after a few moments of her thinking. "Oh, now I get it! You heard when he said he didn't like you." She stated, like she was thinking out loud.

I nodded, still glaring at her. The heat vision was ready to be fired, so if she made one wrong move, I'd be sisterless. "Yeah, and you didn't even defend me!" I exclaimed.

Bree laughed a bit, "Is that all this is about?" She continued to laugh like it wasn't a serious thing. I continued glaring at her, while she tried calming herself down. She took a few breaths to settle down, before looking to me. "Adam, you are making mountains out of molehills." She told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Bree, this has nothing to do with mountains or molehills, whatever those are! This is serious. You let Blake put me down and did nothing to defend me. Your brother!" I told her, probably sounding really hurt. I was, so I guess my voice just caught onto that feeling.

Bree just chuckled, "I would've defended you if he was actually putting you down." She told me, which confused me.

"What do you mean?"

She continued, "Well, if you had heard some more of the conversation, you'd have heard that we were just talking about people Blake was interested in. Your name came up and he denied liking you. That's it. He still thinks of you as a friend." She explained, looking desperate.

I stopped completely. All of my body just froze as I realized how big I blew this whole thing out of the water. "So, all of this, was because I jumped the gun?" I asked. When she nodded, my whole body felt like a…like a…something heavier than what I can lift. So, I treated Blake like crap, just because I heard a little bit of a conversation that was only about people Blake could've had a crush on? I groaned again, holding my head once again, "I'm an idiot!" I exclaimed.

Bree was at my side right away, "Hey, stop!" She demanded, forcing my head up to face her, "Look, you can still fix this. Blake is upstairs waiting for an apology and an explanation." She told me, before hugging my head to her body. It was a weird feeling, since we weren't really big on hugging. Mostly because I wasn't exactly the safest to invite to hug.

My heart felt really heavy, and for once, I couldn't lift it. No amount of physical strength would be able to help. It was all up to me to fix my stupid mistake. I stood up from my seat, moving away from Bree, "I need to go." I told her, rushing out of the lab and back up to the living room. I ran in, "Blake, I need to talk…" I noticed that only Leo was in the room, sitting on the couch, watching TV, "To you." I finished, my face dropping again.

Leo turned to me, "Oh, now you want to talk to him?" He asked, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, walking over to him, "Leo, where is he?" I demanded.

He pointed out the door, "Him and Chase went out for a walk to calm down." He gave me a judgemental look, "You really messed up, Adam." He told me, like I didn't already know. I just ignored him, plopping down next to him. I crossed my arms and just glared at the TV. I didn't bother running out, hoping to find my brother and Blake. That'd be a waste of time and I didn't want to go crazy over this. Or actually, I didn't want to go more crazy over this.

**xXxXx Blake's PoV xXxXx**

As soon as the conversation died down, it fell into a very uncomfortable silence. It took a few minutes, but the thoughts in my head took over and I found myself standing up. "I'm going out." I stated, just so that Leo and Chase don't just watch as I leave.

Chase stood up, "I'll go with you." He stated. I gave him a look, and he returned the look with a nervous smile. I sighed, "Fine, come on."

He nodded, quickly walking over as I opened the door. I turned back to Leo, "Just tell Bree we went out, okay?"

Leo nodded, giving me a thumbs up, and I closed the door behind us. I sighed, taking in the air, before walking off, starting down the street. Chase quickly caught up to me, ready to talk. "So, aside from this whole 'Adam' fiasco, how are you Blake?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, before ignoring his question and continuing on with our little walk. He sighed, "Okay then." He concluded, probably figuring out that I didn't exactly feel like talking. It wasn't anything personal towards Chase, but in case you haven't noticed how my life was going at the moment, I wasn't exactly in a chatty mood.

We both just walked around town for a while, just in silence. It was actually sort of nice. Chase and I only seemed to spend time together during his training or school. We never did anything like this together, and when he wasn't showing how much smarter he was, he was really good company. We passed by the school, the library and some of the other neighborhoods, before we decided to head back to the house.

It was getting late, and I had cooled off a bit. I don't think I would be blowing up in Adam's face anymore, at least for today. Tomorrow, maybe. It depends on if he's still being ridiculous.

"Blake, I was meaning to ask you something." Chase spoke for the first time since his first question. When I turned to him, he continued, "Now, this is just from my observations of you, but I can't help but feel that this whole thing with Adam is more than just losing a friend. Is this true?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned.

I sighed, "Great, now you too." I muttered, before looking to him. "Chase, I'm going to tell you what I told Bree when she mentions it to me. I don't like Adam like that. Yeah, he's a great friend and he's cool, but I'm just not interested." I told him honestly. Okay, I may have fibbing a little bit. I was a little interested, but only because I thought Adam was just a little cute. That was the extent of my interest though, nothing more.

He nodded, but he continued, "I see, but if you aren't interested in him, why is this hurting you so much?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. That question just shut me up completely. I actually had to stop and think about this one. Why did this upset me so much? I mean, I've gotten into fights with Leo and Davenport and they were both still there for me. I'm sure I'll get into fights with Chase and Bree and they'll continue being my friends. But when Adam just ignored me for a day, I got all angry and exploded on him. Why? Maybe it was just how close we've gotten since we've met and how fast it happened? I may have gotten a bit too attached to him as a friend, so this whole thing could've just been a jarring effect. Gah, this whole thing was making my head spin! "Chase, could you please drop it?" I asked him, a little rude.

"But-" He tried to continue, but I glared at him. "Chase, I said ENOUGH!" I yelled at him, stepping forward to intimidate him a bit. Given what happened next, I don't think that was my best move. Chase's face darkened and his entire body language changed from nerdy best friend to stuck up and angry.

"Watch your tone, Sally." He growled.

I backed up, smiling a little nervously, "Uh, hey Spike. How's it going?" I asked, backing up still. With every step I took back, he took two forward, which scared me. "Haven't seen you since the football game last week." I stated, hoping that small talk would calm him down out of his sudden Commando Mode activation.

He glared at me, "Can it, Drama Queen!" He demanded, before cracking his knuckles, "This will be fun." He stated, smirking a very dark grin. I gulped, before putting my feet to good use and taking off away from him. I knew he was in pursuit, since I heard his shoes hitting the sidewalk and his grunting that he made when his feet made contact with the pavement. "Get back here Coward!" He demanded.

I didn't even look back as I turned the corner to the driveway to our house. I took the steps up the porch three at a time, quickly taking a look back. Spike was an insanely fast runner, but he was just walking towards the stairs. He grinned, cracking his knuckles again, twisting his head also. He must've been cracking his neck too. I yelped a bit, before opening the door and slamming my whole body against it so it would close and I'd hold it closed. I was breathing heavily, both in panic and from running away from an angry bionic psycho.

"Blake, can I talk to you?" I heard a voice ask from in front of me.

I turned to face whoever this person was. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, now you want to talk?" I asked, giving him a glare, before I heard the sound of Spike's shoes stepping up onto the porch. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold the door closed, so I ran away from the door, diving behind the island in the kitchen. Adam gave me a weird look, before the door was punched down, making me yelp and hide. I heard Adam speak, "Really? You got Spike out?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, but I didn't reply, since I was trying to live through this. God, why did I have to be so temperamental? I should know better than to snap at Chase with his Commando App ready to go off at any minute. But nope, I had to get my emotions involved and I screwed myself over. "Where are you?" I heard Spike growl, most likely ignoring Adam's presence. Please Adam, forget whatever grudge you have on me and help! I'm just Blake, no bionics and apparently no brains either.

I decided to peek my head over the island, just to see if he was looking away so I could make a break for the lab. Nope, just the opposite. He grinned, looking at me. "I see you!" He sang in a maniacal voice.

I let out a rather feminine scream and ran down the hall, hoping that I could reach the lab before Spike beheaded me. I don't know how he'd do that, but I know Chase knows a ton of martial arts, so he'd figure out a way to rip my head off.

I guess I wasn't as fast as I thought, since as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs to the lab, Spike had jumped in front of me with a toothy grin. "Gotcha." He teased, before grabbing my throat and slamming my head to the wall, pinning me. I winced, since the wall was concrete and I'm pretty sure that it was gonna bruise.

I tried struggling, "Spike, let me go!" I demanded, trying to wriggle myself out of his grasp, but he just pressed harder against me. He was making these deep growling noises that told me that if something wasn't done soon, I may be the victim of bionic manslaughter.

"Chase! What are you doing to Blake?" I heard Bree cry out from the entrance to the lab. I guess my yelling caught her attention.

I pushed as hard as I could against the wall so that I could speak properly, "It's not Chase, it's Spike!" I told her, before being pressed against the wall again.

Adam chose this moment to casually walk down the stairs, eating a bag of chips. "Hey guys." He spoke with a cheery voice, like he enjoyed watching Spike beat the living crap out of me. "Oh hey Blake! You back from your walk?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Adam, you just saw me upstairs." I informed him.

He grinned, "Oh, and so he talks to me. That walk must've helped." He stated, walking around me and Spike, taking a chip out and biting it. "Well, when you're done here, I need to talk to you Blake." He stated, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Bree glared at both of her brothers. "Adam! Stop Spike! He's gonna hurt Blake!" She demanded.

Adam shrugged, "Not my problem. He got himself in this mess, he can get out." He stated.

Bree glared, "Adam." She used her warning voice, but Adam shrugged. "I may be able to help, if Blake's willing to listen to me for once." He bargained. And there comes the negotiation. See, I knew Adam had the smarts to initiate his own plans. Sure, most of them involved kittens on roller skates, but this one was one of his better ones. Too bad I was the butt of this plot.

I grunted, pushing back against Spike, but his strength exceeded mine by a longshot. I sighed, giving in. "Fine, just take care of Macho Chase over here." I demanded.

Adam handed his chips to Bree, cracking his own knuckles. "Show time." He muttered, with a satisfied grin on his face. He marched over to Spike, grabbing his arms that were around my neck and pulled him off me. I immediately hurried behind Bree. I watched as Adam and Spike faced off, with Adam throwing a few punches, and Spike blocking them. He tried his heat vision next, but Spike put up his force field, which I shuddered at. He could've sent that flying at me.

Adam then took a more direct approach and just walked right up to Spike and grabbed him by his shoulders and spun around. He let go of his brother, sending him crashing into the wall, making him land on his side on the ground. He landed with a small groan, making me believe that Adam won. But, out of concern for my safety, I stayed behind Bree. Adam crossed his arms, smirking at his victory. Spike, or now I hoped it was Chase again, stood up and shook his whole body. He looked around, before looking at me. I made a whining sound, pushing Bree in front of me a bit. She scoffed, looking back at me.

"Blake, what's going on?" Chase asked, snapping out of his Spike mode. I sighed in relief, before stepping away from Bree. She just punched my arm hard, making me cry out in pain. "Ow!"

She rolled her eyes, "Deal with it." She stated, before walking off.

Chase, Adam and I watched as she walked up the stairs, before the brainy bionic turned to me again. "Seriously, why was I in Commando Mode?" He asked me. I laughed nervously.

"Uh yeah, about that. Funny story. I kinda yelled at you and Spike decided that I was a threat." I explained. He looked shocked, and then studied my head a bit. His eyes widened and he looked guilty. "Oh my god! Blake, you're head!" He exclaimed. I lifted a hand to feel where Spike had slammed my head against the wall. When I pulled it back, my hand was slightly wet and covered in a little red. It wasn't that much blood, just a small injury.

I gave Chase a shrug, "Eh, I've been through worse." I told him, walking into the lab officially. I grabbed my handy dandy first aid kit and pulled out the bandages and my disinfectant wipes. While I was cleaning my head wound off, Adam walked next to me. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I think you've done enough for today." I snapped, going back to being angry with him. Hey, just because he saved me, didn't mean that I instantly forgave him.

Adam groaned, "Blake, would you just listen to me?" He pleaded.

I sighed, putting down what I had in my hand and facing him. "What? You have my undivided attention." I told him.

He sighed, "Thank you." He then started his conversation. "Okay, so I know that I've kind of been a jerk to you today."

I scoffed, "Kind of?" I asked, skeptically.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Okay, I was a jerk. A huge jerk. But, I only acted that way because I thought you weren't really wanting to be my friend." He told me, making me give him a confused look.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him.

He laughed, sheepishly, "I kind of overheard your conversation with Bree last night." He admitted, "But I only heard the part when you said you didn't like me. I just thought that you didn't want to be friends anymore and you were just acting and putting up with me." He explained, looking down at the table. "I guess I just took it the wrong way." He told me.

I looked to him, studying his face to see if he was telling the truth or if he was just telling me some crazy excuse for my forgiveness. I sighed, giving in. "Alright, I guess I can forgive you." I told him, smirking a bit. Seriously though, I'm pretty sure I'd forgive him either way. He looked like a wet and miserable puppy when he was depressed. Nope, I can't handle sad puppies.

He grinned a bit, "Seriously? Just like that?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah, why not?" I asked, "Besides, it'd be weird seeing each other everyday and hating each other, right?" I pointed out.

Adam nodded, and I smiled. "Well, now that that's over with, what now?" I asked. I had just gotten attacked by Spike and I think I was still a little disoriented from being slammed against the wall, so my brain was a little fuzzy.

He just smiled, "Well, first, I think we should clean that cut on your head." He suggested.

I nodded, "Good idea." I went to grab the wipes again, but he beat me to them. He grabbed them and smiled, "Let me. I can see better." He offered. "Plus, you did the same with my rope burn."

I sighed, but nodded, sitting down on a nearby stool. He leaned down a bit and surprisingly, he gently applied the wipes to my cut, to which I winced a bit. He laughed, "Calm down, big baby." He teased, copying my words from yesterday. I rolled my eyes, ready to retort, but he didn't let me. He applied more pressure to the cut, making me bite my lip in pain. "Gah, Chase got me good." I let out.

Adam laughed, "Yeah, well, you should've seen the bruises he gave me during that Christmas Party last year." He joked, before getting up close and personal with my head. Like seriously, his face was like three inches away from mine, but he looked like he was inspecting the cut. However, that fact didn't stop my face from reddening up like a tomato. It was really strange, like really strange. In this situation the question that Chase asked me on our walk went through my head again. Why did it affect me as much as it did when Adam wasn't talking to me?

Plus, Bree and Chase seemed to be pretty adamant on the fact that I was crushing on their eldest sibling. I wasn't, that I was sure about, but the fact of the matter was that Adam was unnaturally close to my face right now, and I couldn't help but feel really uncomfortable, but in a good way. Was that possible? Did that even make sense? I have no idea. All I knew was that I got a full view of Adam's brown eyes, and even though he wasn't looking into mine, I appreciated the color and how well they fit him. They actually were really pretty eyes.

I mentally shook my head, tearing my mind away from that thought. My face probably was getting redder by the minute, but Adam didn't seem to notice, which was why I was thankful for his density.

He moved away, smiling, "Okay, all clean. Now, let's get the bandage on." He stated. I grabbed them this time.

"N-no w-worries. I...ahem...I've got it." I told him, stuttering at first, before my voice squeaked a bit. I cleared my throat to finish my sentence. God, I needed to control that.

Adam shook his head, "Nah, maybe you don't need it. Just get some ice, maybe." He suggested.

I looked at the table, which had a reflective surface on the top and studied my reflection. Sure enough, the cut wasn't bleeding anymore and it wasn't even that big. It was just a line that went from right over my left eye to the middle of my cheek. It might even scar, which was cool. I always wanted a scar, and what better way to achieve this goal? Getting beaten by your best friend's angry alter ego. Yeah, that's gonna go in the record books.

Adam pulled me away, "Now come on! We've got some catching up to do!" He explained, pulling me out of the lab and into the elevator.

"Adam, you do know we didn't talk with each other for only a day, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, but what if something happened to me today that I wanted to talk about with someone? Bree and Chase would make fun of me and Leo is Leo." He excused.

I sighed, "Okay Adam, did something happen today?" I asked him, playing along with his game.

He shook his head, grinning at me, "Nope, but thanks for asking." He pat my head, "You're so considerate." He stated.

Normally, I'd be aggravated, but in this case, I was just happy to have my friend back. Well, most of my friend back. I don't think he was still all there upstairs, but I guess that was just the Adam package. Buy the body and get the brain half off. I just shook my head, smiling a bit. I bumped my body against his, "Adam, your something else, you know that?" I asked him.

He looked surprised, "So wait, if I'm something else, that means I'm not really bionic! MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!" He shouted, panicking. I just laughed a bit.

"No, I just meant that I've never met someone like you before." I clarified.

Adam immediately calmed down, "Oh! I get it!" He exclaimed, before the doors to the elevator opened and he ran out. "I'm friends with Blake again! I'm friends with Blake again!" He sang, running around the room frantically.

Tasha and Davenport, who were home now, looked confusedly at me. I sighed, "I'll tell you all about it at dinner." I stated. Bree, Chase and Leo all watched in amusement as Adam ran through the entire house singing the same phrase over and over again. If being my friend brought that much joy to his life, then maybe I was a special person. Then again, it is Adam. The same Adam who got excited when he realized that chicken nuggets were better hot than cold. But it was still Adam nonetheless, and now, I'd rather not have him any other way.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I added a little bit of a something regarding BlakeXAdam, so I hope you appreciated that. I also think that they need to do more with Spike, since he is a big part of Chase's bionics. So far, there's only been about three episodes with him in it, and Chase has gotten angry more than that, so he should've made more appearances. **

**But, I digress. My next chapter will be Exoskeleton vs Grandma and then Smart and Smarter. **

**I might do another original chapter after that, followed by Back From the Future. Yep, that's the order that is set for the moment. I'll let you all know if it changes at all, even in the slightest.**

**Until then, review please and tell me what you think? **


	7. Grandma vs Exoskeleton

**So, after a long time of me not being around, I am back! My source for Lab Rats Episodes on YouTube got taken down, so I had to wait until my birthday last week because I finally got Netflix. So, they episodes are on there, and I'm ready to continue. Also, I just watched the new episode, the one with the army of super soldiers, and I fell out of my chair when Adam appeared without his shirt. Yeah, who cares about spoilers, sorry.**

**Anyway, yes, I'm back and as a gift, I give you a chapter full of fluff. Fluff and plot, but mostly fluff.**

**I don't own Lab Rats or anything Disney. God, if I did, I'd have Spencer Boldman in everything and anything. **

* * *

Things after that whole ordeal with Adam and Spike were smooth as ever. There weren't any sorts of conflicts, except for when Chase brought up any type of debate on whether jelly or Nutella was better on bagels. Sorry Chase, but anything against Nutella is gonna lose. It's just how life works. Also, Adam and I have been closer than ever, but that may be due to the fact that every waking opportunity the guy has to be alone with me, he takes it. Whenever I ask him about it, he says that it's because he doesn't want to make the same mistake he did when he heard Bree and I talk about him.

But, the whole fight with me and Adam happened Monday, and now, it being Saturday, I was happy just lounging around the living room. Everyone was, actually. I guess they wanted to take advantage of the fact that for once since Tasha and Leo moved in, there was a day available to just be a regular family and laze about the house. No training, no missions, no school, no breaking news reports, and no bionics. Well, the last one was only for the most part.

Chase and Davenport, along with Leo, for the beginning of the day, spent time in the lab. Doing what, I had no idea. I just knew that around this time of year, Davenport disappears and is all types of stressed out, but after a week, he is calm again, this time, because he's suddenly accumulated a large amount of money. I never really asked about it, because he was a genius, so he probably just sold an invention or his company just got a giant sales boost and he was getting more money because of that. Either way, he was richer and more egotistical about himself than ever.

While they did that, I was forced into doing some chores with Tasha. She had me wash dishes and just sweep up a little around the large living room. But, a simple chore wasn't so simple in this house. No, Tasha just had to nag me and make sure everything I did was just her way. It got to a point where I was ready to lose my cool, but I finished before that could happen. And, also, when I finished was when Adam and Bree came in the house from wherever they went and Chase, Davenport and Leo came up from the lab.

So, that's where we were now, all seven of us, being in the living room, just hanging around and not worrying about anything bionic. Leo was in Adam's arms, leaning back against his hands, which were behind his head. Adam was lifting him up and down, like he was a dumbbell, and Leo was counting off. Bree and Chase were throwing a small tennis ball around the room. Davenport had on this weird helmet and he was dancing and speaking a weird language that just sounded all wrong. Tasha was on her cell phone, and I was sitting on the couch with my laptop, providing moral support for Adam's work out. Meaning, I was surfing the web and providing sarcastic comments as Leo counted off. It wasn't the most fun thing in the world, but it helped time pass by a lot faster. That and eavesdropping on Tasha's conversation with her mother on the phone.

Actually, was it considered eavesdropping if she was talking extremely loud and we all couldn't help but hear her? I don't know, but all I did know was that if it had anything to do with Leo's grandmother, I wanted some sort of part in it. Back when my parents were still alive, and me and Leo were just friends instead of living with each other, I went back to his house for a science project, or was it a history project? Nevermind, anyway, Grandma Dooley, or Rose as she wanted me to call her, was over at the house and interrogated me. Apparently, she was very protective over who was friends with her grandson. According to Tasha, I passed the test with flying colors and I should expect to be adopted by Rose. So, yeah, I liked her and she liked me.

I tried tuning out Tasha's loud mouth, but the curiosity within took hold and I just listened, ignoring everything else around. Which, I think was an accomplishment, considering how loud this one room was at the moment. "Yes, Mom, Leo and I love our new home." Tasha spoke, answering the question coming from her oh so concerned mother. She then paused, her eyes widening a bit, "Oh, you should come and visit us." She stated, sounding really nervous and doubtful. Tasha then took a moment to look around the room. Davenport chose this time to speak up about how he think he found something from Singapore and Adam had just reached four hundred and seventy bench presses when Leo commanded him to put some muscle in it. Like Adam needed muscle to lift Leo. If he wanted a workout buddy, I would've offered my services. I outweigh Leo by at least fifty pounds.

Anyway, back to Tasha, who snapped her head away from the madness that was happening in her house, "But not today." She finished her sentence, "Why? Because Donald's not feeling well." That cued both me and Davenport to give her a confused look. She just shook her head, "Look, I gotta go, Donald just threw up in my purse. Love you bye!" She hung her phone up and sighed.

I stood up and walked over to the island where Tasha was sitting. Davenport spoke up, "You know we're gonna have to have your mother come over eventually." He stated.

Tasha glared at him, "No, we don't." She retorted quickly. "Look, my mom doesn't just visit, she has inspections." She started to explain. "If she spots anything weird, she will use it as an excuse to move in." She finished. At this time, Chase decided that throwing the ball extra hard would be a good idea. Bree, using her superspeed, caught it before it hit Tasha. She grinned at her adopted mother figure, "Nothing weird here." She then sped off, throwing the ball back to Chase.

I just shook my head, stepping over to Tasha, "Oh come on Tasha. I think your mother is a great person." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course you do. She treats you just like Leo. But me, no, there's always something wrong with me!" She stated, like it was some sort of big news that needed to be broadcasted. Hopefully, she didn't get any ideas and actually do a report on that.

I shrugged, smiling, "Guilty."

Davenport put his arms on his wife's shoulders. "Honey, when your mother visits, I will shower her with love, I will make her feel welcome and I will do everything humanly possible to…" The doorbell interrupted him, making Tasha gasp and look over to Eddy's screen, showing the security camera on the porch. I laughed, in shock, "Well I'll be damned." I stated, "What timing?" I asked, incredulously.

"It's my mother." Tasha groaned.

Davenport's face went white as he ran off, "I'll be in the lab." He rushed out of the room, while the six of us were left in the living room. However, it was at this point that everyone stopped their crazy Saturday hijinx and gathered around me and Tasha. She was panicking, "Quick, turn invisible!" She commanded. However, Adam, Bree and Chase just stood there, with raised eyebrows. Tasha groaned, "Really? You have every other freaky ability!" She sighed, "Just hide!" She demanded.

The three of them dove behind the island, while Tasha grabbed me and Leo, pulling us closer to her. The three of us plastered smiles on our faces as the door opened. "Oh good it's unlocked." Rose Dooley walked in. Out of the three of us, I think my smile was the only real genuine one. I never knew my grandmother, since she passed away two months before I was born, so I kind of held a special attachment to the attention I got from Rose.

Tasha greeted Rose with fake enthusiasm, "Mom! You're here." She stated, hugging Rose with disdain all over her face.

Rose smirked, "Would've been here sooner if it weren't for your stupid gate." She sassed. And there was the Rose Dooley charm.

Tasha nodded, "Oh that's just Donald's titanium security fence." She excused.

Rose just gave her daughter a look, "Well if you ram it with your car hard enough, it pops right open." She replied. I snickered, and that brought the attention to Leo and I. She approached Leo first, naturally. "Leo! There's my baby boy!" She embraced her grandson with a strong hug, "Give your grandma some sugar." She stated, her voice transitioning to one that most people would associate with new parents talking to a newborn or a puppy. She then grabbed Leo by his cheeks, pulling his face towards her, "Let me see that face." She kept repeating, while I could tell that Leo was not enjoying it. However, I was having a grand ole time watching this show go down.

Rose let go of Leo, long enough for him to grimace in pain. She reached into her bag and faced Tasha, "Grandma brought your favorite." She held out something wrapped in foil, "Bran-Fruit Cake." She stated. I noticed that Leo mouthed out what it was to me as she said it, trying to act like he was his grandmother. It was really funny. Rose handed the cake to Leo, whose arms dropped to the floor as soon as she let go. It must've been really heavy.

While he recovered from that, Rose faced me. "Blake! Oh my goodness, it has been a while now, hasn't it?" She asked, approaching me. Unlike Leo, I didn't have the look of a kid. I looked more like a teenage boy well on his way to look like an adult, so I didn't get the whole treatment. I did get a hug from her and she grabbed my face like she did with Leo, examining my features. "Oh my my my! The world's gonna have to watch out for you. I'll bet you're quite the heartbreaker at school, aren't you?" She asked, giving me a broad grin.

I grimaced, immediately thinking of Trent and how he treats me, along with the rest of the school. "No, not exactly." I told her, truthfully.

She just slapped my cheek lightly, "Oh come now." She retorted, not having any of it. "Don't lie to me young man." Rose told me sternly. I nodded, but didn't say anything else. Leo however, saved my hide.

"Grandma!" He exclaimed, sounding slightly happy that she was here, "You shouldn't have." He stated, gesturing to the cake in his hands. Rose gave him a look of sheer pride, but Leo continued, "And when I say you shouldn't have…" He stated, ready to inflict any type of sarcastic comment, but Tasha gave him that warning glare from behind her mother.

It was then that I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over, along with Rose, and mentally face palmed myself. "Who are they?" Rose asked, gesturing to Adam, Bree and Chase, who were trying to sneak out of the kitchen and into the lab. Tasha and I rushed over to them. Tasha because she was probably cooking up some weird excuse and me because I was the backup in case her idea burnt into the ground.

"They are they staff!" Tasha exclaimed, gesturing to them like they were prizes won on a gameshow. I nodded enthusiastically, moving from next to Chase to in between Adam and Bree. Due to his height though, I couldn't place my arm on his shoulder, so I just wrapped an arm around Bree's neck, like friends do.

Rose didn't look convinced, "Staff?" She then laughed, "Oh Tasha, still so lazy." She stated, giggling to herself.

Tasha rolled her eyes, "And you're still so...my mother." She finished, giving her mom a fake smile. Rose returned it, before walking up to Adam. "And what do you do?" She asked.

I prayed in my head that Adam would choose now to be smart or at least go along with it. But no, I was rewarded for my prayers with his answer. "Well, I collect rocks, I lift heavy things, I chase bugs." He started listing things, before I bumped him, shutting him up.

Tasha took over, "Adam is our chef." She stated. Of all the jobs you could've given him, you had to give him the one that could do the most damage to the house? Give Chase that job, he knows food. Adam just eats anything, and I mean anything. Just put ketchup on a pillow and he'd eat it.

Adam had a look of clarity on his face at this new revelation, "Oh, right, chef." He chuckled, nervously, "You know, normally, I wear a puffy hat and shout things in Italian. Bonjour!" He exclaimed, of course not even following along with what he said. But, all of us laughed, except for Rose, who was standing there unamused.

"That sense of humour, am I right?" I asked her. She just gave me a blank stare, before turning to Bree. Her face lit up for the first time since laying eyes on my bionic friends. "And who is this young lady?" She asked, all nicely and polite. It struck me as odd. Why all of a sudden was Rose acting so nicely?

Tasha smiled, "That is Bree, my personal trainer." She explained.

Bree nodded, and she looked petrified. Once again, Tasha gives a job that would be best suited for someone else, say Adam, and instead gives it to the one who would do the worst. What's Chase gonna get, babysitter?

Rose looked sceptical once again, "And just what does a personal trainer do?" She asked Bree.

She grinned, "It's personal?" She stated, looking to me for confirmation. I shrugged, since I didn't know a thing about what a personal trainer did. Train a person, I guess.

Rose spoke up again, "Uh huh, so Blake, are you dating Tasha's trainer? You look awfully close with her." She questioned.

Both me and Bree separated immediately, making gagging noises. "Ew, gross! He's like my brother!" "Ugh, she's so not my type!" We exclaimed at the same time. Rose just giggled, "Ah, young love." She sighed.

I moved to the other side of Chase, away from Bree. There was definitely going to be some kind of awkward tension around here because of that comment. Me dating Bree? No! Not even if I was straight. Not saying she wasn't attractive or anything, but Bree is way too outgoing for me. Adam, I could handle, in some weird way. But Bree was just too out there. Wait, Adam? Why did my mind just hop over to Adam? I'm NOT into Adam, brain, stop making it seem like I am!

Rose moved on to Chase, along with Tasha, "And Chase is Leo's nanny! Man nanny! Manny." She listed all of the names, coming up with an appropriate name. God, I should've kept my brain shut. Of course, Chase got the babysitting job.

Rose looked even more unsure about Chase than she did about Adam. "Aren't you a little young to be a 'manny?" She asked.

Chase laughed nervously, "Aren't you a little young to be a grandmother?" He replied.

Rose studied him for a minute, before looking to me, "Ooh, I like him!" She exclaimed, pointing at Chase. She giggled a bit. I nodded, patting Chase on the back, lightly. I didn't need his Commando App activating by accident again. The scratch on my face may have healed from Monday, but still, I wanted to be careful. Tasha offered to take her mother on a tour of the house, while she left me in charge, earning a confused look from Rose. However, she left to get the tour from her daughter, leaving the five of us kids to sigh in relief.

We were all silent for a minute before Chase and Leo decided that they were gonna check up on Davenport, since he ran off to the lab. I was going to do the same, but Adam stopped me. "Um, Blake, could you help me? I don't know anything about cooking, so could you be my assistant?" He asked, rolling his hands around each other, nervously.

I nodded, giving him a smile and bumped him with my body, "Sure big guy, why not?" I asked. He grinned, before jumping up and down. I was expecting a comment from Bree about how he had asked me to cook with him instead of her, but she still looked rattled from the comment about us dating. "Bree? You alright?" I asked.

She snapped her head to face me, before nodding, "Uh...yeah, I'm fine." She stated, not at all selling it. Maybe she was in shock, and she needed a little time to get over the fact that Rose was that pushy of a person. I was used to it, so maybe that's why I got over it so fast. I left her alone though, that way she could cleanse her mind without anyone bothering her.

I walked into the kitchen and started getting some random pots and pans out of the cabinets. I didn't know what we were making but, it had to be good enough to know that I actually made it, but it had to be shown like Adam made it. I didn't know why Tasha couldn't have just said that they were Davenport's kids, but then that could've started a whole different argument, so I'll excuse it, this time. I heard footsteps coming from the hall, and Rose stepped back into the room, "Uh uh, there is too much technology around here. In my day, we didn't have all these gizmos and gadgets. You had your family, it was horrible, and you lived with it." She told Tasha, who looked unamused with what her mother was saying. But, Rose continued, "And don't get me started on your staff. I mean, how's Leo and Blake supposed to learn how to do anything for themselves?" She asked, looking concerned.

Tasha looked away, "Well, they'll learn without someone criticizing their every move." She retorted, before getting an angry look from Rose, "I'm guessing." She finished.

I moved over to Adam with the pots and pans, placing them on the stove. He had an apron tied around his body, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Blake, what are you doing hanging around the chef?" Rose asked.

I turned to face her, "Well, Adam lets me help out sometimes, and since you are a special guest here, I figured why not give him a hand?" I told her. Wow, that almost sounded like it was the truth. This whole 'staff' act could work. Tasha gave me a look that I knew was a thankful one. Winking to her, I turned to Adam, "Right?"

He turned to Rose nodding, "Yep, Blake and I are cooking wizards!" He then proceeded to wave a spoon in the air like it was a magic wand. I pushed his arm down, shaking my head to tell him to stop.

Rose accepted this, smiling, "And just what are the master chefs preparing anyway?" She asked, looking to Adam specifically. I would've answered, but if I did, it would look like I was covering for him. Rose wasn't an idiot. She would be able to tell something was up if we didn't back up the lies we provided her.

Adam stuttered a bit, turning to me and Tasha. I shook my head, gesturing for him to come up with something, before I started mentally screaming at myself. Seriously, let the guy who would eat a ketchup covered pillow come up with an idea for dinner? Really? That's a genius idea Blake, seriously. Are you sure you're the son of two geniuses? God, why am I so stupid under pressure?

Thankfully, Tasha pushed a piece of paper into Adam's face, "Spaghetti." She then got into his ear, "I love how you always follow the directions exactly as they are written." She told him, before winking at me.

Bree finally snapped out of her stupor, coming over to take Rose away from us. Tasha took this opportunity to hug me. "Oh thank you! You are a god send!" She told me. "Please, help Adam as best you can!" She told me, before walking over and sitting on one of the chairs by the island. Nodding to myself, I told Adam to grab all the ingredients needed to make the pasta dish.

"Okay, so we need canned tomatoes, parsley, basil, mushrooms and the noodles." I listed off, pointing in the areas that he would find it. I grabbed the noodles away from him, and spoke quietly to him, "Okay, I'm trusting you with the sauce. I'll take care of the noodles, okay?" I asked him. He nodded, and I moved to the sink to fill my own pot with water.

Thankfully, with me being so antisocial in the past, I took up cooking whenever I could at home. Whether it be for my parents, or Davenport, I loved it. Now, I could cook for six more people. I loved that feeling.

Pretty soon, I was just stirring the pasta in the water as it was brought to a slow boil. I wanted to make sure that if Adam messed up on the sauce, there would be time before the pasta was ready to try again. I sat back, letting my oldest friend take the bull by the horns for this. "Okay, add one can of tomatoes." He read aloud. He shrugged, and placed the entire can, metal and all, unopened, into the pot. I sighed, going over to him. "Adam, you're supposed to open the can and then empty what's inside it into the pot." I explained to him.

Adam laughed, "Oh! That makes sense!" He stated, picking the can up with one hand and I was just about to go grab a can opener, when he crushed the can with his hand, emptying the contents from the bottom of the can into the pot. It was a good idea, if Grandma Dooley wasn't right there in the same room. He then did the same with the mushrooms, only he crushed the actual mushrooms instead of a can. They were in small enough pieces, but still, risky when there was a lady in the room who couldn't know about their bionics. Adam did use his brain cells for once and sprinkled the spices I asked for into the sauce. He did add a little too much basil, but hey, it was his first time cooking something from scratch, so I let it slide. After he mixed everything together, he used a spoon to scratch the back of his neck, with him reading the next part of the recipe. "Simmer on low heat." He read. He looked confused, so I was going to suggest to turn the oven on, but he covered one of his eyes and shot a laser into the pot with his other eye. Instead of a full laser blast, the pot only got half power. Ingenious, but again I repeat, RISKY! He jumped and clapped, "Yeah! I'm cooking!"

I looked to where Bree, Tasha and Rose were, and they gave us weird looks. I laughed, "Which he always does." I quickly amended, before standing over my own pot of heated water and noodles. It wasn't boiling yet, but I still wanted to make sure that Adam didn't screw up. Thank god for Bree's quick thinking because she had Rose distracted. They were stretching and doing all sorts of yoga moves, which looked more like training exercises for her, but hey, it kept the lady busy. As Adam continued to mix the sauce, he looked to me, "Thanks Blake." He told me, "Cooking is a lot harder than people on TV make it seem." he revealed to me.

I laughed, "No problem Adam. Happy to help." I replied.

He then continued, "Also, I don't think I ever thanked you for what you did for me back at the dance." He told me. I raised an eyebrow, confused. I don't remember anything good coming out of that, except maybe getting to see that amazing dance off between Adam, Chase and Leo, and then having Danielle become sort of an ally for me. When he saw me looking confused he clarified, "You know, when you asked Bree if she would dance with me. That was really cool of you." He told me.

I felt my face turning red, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because we were standing by a hot stove, though I will use that as my excuse this time. I don't what it was, but getting all these nice things said about me by Adam made my head spin and my heart numb. It was really weird, but I got that feeling from a lot of things. Chase scaring the crap out of me by turning into Spike. Bree with her boy talks and Leo with his elaborate plans to get girls. All of those things caused that to happen, but the complements were the only thing that triggered it and it felt sort of good. Was Bree possibly right? Did I have any kind of feelings for Adam?

I shook my head, rubbing my eyes. No, Blake, you can't think like that. First of all, even if you did like Adam, it's wrong. You're living with the guy and he is sort of family in a way. Not blood related, but still, family. Second, he'd never like you back. He was gaga over Danielle, and at school, he's constantly looking for attention from any of the girls, just so he can make them laugh with his dumb jokes. Nope, Blake is not crushing on Adam, not at all.

"Blake, the sauce isn't supposed to turn this color, is it?" I heard Adam say, snapping me out of dreamworld. I looked over and sure enough, the red sauce had turned all brown and globby, which almost made me puke. I covered my nose, considering that it smelled really burnt and horrible. How, in the span of maybe five minutes of me daydreaming, did Adam manage to do this much damage?

"What happened?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Well, it didn't look like it was cooking. All it was doing was bubbling, so I used both of my eyes this time." He stated, smiling at me. I sighed, moving him out of the way.

"Let me take over, okay?" I suggested, but he pushed me back.

"No! You told me that I could take care of the sauce." He told me, defiantly.

I rolled my eyes, "Adam, that isn't even edible!" I scolded, "You need to listen to me!" I demanded.

"Blake!" I heard Rose exclaim, making me look over to her. Tasha was gone, but Bree was still with her, and they looked to be done with their stretches. Rose had a look of sheer disappointment, "Adam is the chef, not you. Quit ordering him around." She scolded me.

I groaned on this inside, but nodded, "Yes Rose." I agreed, begrudgingly. Adam gave me a smug little smirk and did this little dance with his shoulders, moving them up and down. I rolled my eyes, before moving out of the kitchen. "Fine then, since you're the chef, I guess you can handle things from here on." I told him, giving my own smug smile. Lets see him struggle for once.

I walked over and sat down on the couch, near Bree, who now was on the floor doing curl ups. I raised an eyebrow at this, "Um, what are you doing Bree?" I asked her.

Bree sighed, not stopping, "Being a personal trainer." She snapped at me, annoyed. Yeah, I think this whole 'pretending to be staff' thing was getting to everyone. Well, maybe not Chase, though he is in the lab with both Davenport and Leo, so things could be going either way for him.

I rolled my eyes at Bree's reply, while leaning back on the couch, sighing. Who knew that a regular old visit from Grandma would be this stressful? "Hey Rose, where'd Tasha go?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "She went to go find that husband of hers." She replied, not sounding too thrilled about it. Well, at least we know that Davenport isn't liked by as many people as he thinks, which is everybody. He thinks everybody likes him. Nope, not the case.

Tasha came storming back in the room, sitting on the arm of the couch, looking to her mother, "He'll be up in a minute." She stated, sounding both calm and angry. I've learned that Tasha is scary when she is in one of these moods. Like, you're about to be killed by a serial killer who is really Principal Perry scary.

But, Tasha's words were not lies, as Chase, Leo and Davenport came into the room a short while later. All three of them looked worn out, which concerned me, but only to an extent. I only wondered about what happened to them for like three seconds, before the sound of something sizzling caught my attention. Leo was over by Adam, and he was holding what looked like a black rock with a pair of tongs. That or he used too much heat vision that he melted his metal mixing spoon and made it all deformed. I wanted to laugh so badly, watching him struggle, but when he looked over to me for help, I turned my head away from him, hoping to come off to him as annoyed.

"Sexual tension." Bree sang from her place on the floor. She was quiet about it, so only I heard her, but that didn't stop me from both blushing at her and glaring at her. Of course, she just laughed it off, like usual. I didn't have the patience at that moment to make any sort of sarcastic remark back, so I just shook it off and turned back to what was happening in the living room.

Davenport was looking around the room, looking nervous, while Rose continued looking around sceptical. "Uh, honey, what are Adam and Bree doing?" He asked. Oh that's right, he was in the lab when Tasha came up with her brilliant plan. By brilliant, I'm hoping everyone gets that I mean that it was a terrible plan.

Tasha walked next to him, "You mean our chef and trainer?" She suggested, hoping to give him the hint.

Thankfully, that big brain isn't just for show, as he nodded, clarity on his face, "That's what they're doing."

"Just a couple more minutes!" Adam called out, not sounding at all confident. I found myself laughing to myself as I stood up, along with Bree. I was gonna talk to her about how awful this food was gonna be, but I didn't want any type of Adam comment as a reply. Trust me, after the day I've had, I don't need someone talking about my non-existent feelings for Adam. Non-existent, yeah right.

I shook my head, stopping myself from even starting to think that way. Nope, I was not gonna get distracted. Not when I had to keep up my stupid act in front of Rose.

"You know what?" Tasha started, addressing all of us in the room. "Let's all just sit down and have a nice dinner together." She suggested.

I snickered before I spoke, "We can sit down, but having a nice dinner just isn't gonna happen." I told her, before continuing to laugh to myself. Adam gave me a hurt look, while I just smugly smiled back. Leo, after Adam grabbed his pot of whatever was left of the spaghetti, looked at the stove, probably thinking something was gonna pop up alive. Doubtful, since Adam cooked the crap out of everything.

I walked over to my spot at the table, which ironically was next to Adam and Rose, the two people that I spent most of today thinking about. Rose was about to sit down, before she glared at Chase, "You're Leo's manny, and you're letting him near a hot stove?" She asked, incredulously.

Chase looked sheepishly at Leo, who just waved and smiled. Chase walked over there, "Come on Leo! You wouldn't want to go to bed without supper, would you?" He asked.

Leo looked back at the stove, before nodding, "Yes." He replied. I laughed again, as Rose sat down on my left. Adam was serving people the food that he created. Actually, I don't think it was considered food anymore. It was more like a science project gone horribly wrong. When he started to serve Rose her portion, she jumped at the sight of it. "What the…?" She exclaimed.

Adam smiled nervously at her, "Pasketti?" He offered, like his words would magically turn it into something edible. This is what happens when you don't let me help. But no, Adam had to go all 'Master Chef' on me and do his own thing. Hope this is a lesson to you pal.

"What in the name of great caesar's ghost is going on around here?" Rose asked, looking around the table at everyone, looking for an answer. Tasha was the first one to give one.

"Trust me!" She exclaimed, "There is nothing unusual going on here." Tasha assured, but Rose wasn't looking so sure. She gave the black stuff in her bowl a look, probably doubting her daughter's sanity. "Everything is completely normal." Tasha finished.

However, that statement would be completely ignored in the next two seconds. A loud crash sounded from the far end of the room, making us all jump. I looked over and saw that some weird robot suit was breaking and throwing all sorts of household things around. Was that what the three guys were doing in the lab? Building a robot? If they were, I guess they know it now works. "Well, that was horrible timing." Davenport stated, obvious.

The robot pushed over one of the islands, breaking it into many pieces. The impact and the absolute shock of everything happening caused everyone, minus Tasha and Adam, to stand up from their seat. The two of them had yet to sit down, so they were already standing. I didn't know what this thing was for, or who was the one that messed it up this time. All I do know is that I wasn't planning on dying at fifteen because of some crazy robot gone rogue.

"What is that?!" Rose exclaimed, looking like she was ready to have a heart attack.

Leo laughed nervously, "That is uh...another member of our staff!" He lied, making me roll my eyes. Sure, our lives are facing impending doom, but yes, lets continue to try to fool Grandma into thinking we are just a normal family with a perfectly normal staff. "Go away James, we don't need you right now!" He commanded.

Rose glared at her grandson, "Boy, I'm old, not senile! And that ain't no butler! I'm out!" She stated, running across the room and hiding behind the far side of the couch. Tasha, Bree, Adam and Davenport followed suit, while Chase and Leo hid behind another smaller island that had a large plant inside of it, near the stairway. Me, I wanted to run, but fate seemed to hate me as of late. As I was gonna run, my foot got caught on the leg of one of the chairs and I tripped, landing on the ground, in perfect striking distance if the robot had some kind of projectile.

Thankfully, it seemed to busy destroying everything to care about who actually lived in the house. I was able to recover fairly quickly, so I dove behind the couch next to Rose, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a protective way. Bree turned to Adam, "Adam, don't just sit there! Go take that thing down!" She demanded.

Adam got up, ready to do just that, but Tasha grabbed him by his shirt sleeve and shouted, "No! You do that and someone will know that someone has certain abilities!" She struggled getting her words out. Tasha, now was definitely not the time to care whether your mother finds out about bionics. It is a little too little too late at this point.

We all ducked as the robot chucked what appeared to be the microwave at us. Luckily, it crashed into the wall behind us, not hurting anyone. Adam glared, "Oh, well, great! Now dinner's ruined!" He exclaimed, like the robot prevented us from eating what he thought was a five course dinner. Yeah, that was what I was most thankful for. The robot prevented all of us from getting a severe case of food poisoning.

"Donald, you're the man of the house! Do something!" Rose demanded.

Davenport got up, "Right, I'll take care of this!" He stated, before the robot shot a laser at him, missing by maybe a hair. He jumped and screamed a bit, before hiding again.

Rose rolled her eyes, "My hero." She deadpanned, before hiding again as a metal pot lid came spinning towards her. It stuck in the door behind her, so it might've taken her head with it, if she wasn't quick. Leo, from his spot, stood up and ran to what I could only assume was the lab. Hopefully there was some crazy gizmo to stop this thing. The robot did try to shoot Leo, but due to his small size and jumpy personality, he was able to dodge all of the lasers sent his way. Rose, whose grip on my shoulder was getting tighter and tighter, rolled her eyes at Davenport, "Now you see?!" She shouted at him. "Your little gizmo's putting us all in danger! That robot is about to kill us." She then looked away from the destruction with a thoughtful look, "See, back when I was a kid…" She started, but Davenport finally spoke up.

"Yeah, that's a fascinating story Rose. Do you think we could hear about it later?" He asked, before grabbing one of the pillows off the couch. He threw it and it hit the robot in the chest, but really, it was a pillow. He couldn't have expected it to actually stop the robot. It didn't, and the robot now was walking towards us.

I rolled my eyes, "It's destroying the house and you're tossing pillows at it." I stated, annoyed.

Davenport grabbed another pillow and threw it, "Well, they are called 'Throw Pillows'!" He shouted.

Leo appeared again, holding some metal thing that gave off a red light. I didn't know what it was, since I hadn't been down in the lab since maybe two days ago. Davenport probably just invented it today anyways. Since he was on the other side of the room, I could hear what he was saying over the whirring and stomping that the robot was creating, but he looked fairly confident. That was a good sign, right? Leo's confidence has helped out in the past. He was confident that we'd win the football game against Trent, wait, that's a bad example. He was confident about his plan working to get Danielle to go to the dance with him, no, another bad. Oh yeah, he joined up with the bionics on the train where he was confident about helping, when really, all he did was jeopardize the mission, okay I get it! Leo wasn't really the best when it came to his ideas. Can't I have just a sliver of hope? A sliver?

He looked ready to jump into action when he went back to hiding with Chase. Once again, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like they were apologizing for something. Something must've happened in the lab while I was busy playing 'Assistant Chef' to Adam. Eh, at least they aren't tearing each others throats out.

I hid my head again when the robot managed to get another shot out, this one barely missing Rose and I as it hit the lid on the door, knocking it down. Davenport's voice sounded out pretty clearly, "Guys, I'm really enjoying the heartfelt moment, but I'm running out of pillows here!" He threw another one, which subsequently was the last one on the couch.

I watched, first hand, as Chase stood up, waving his hands above his head, "Hey Exo!" He cried, before jumping over his hiding place, and flipping over the couch. It was an impressive sight, but again, Rose was now watching the whole thing. Hopefully, Chase wouldn't have to use his force field. He flipped around the room, most likely distracting it since Leo still held the weird metal contraption.

Speaking of, Leo jumped out of his spot, holding this thing above his head, "Here comes the pain!" He announced, jumping down and in front of the robot. He went to punch it with the metal thing, but the robot knocked it out of his hands. It then grabbed Leo by his hands and help both of them up above his head, carrying him a bit. He struggled, but the robot had a firm grasp on it. If we weren't in danger, I'd be amused, but now we really needed to figure out a way to get rid of this thing.

Leo glared at Chase, "Hey Chase, did we have a Plan B?!" He asked, irritated.

From next to me, I heard Rose get up, "Hey!" She called out, getting the robots attention, "Nobody lays a hand on my grandson!" She announced, before running over to the metal suit, "It's time to pick up the hat!" She stated, before bending down and doing one of the exercises that Bree showed her. She lifted her foot back hard enough to get the robot to break his grip on Leo. Of course, Rose fell to the ground before crawling back over to me.

Bree grinned, "Way to go Grandma! And you didn't even break a hip!" She stated a-matter-a-factly.

Rose gave Bree a thumbs up, before turning to the fight. Leo was on the ground, on his back when the robot recovered. It looked like it targeted Leo as a victim first. I covered Rose's face so she didn't have to see this. Good thing too, because Chase pulled him up and grabbed the metal thing that seemed to be so important. Chase surrounded the two of them with his force field, blocking a few lasers. He then jabbed the metal thingy into the robot's chest. It sparked red for a second before flying backwards onto its back, spazzing for a minute, then shutting down completely.

When it looked like it all was over, we all got up and cheered. Rose and Tasha hugged each other, which was a little odd. Bree and Davenport also embraced each other, which was a cute little daughter-father moment. Adam grabbed me and lifted me up and down, shouting in celebration. Me, I was trying not to kick my foot back so that it would hit a very tender area for Adam. Of course, Rose had to go back into skeptical mode. "Somebody better tell me what's going on right now! And right now just passed, so you're not talking fast enough!" She demanded, scaring all of us kids to bunch up together with Davenport in front of us. Chase was right behind me, a hand on my shoulder. Bree was on my right side, and Leo was on my left. Adam was next to Chase, looking over my head, since he was so tall.

Davenport stuttered a bit, before stepping over to his mother in law. "Uh, Rose, there is a completely rational explanation for all of this!" He announced, looking back over to us for support. We all gave him feeble waves, nods and thumbs ups, not feeling so confident ourselves. He placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, "You are delusional." He turned to the rest of us, "Who wants dessert?" He asked, moving on quickly.

Me and Adam nodded frantically, while Chase, Leo and Bree looked neutral. Rose looked offended, before turning to her daughter, glaring at her, like Tasha was going to defend her. Tasha had other plans. "You know what Mom? This is our life!" She started, giving her mother a stern look. "Our house may be high-tech and chaotic, but it is full of love!" She continued, making Rose take a small step back.

I was sort of impressed with Tasha. Not only was she standing up to her mother, but she was doing it in a respectful way, unlike most people can be with their parents. I really never got the opportunity to rebel against my mom, like a normal teenager.

"It may not be perfect for you, but it is perfect for our family." Tasha finished, coming over to us kids and wrapping an arm around Leo and I. Oh please tell me that Tasha told her about my parents. I did not want to have to listen through an explanation about that. No, I was not going to relive that story, no matter how long it was.

Rose glared at Tasha, "What family?" She asked, suspiciously, "Wait a minute, who are these people?" She asked, gesturing to Adam, Bree and Chase. I stepped away from the group.

"Well Rose, I am Blake, as you know. And I…" I started, ready to just lie my way out of this, but she shot me down quickly.

"Blake, I already know about you, I'm talking about them!" Rose told me, pointing at the bionics. Ah, well there goes my worries. At least my trauma wouldn't have to be explained.

Davenport spoke up, "They are my brothers kids that I adopted when he died, FELL, in a volcano." He lied. However, it did cover up the fact that they were all teenagers and they did look alike. It also would fit why they were kind of terrible at the jobs they were given by Tasha. They were, we are, just kids.

Rose studied us for a minute, with us giving cheesy smiles. She smiled, "Oh now why didn't you just say so?" She stated, laughing, "Now it all makes sense. You're just a modern family with a bunch of adorable kids!" She joked, letting us all sigh in relief.

She then smiled with a proud grin, "Who are gonna need their Grandma around all the time!" She announced, turning to Davenport and Tasha, "You know, I can stay for a few days in that guest room down the hall!" She gestured for Tasha to follow her outside. "I got my overnight case in the car, and Gladys is watching Poochie, so it's no problem!" She rambled, walking out the door, with Tasha giving the six of us apologetic looks. I didn't care, because having Rose around for at least a couple of days would definitely brighten the mood around this house, at least for me. Plus, with her around, missions will be put on hold, and we'd all just be a regular family.

Bree and Adam both ran out of the kitchen, and looking to the floor where the destroyed pot of Adam's pasta, I groaned, trudging after them. I didn't want to, but I felt like I had to apologize. I didn't follow through with my promise to Adam to let him do what he wanted with the food, and I got mad at him for not listening to him. God, why did Adam have to be so stubborn? He may not be the smartest, but he sure knows what he wants and how to get it, however ridiculous the way is.

Thankfully, there was only so much space outside of the lab to hide. I found Bree and Adam standing near the stairway to the lab, both waiting for who I could only assume was Chase, since he was their almighty leader. Adam heard my footsteps, and his head shot to face me, only to huff and look away. "Oh look Bree. It's the guy who was trying to show up the 'Master Chef'." He announced, before sticking his tongue out at me.

Bree held her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I helped out the last time you two fought." She brushed past me, "You're on your own." She declared.

Adam glared after his sister, before glaring at me. "What do you want, Mr. Promise Breaker Master Chef Empress?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Empress?"

He groaned, "You know, someone who tries to copy someone else?" He offered, looking annoyed.

I nodded, "Oh, an impressionist." I clarified.

He nodded, "Yeah, that too! What do you want?"

I sighed, walking over to him, "Well, I just thought I should apologize. I was trying to overstep my boundaries, and I broke a promise. Even though you were making mistakes, I should've let you do it yourself. I'm sorry Adam." I told him, holding out a hand. "Friends?" I asked.

He gave me a sceptic look, before the anger drained from his face and his bubbly happy face replaced it. "Yeah, friends." He grabbed my hand, and shook it. However, his grip on my hand was just tight enough that when he shook it, my whole body was pulled forward, and I lost my center of gravity. I fell forward and even though Adam had his grip on my hand, I found myself falling into him. Additionally, Adam's foot, which was the one that really was holding him from stumbling, moved back, and tripped over a lone piece of wood, which probably was from some kind of furniture when the robot was on a rampage.

Anyway, with his foot tripping and my whole body weight against him, we both fell on the ground, with me on top and him landing on his back. By 'on top' I literally mean that I was laying on top of him, head on chest and everything.

I lifted my head off of him, looking at his face. It was scrunched up in pain, which I could only assume was because his head had hit the floor. He groaned, and I found myself just frozen. My body wouldn't move, and I'm pretty sure that my brain wasn't working at that moment. My body was just stuck in that moment, and I found myself just enjoying it. I knew Adam was the strong man of the whole bionic team, and I've seen and participated in a few of his workout sessions, but I don't think I've ever been this close to him to see that this guy was built. I could feel his muscles underneath his thin t-shirt, and normally, I'd be frantic in getting away, but in this moment, I just wanted to lay here.

"Uh, Blake, you're looking at me funny again, and I really think it's cuz there is something on my face." Adam interrupted my thoughts, snapping me to attention. He was looking up at me from his laying position, not with disgust but with more concern.

I chuckled, "Adam, just cuz I'm looking at your face doesn't mean there is something on it." I told him. He laughed a bit, and I took that moment to realize that my face was hotter than ever. No doubt I was blushing like a tomato at this point.

"Hey guys, Davenport wants your help to clean...What's this?" Bree's voice sounded from behind us. My eyes widened, along with Adams and I scrambled to get off of him, my face probably redder than it was a few moments ago. Adam stood up too, and he adjusted his shirt, clearing his throat, "Uh, Bree, um, Blake and uh, friends, and um tripped?" He stumbled and stammered over his words, pointing at me, our hands and the floor with each word he said.

Bree crossed her arms, giving his a disbelieving look, before turning to Adam, "Go see Davenport. He needs help lifting the counters back up." She deadpanned.

Adam cheered, "Whoo! I love lifting counters!" He announced, before running off into the kitchen. I went to go follow him, but as I passed Bree, she grabbed my sleeve without looking, "Stay!" She commanded.

I stumbled backwards until I was in front of her. She gave me a stern look, before raising her eyebrows just slightly enough for me to break, "Okay, that was not what you think it was! Me and Adam were shaking hands and I guess he forgot about his bionics, and I fell forward and his foot got caught and we tripped and I fell on top of him, and then you came in." I explained so quickly that I think I made Bree jealous. I gave her a sheepish smile to top the whole thing off, but she saw right through it.

She nodded, "Uh huh, is that what happened?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, that is what happened." I replied.

She nodded once again, "Okay, yeah, um sure, I'll buy your story, but only on one condition." She bargained. I nodded for her to continued, "Answer this question, honestly. Do you or do you not like Adam more than a friend?" Bree asked, giving me her stern look.

I sighed, holding my hand up a bit, "I think I like him a little more than I thought I did." I answered, honestly, with an extremely red face.

Bree grinned, breaking character as she bounced around me. "Oh my gosh! This is so great! But it's also disgusting because you like my brother. Ew!" She grimaced, but then she bounced again, "Oh I love cliches!" She announced.

I shook my head in embarrassment, but I held my hand out to stop her, "I didn't say I liked him like that. I'm not sure what it is." I told her, "I'm not sure it is a crush or anything like that. I just know that something changed and now I don't know what to think anymore." I explained.

She nodded, calming down a considerate amount, "Alright, I'll drop it for now then." She then pointed at me, glaring playfully. "But you better tell me the minute you figure it out, okay?" She asked.

I nodded, laughing a bit, "Sure Bree. I promise." I agreed.

Bree nodded, "Good, now lets go. We have a house to clean up." She stated, grabbing me and tugging me with her into the main room. Chase and Leo were already working on cleaning up the broken mess of a dinner table. Tasha and Rose were getting rid of all of the shattered glass by sweeping it up into bags, while Eddy dropped them down to the garage, like he usually did. Davenport and Adam, more so Adam, were lifting the counter back to it's original state. It looked like both of them were lifting, but really, we all knew it was Adam doing everything. It was just an act to make sure Rose didn't find out that they were bionic.

Tasha looked to us with a flustered look, "Oh good, you two can pick up all of the broken wood." She told us.

We nodded and we went right to work, but not without a word of warning from Rose about splinters. It took maybe about forty five minutes with all eight of us working for us to finish up and Davenport to order a pizza or two. We all crowded on or near the couch together, just waiting for the pizza man to arrive. Leo actually told us that he wanted to get something from his room, and disappeared. He was actually gone a long time, but none of us seemed to care that much.

Actually I think I cared the least, but mostly because the position I was in. We all were watching some comedy show that Chase was a fan of and with us being a group of seven, it was a pretty tight squeeze in the area. Chase was sitting against Tasha, like a son would to a mother, which I found a little touching. Davenport was next to her, while Rose was next to him. Bree was in between Tasha and Davenport's legs and Adam was next to her on her right. I was next to him, right by Rose's legs, and his arm was draped over my shoulder, like a friend would, but it didn't stop me from feeling embarrassed. I could've sworn that Bree was giving me a smug look once or twice during the show.

When it finished, we all had a bit of a chuckle, before Rose groaned, "Aw man, I am starving!" She announced.

This woman had great timing, since right after she said that, the doorbell rang. Davenport grinned, "Oh, that must be the pizza!" He stated, ready to get up. However, Leo's voice rang out. "I'll get it!"

The robot emerged from the hallway, and we heard Leo laughing in it. Tasha gave her son a exasperated look, "Leo, what are you doing in that thing?" She asked.

Leo opened the door, and with one look to the robot, the pizza man dropped the pizza onto the ground and ran away screaming. Leo picked it up and faced us, "Getting free pizza." He answered his mother, placing the pizza on the coffee table in front of us.

We all adjusted our bodies to get some of the food, while Leo went away quickly to change out of that stupid robot suit. Davenport should get rid of that thing, since it was sure to go haywire again, but hey, that was his million dollar equipment, not mine. He does what he wants with it.

I made sure to save a few slices for Leo, but it was kind of hard when Adam kept giving me that kicked puppy look, trying to cute his way into getting Leo's pizza, but I had to be strong. No amount of Adam attraction will beat me. Though I am glad that Leo didn't take as long to get undressed from the robotic suit than it took him to actually get into it. I almost gave in to Adam, but he came running out and started devouring his three slices. Of course, Adam whined a bit at the loss, so I found myself giving up my last piece to him, and I think he actually barked, like a dog.

Tasha, once she was finished eating turned to face the rest of us, "So, guys, progress reports are coming out next week. How worried should we be?" She asked, sternly. Rose and Davenport also gave us all expecting looks.

I shrugged, "Well, Chase you shouldn't worry about, since he is Mr. Perfectionist. Bree and I should be good, since we study and have a lot of the same classes. Leo and Adam, well, they've done their best." I explained, winking at the the latter two. They just stuck their tongues out at me, before brushing it off.

Tasha chuckled, but I could tell that she knew that I was telling the honest truth. Chase had his bio-brains, while Bree and I were average, Leo was just lazy, and Adam was uh…mentally impaired. Not stupid, but he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

Besides all of the acting around Rose and hiding from a rampaging robot, the day ended up being really quiet and nice. Something that ever since Leo and I discovered the lab and the bionics, was rare. So I enjoyed the time I had, spending time with my makeshift family. We may all not have the same blood running through us, but Davenport was the guy who helped my parents raise me. He was always around, so I already saw him as a second dad. Tasha, Leo and Rose were cool, and I knew them well enough to consider them family, and well, Eddy was a computer, but still I guess we can say he's the annoying cousin that no one really likes. Just add Adam, Bree, and Chase into the mix and there's my family.

Also, on a side note, I may have enjoyed the quiet 'family' time a bit more than I should have, but that was only because Adam decided to be as close to me as possible, the whole night. By the whole night, I mean that he passed out in the middle of a movie and his head somehow fell onto my shoulders and he was cuddling my arm, like it was a bear, so I was stuck there the entire night. I ended up falling asleep like that, but not that I minded.

This whole 'Adam' thing going on in my brain really made me hyper-analyze everything that he did. Whether it was just him waving or him saying something completely ridiculous, it just instantly brought a smile to my face. Maybe I should just accept it. Adam was just who my mind and heart were set on. Target locked. Just my luck too. I'm attracted to a bionic teenager who has the strength of fifty men and the brain the size of a walnut and the looks of a male model. Oh, and whose bionic heat vision nearly burnt my hands off, yeah, let's not forget that.

_So yeah, he's pretty much perfect._ Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**Yeah, so much Blake X Adam in this chapter, it isn't even funny. It may seem like Blake is going way too fast for his feelings, but don't worry, I've got it under wraps.**

**So, next episode is Smart and Smarter. I'm thinking it might be good to skip the next three episodes after that. Don't worry, I'm not gonna get rid of them completely, but I'm moving them around in the story to best fit the situations in the plot.**

**That means the order will be Smart and Smarter, and then after that will be Back from the Future and then moving Chip Switch until a little later, and bringing Drone Alone up after the future Leo episode. So yeah, that's what my plan is, and if it changes, I'll let you guys know next time.**

**See you guys whenever I update next and sorry for the long wait for this one. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. I love hearing opinions, good, bad or indifferent.**


End file.
